


Luna ciega

by friedlittlefish



Series: vamp/wolf au [3]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Genderbending, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igual que Baekhyun jamás pensó que llegaría a necesitar la ayuda de Kyungsoo, tampoco esperó que dicha ayuda pudiera encontrarse al otro lado del río, en territorio enemigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presentación

**Author's Note:**

> ~ advertencias: genderbent (Baekhyun, Jongin y Hakyeon son chicas), mención de muerte de personajes secundarios (anterior al fic, no gráfico), mención de violencia, mención de dubcon/noncon!!!!  
> ~ publicado originalmente para la quinta edición de [Seoul Nights](http://masqueradeforums.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=622), en Masquerade.

La primera vez que Kyungsoo vio un vampiro no era más que un niño, un cachorro que aún era incapaz de controlar cuándo cambiaba de forma y por qué. Tenía apenas unos tres o cuatro años, demasiado joven como para recordar nada con claridad; sin embargo, Kyungsoo podía ver la escena con escalofriante nitidez si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente. Por aquel entonces no comprendía del todo la animosidad que el Clan sentía hacia los vampiros, y no fue aquella noche precisamente cuando lo aprendió. 

Aquella noche, lo que Kyungsoo vio bajo la luz de la luna brillante fue la brutalidad de su propia manada, la facilidad con la que atacaban a un vampiro joven ―intrépido, decían, lo suficientemente descuidado como para adentrarse tanto en territorio enemigo―, el regocijo con el que se reían de los gritos desgarradores con los que el chico rompía la noche. ¿Qué tenía de peligroso aquel muchacho? Lo único que Kyungsoo podía ver era sangre, mucha sangre, y el reflejo entre zarpazos de un rostro bellísimo pese a la mueca de dolor que le contorsionaba las facciones. 

Ni siquiera cuando aparecieron otros dos vampiros como de la nada Kyungsoo se atrevió a decir que les tenía miedo. Uno de ellos parecía furibundo; el otro, calmado como la estatua más firme. Ambos parecían mucho mayores que el vampiro tirado en el suelo solo por la postura que adoptaron frente al grupo de lobos, que era bastante más numeroso de lo que ellos serían capaces de manejar por sí mismos. 

La aparición de aquellas dos criaturas sembró por segunda vez aquella noche la confusión en el Clan, que se paralizó un segundo lo suficientemente largo como para que los dos nuevos visitantes se llevaran al vampiro más joven, que ya no gritaba, no peleaba, no se movía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres intrusos habían desaparecido y dejado a su paso un reguero de confusión, aullidos encolerizados y sangre en el suelo. 

Escondido tras la espalda de Hyorin, esa fue la primera vez que Kyungsoo vio un vampiro, dos, tres. Fue la primera vez que comprobó que el Clan no era tan bonito como todos decían y la primera vez que sintió miedo de verdad, aunque no hubiera temido precisamente a aquellos a quienes debía temer. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Kyungsoo tenía el horror y la sangre grabados en la piel como si de tatuajes incandescentes se trataran. Porque no, aquel encuentro con los vampiros no fue lo único que presenció que hizo que se cuestionara quién era realmente merecedor de confianza, cómo podría nadie sobrevivir en un mundo tan cruel como en el que vivían. 

No mucho después del incidente con los vampiros, un grupo de cazadores atacó al Clan y masacró a la mitad de los miembros. Quién iba a decirle a Kyungsoo que vería impotente, pequeño y débil junto a los demás cachorros del Clan cómo sus padres, sus amigos, su hermana, morían intentando defender no su territorio, sino sus propias vidas, la vida de Kyungsoo. 

El encuentro había sido demasiado rápido y violento como para que Kyungsoo recordara nada al terminar o en los días que siguieron a aquella fatídica noche, pero el sentimiento de pesadez y de culpa en el pecho no lo abandonó durante muchísimo tiempo si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Lo único que recordaba eran sombras, aullidos y sangre, mucha sangre que le bañaba las manos y los ojos y lo hacía ver todo rojo y teñido de dolor. Jamás lo ayudó que los miembros restantes de la manada lo culparan en cierto modo de aquel ataque, que lo culparan de haber atraído a los cazadores, muertos en el ataque también, al núcleo de la manada y al punto perfecto para acabar con casi todos ellos. 

La masacre había sido horrible y había causado estragos devastadores. El Clan había cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces. Era mucho más pequeño y apenas contaba con posibilidades de perpetuación; había solo dos hembras y las dos eran demasiado jóvenes para poder tener crías y sobrevivir al intento. Su conexión con los espíritus era débil aún y no estaban físicamente preparadas. Minseok, el nuevo alfa, no decía nada al respecto pero de algún modo se las arreglaba para hacer que todos sintieran la tensión permanente del peligro que suponía vivir en un grupo tan pequeño en la zona en la que habitaban. La aparición del vampiro errante setenta años atrás había sido la última vez que se habían encontrado con una de las criaturas, pero eso no quería decir que no existiera peligro de que un nuevo ataque se produjera, ahora que su organización era tan precaria y los miembros de la manada eran por lo general tan jóvenes. Los cazadores eran también un continuo peligro, pese a que la experiencia les había enseñado a flechazos a tomar todas las precauciones posibles durante las rondas de vigilancia para atisbar lo más rápido posible cualquier rastro de ellos y evitarse así correr riesgos. 

Baekhyun y Jongin eran las que más presión tenían encima, aunque trataban de aguantar estoicamente por el bien de la supervivencia de todos. Sabían que quejarse no serviría de nada y que tratar de rebelarse de cualquier modo podría resultar en un alfa furioso y un par de cuellos partidos si las cosas se ponían realmente feas. Nadie quería eso, ni siquiera el propio Minseok, pero su deber como alfa lo tenía en una posición que no siempre era agradable. 

Sehun, Chanyeol y Jongdae intentaban no presionar, si bien el instinto a veces los empujaba a echarse a dormir junto a Jongin y Baekhyun solo porque el aroma que desprendían los hacía sentir bien. Chanyeol y Sehun eran más una piña que los demás, casi como si hubieran nacido hermanos aunque no fuera ese el caso, y Jongdae... 

Jongdae vivía a la sombra de Minseok. Como un insecto que no puede evitar acudir al fuego como hechizado por la luz y el calor, Jongdae gravitaba en torno al alfa la mayor parte del tiempo. No era sorprendente que fuera, de todos ellos, el que más sincronización tenía con los espíritus y el que más rápido se transformaba sin contar con Minseok. 

Kyungsoo era, desafortunadamente, un macho omega dentro de una manada demasiado pequeña. Un omega pequeño y enclenque que tenía más bien poco valor dentro del Clan. Tal vez, si fueran un grupo más grande y hubiera alguna chica beta, Kyungsoo podría esperar encontrar a alguien que lo marcara, que le permitiera tener la oportunidad de ayudar a agrandar la manada. Kyungsoo solo sería útil siendo capaz de dejar a una chica embarazada, porque él mismo no era fuerte como Minseok, ni atlético como Sehun, ni rápido como Jongdae. Chanyeol no era especialmente sobresaliente, pero probablemente se debía a las circunstancias en las que se había unido al Clan más que a su propio potencial como lobo, porque con práctica y ayuda de Sehun había perdido parte de la torpeza general que traía puesta como una manta al llegar ―si bien llegó literalmente desnudo. 

No, el problema de Kyungsoo era que, en la situación en la que se encontraba, no era capaz de aportar nada de provecho al Clan y si las cosas no cambiaban ―y no tenían pinta de cambiar― Kyungsoo era tan útil dentro del grupo como una hembra estéril. Y, si la presión sobre Jongin y Baekhyun era grande por las expectativas que llevaban al lomo desde que apenas eran niñas, la presión que tenía que soportar Kyungsoo era diez veces peor porque para él no había momento, hora o fecha fijada a partir de la cual su estatus como desperdicio dejara de ser válido. Kyungsoo sentía que seguía perteneciendo al Clan porque, en aquellos momentos, número equivalía a fuerza y el grupo no podía permitirse perder un miembro por miedo a un ataque, por miedo a la debilidad. Aunque Kyungsoo en sí fuera una debilidad enorme, un objetivo esperando la flecha certera de un arquero. 

A veces, Kyungsoo pensaba que lo mantenían en el grupo porque les convenía tener carne de cañón disponible si alguien los atacaba y tenían que deshacerse del eslabón más débil. Probablemente no se equivocaba. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

El Clan era su manada, su hogar, pero Kyungsoo había vivido siempre andando con pies de plomo alrededor de todo el mundo. Se sabía las rutinas de memoria, había absorbido el aroma de la responsabilidad y el deber como la tierra que absorbe agua cuando está sedienta y, aun así, Kyungsoo no sabía muy bien qué hacer o cómo sostenerse la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Acompañaba en sus rondas a Minseok y Chanyeol, a veces a Jongdae si el alfa estaba ocupado. Buscaba comida con Jongin y Baekhyun, limpiaba la cueva donde vivían con la ayuda de Sehun y esperaba sus turnos para bañarse como le habían enseñado desde que apenas era un bebé pero, a pesar de pertenecer a la manada como miembro íntegro, Kyungsoo no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente era parte del Clan. Se encontraba desorientado la mayor parte del tiempo, como si lo hubieran sacudido fuertemente y lo hubieran soltado en el río y no supiera cómo salir del agua. Ninguno de los miembros lo despreciaba abiertamente, pero ninguno mostraba afecto hacia él como mostraban los unos con los otros. Eso, si no otras cosas peores, hacía sentir a Kyungsoo muy solo. Lo que había escuchado de sus padres cuando era un niño era que el Clan era una gran familia, un grupo de individuos que estaban siempre junto a él y que no dudarían en ayudarlo y protegerlo en todo momento. 

Kyungsoo era demasiado pequeño cuando sus padres murieron, así que esas palabras le sonaban huecas en los oídos. Apenas tenían significado cuando lo que más podía hacer era esperar que Baekhyun y Jongin fueran lo suficientemente amables como para apiadarse de él y dejarlo dormir junto a ellas en las noches de invierno más frías. Le dolían cuando veía cómo Jongdae lo miraba con aversión cada vez que se acercaba a Baekhyun cuando esta le trenzaba el pelo a Jongin, o cuando ni Chanyeol ni Sehun lo llamaban cuando se marchaban a pasear y volvían a la cueva cubiertos de ramitas y con sendas sonrisas cómplices. El dolor era mucho más hueco, más frío, cuando Minseok, que era quien debía mantenerlo seguro con más ahínco, lo llamaba el último siempre a comer. El tono de su voz carecía tanto de emoción que en más de una ocasión Kyungsoo perdió el apetito. 

Lo comprendía en cierto modo. Comprendía que Minseok lo mirara con dureza cuando creía que Kyungsoo no lo veía ―o sí―, comprendía que los chicos no quisieran acercarse demasiado a él, comprendía por qué las chicas siempre dudaban si hacerle un hueco entre ellas o no. Comprendía la situación porque, según decían Jongdae y Minseok, Kyungsoo era en realidad el culpable de que se encontraran en aquella situación. El propio Kyungsoo no lo recordaba pues apenas era un cachorro, pero se culpaba del mismo modo o más por haber provocado que su familia se hubiera desmoronado con tanta violencia, tan rápido. ¿Cómo no iba a culparse, si era lo único que había sentido durante setenta años? Por más que intentara cambiarlo no podía sacarse el sentimiento del pecho. 

Es por eso que Kyungsoo intentaba ser lo más útil posible para el Clan y se esforzaba todo lo que podía. Hacía sus tareas y se mantenía en silencio y no pedía nada a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario. Eso, sin embargo, no lo hacía sentir mejor, ni ayudaba a que los demás lo trataran con más deferencia por más que el omega lo intentara. Cualquier gesto de simpatía o generosidad por su parte siempre se veía respondido con indiferencia o un simple asentimiento, como si fuera su deber complacer a todos los miembros del grupo sin esperar nada a cambio. Solamente las chicas, a veces, rompían la fachada que debían mantener frente a todos y le dedicaban una sonrisita o le devolvían un apretón de manos a tiempo ―tal vez porque escucharlo llorar en sueños con frecuencia no era lo que más les gustara, aunque Kyungsoo no estaba del todo seguro. 

Kyungsoo pasó mucho tiempo perteneciendo a la manada, pero sin pertenecer al Clan. Hubo un tiempo en el que sí lo había hecho, pero quedó expulsado el día que había traído la desgracia y la tragedia les había ahogado tanto que casi no pudieron salir a flote. Y Kyungsoo se sentía expulsado, sin pertenecer al grupo, pero no exiliado al mismo tiempo. Por eso, el ancla que lo hundía en la tierra junto a los demás seguía siendo inamovible y no hacía más que asfixiarlo en vida. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

―¿Ya ha comenzado el ciclo lunar nuevo? ―La voz de Chanyeol retumbó con hastío por las paredes de la cueva, que en aquel momento solo los albergaba a él y a Kyungsoo. 

El omega asintió. 

―Esta noche nos toca ronda con Minseok por la arboleda que las ninfas quemaron hace unos meses ―explicó mientras apilaba unas pieles en un rincón. 

―¿Es seguro ir por allí ya? ―Chanyeol se dejó caer junto a los rescoldos del fuego que el calor aplastante del verano no había permitido extinguir la noche anterior―. Sehun y yo nos quemamos las patas la última vez que... 

Chanyeol se calló a tal velocidad que pareció que jamás había sido capaz de hablar. Sabía que había dicho algo que no debía haber soltado y que aquello le podía costar una buena reprimenda por parte de Minseok si este se enteraba. Por suerte para él, estaba con Kyungsoo. 

―No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie ―aseguró el omega sin mirarlo a los ojos, manos aún ocupadas en las pesadas pieles a propósito. 

―Kyungsoo, yo... 

―Déjalo, de verdad ―insistió―. No voy a contarle nada a Minseok, pero tened cuidado. 

―Kyungsoo... 

El nombrado no le dio tiempo a Chanyeol a decir nada más, a intentar apelar a su amabilidad o a amenazarlo, porque el omega había salido de la cueva antes de que el otro hubiera podido pronunciar una palabra más. Kyungsoo sentía el pecho demasiado inflado y demasiado vacío al mismo tiempo; la sensación de que nadie le hablaba si no tenía más remedio y de que si lo hacían lo único que conseguían era hacerle daño era más fuerte que nunca. Llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de convencerse de que no le dolía pero era mentira. Le dolía mucho verse excluido del grupo, verse desplazado dentro de su propia familia. Le dolía que Chanyeol y Sehun fueran a la arboleda que las ninfas habían quemado, que hubieran desobedecido a Minseok y que él no hubiera podido acompañarlos aun a riesgo de que el alfa se enfadara con él también. Le dolía que Chanyeol no confiara en él lo suficiente como para decirle que había hecho algo que Minseok les había prohibido sin escandalizarse por temor a que Kyungsoo fuera a delatarlos y causarles problemas. Le dolía todo. 

El ocaso y la ronda de aquella noche no hicieron nada por llevarse ese dolor sordo que siempre lo acompañaba y lo hacía vibrar constantemente; era algo tan cotidiano para él que la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera era consciente de que lo llevaba a cuestas. Aquella noche, sin embargo, el peso que lo empujaba hacia el suelo con más ahínco que la gravedad estaba más presente que nunca. El poder y el aura impositiva que desprendía Minseok a cada paso frente a ellos en su caminata por los bosques solo hacían que Kyungsoo se sintiera cada vez más ahogado. 

―Tened cuidado ―anunció el alfa cuando apenas llevaban unos minutos caminando. Miraba al frente―. Las ninfas han vuelto a estar por aquí. 

Kyungsoo vio cómo la forma imponente de Chanyeol se tensaba bajo su pelaje espeso unos metros frente a él. Cualquiera diría que un lobo tan grande como Chanyeol no le temería a nada, pero su pasado no lo ayudaba a no ser tal vez demasiado asustadizo. Kyungsoo no lo era, por su parte, aunque la debilidad que llevaba colgada al cuello como un amuleto prácticamente lo anunciaba ante el mundo como el objetivo más fácil del pequeño grupo. 

Las ninfas eran bastante peligrosas en el peor de los casos, aunque eso solo sucedía cuando se encontraban con algún pobre extraviado y tenían ganas de jugar. Tres lobos adultos eran más que suficientes para hacer que las escurridizas criaturas se pensaran dos veces acercarse a hacer ninguna travesura. 

Por otro lado, ver a su compañero alarmarse de aquel modo empujó de modo natural a Kyungsoo a inquietarse también pese a que no corrían peligro alguno si no se dispersaban demasiado. Olisqueó el aire con cautela buscando signos de peligro, pero solo consiguió captar el olor de las cenizas que aún cubrían el bosque quemado y el aroma de sus propios compañeros de manada, que comenzaron a apretar el paso en cuanto el sonido de los pocos animales que vivían en aquel desierto de cenizas se apagó y la noche terminó de caer sobre el bosque. La ronda comenzaba de verdad. 

Las pezuñas de Kyungsoo estaban significativamente menos curtidas que las de Minseok o las de Chanyeol y el suelo, aún caliente en ciertos puntos por culpa del fuego de las ninfas ―que podía llegar a tardar años en extinguirse―, parecía atacarle las almohadillas con vehemencia. Kyungsoo sabía que en su forma humana sería incapaz de pasear por aquella zona incluso si no fuera peligroso hacerlo. Incluso teniendo a alguien con quien pasear. El terreno era angosto y empedrado para colmo de males, y Kyungsoo se preguntó si Minseok no había escogido aquel lugar precisamente para ponérselo difícil a él, para escucharlo jadear cansado tras su cola durante horas. Porque Kyungsoo podía ser un omega pero eso no le permitía llevar un ritmo más permisivo con respecto a los demás. Si Chanyeol, que había tenido que aprender a ser un lobo cuando llegó a la manada con años de retraso, podía mantener el ritmo que llevaban los demás, Kyungsoo debía hacerlo con mucho más motivo. 

Era en esos momentos cuando, como una losa, el peso de ser el hijo del antiguo alfa y el motivo de la muerte de todos caía sobre Kyungsoo y el cuerpo le convulsionaba en una ola de culpa ácida. 

Por eso Kyungsoo se esforzaba, por pagar de algún modo lo que había hecho, por conseguir de alguna manera ser digno de ser descendiente del antiguo alfa, por honrar mínimamente a sus padres, por ser una millonésima parte de quien _debía_ ser. En ocasiones, Kyungsoo se sentía correr una carrera en la que perseguía a la versión de sí mismo que todos esperaban que fuera, al Kyungsoo que el propio Kyungsoo tenía que ser por obligación, por derecho, pero que en realidad jamás podría ser. Jamás podría alcanzar a ese Kyungsoo porque lo más probable es que hubiera muerto junto con el resto de su familia aquella noche, varias décadas atrás. 

―Aprieta el paso. 

No fue necesario que Minseok se dirigiera a él por su nombre para que Kyungsoo supiera que le estaba hablando a él. Tampoco necesitó alzar la voz demasiado para que su timbre irritado le recorriera el sistema nervioso y lo hiciera sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. Kyungsoo soltó un aullido corto de asentimiento y se esforzó por no perder de vista la cola del alfa. Las patas se le resbalaban sobre los montones engañosos de cenizas y se hundió en más de una madriguera abandonada en su empeño por no quedarse atrás, mas era obvio que aquella noche Kyungsoo no sería capaz de cumplir con su deber satisfactoriamente una vez más. 

En el flanco derecho de Minseok, Chanyeol trotaba con más facilidad que Kyungsoo probablemente por su familiaridad con el terreno, aunque eso no hizo que el omega se sintiera mejor por ello. La luna brillaba con intensidad aquella noche, un gran punto blanco en el cielo negro. 

―Aprieta el paso o te quedas atrás. ―Aquella vez Minseok sí que volvió la cabeza para clavar sus ojos oscuros en Kyungsoo, que se paralizó por un instante. Cuando se dio la vuelta una vez más y echó a andar, el omega pudo escuchar unas palabras que no sabía si iban dirigidas a él o más a sí mismo, pero que le dolieron del mismo modo―. Eres incluso más torpe que Chanyeol. 

Debería estar acostumbrado a escuchar cosas como aquella porque no era ni la primera vez que escuchaba algo así ni lo peor que le habían dicho, pero Kyungsoo no pudo evitar el lloriqueo que le hizo temblar el hocico. ¿Cómo podía defenderse de unas palabras tan crueles cuando eran ciertas? Era con diferencia el macho más débil de la manada, casi cortado con el mismo patrón que las hembras que Minseok con tanto celo sobreprotegía. Kyungsoo sabía lo mucho que aquello molestaba a las chicas porque el sentimiento era parecido al que le comía el pecho con bocados agonizantes a él. 

Se sintió mal por sí mismo y por Chanyeol, a quien no escuchó soltar un eco de su propio gimoteo pero a quien sí que vio agachar la cabeza entre las patas. Chanyeol no era malo con nadie a propósito, ni siquiera con Kyungsoo, si bien seguía llevando una desventaja con respecto a los demás que lo hacía un estorbo con frecuencia; lo que lo hacía diferente de Kyungsoo era que su torpeza desaparecía con cada día que pasaba con el Clan y adoptaba los hábitos de todos. Kyungsoo, por otro lado, no parecía escalar o mejorar o dejar de ser una carga para el grupo. El futuro de Kyungsoo no tenía pinta de mejorar, así que por eso el omega se permitió ser un poco egoísta y sentirse algo peor por sí mismo que por el otro lobo. 

No tardó en perder de vista a Minseok, que apretaba el paso para llegar al borde del río antes de que se les hiciera demasiado tarde, y quedarse con su olfato como única referencia. Durante largos minutos se esforzó por mantener el ritmo que el alfa marcaba sin piedad y alcanzarlo aunque fuera a duras penas, pero el terreno era demasiado escarpado y la ceniza que levantaban sus patas comenzó a afectarle al olfato con cada pisada desesperada sobre la tierra cenicienta. Finalmente acabó perdiendo no solo el rastro de Minseok, sino el de Chanyeol también. 

No era la primera vez que le sucedía, ciertamente, pero aquella vez la sintió peor que ninguna otra. El ambiente era ciertamente siniestro, todo tan blanco o tan negro, y sus propias emociones alteradas no hacían nada por tranquilizarlo y ayudarlo a racionalizar la situación. En cualquier otro momento no tardaría demasiado en volver a encontrar el rastro de los lobos o, en el peor de los casos, el camino de vuelta hacia el Clan, mas una compulsión enfermiza le hacía temblar las patas y lo congeló en el sitio. El comentario de Minseok sobre las ninfas le trepó por el lomo como la serpiente del miedo que trepa por el árbol joven y fácil de doblar; Kyungsoo se dobló de miedo. Temió encontrarse con una ninfa, con _un grupo de ninfas_ y perderse para siempre, pero temió todavía más perderse y que nadie fuera a buscarlo. 

Aquel pensamiento lo empujó a echar a correr bosque a través buscando a ciegas un par de lobos grandes, un refugio, algo que lo hiciera sentir a salvo. Lo que Kyungsoo no sabía era que, en lugar de alejarse del peligro, lo único que hacía con cada pisada angustiada era acercarse cada vez más a él. 

El aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y la visión se le emborronó; lo único que veía con claridad eran imágenes que su propia imaginación le enseñaba de las cosas que podrían sucederle de tener mala suerte aquella noche. El pánico amenazó con paralizarlo, pero Kyungsoo se empeñó en seguir corriendo pese a no ver bien, pese a no saber hacia dónde se dirigía, pese a ser incapaz de controlar lo mucho que su propio cuerpo quería transformarse y ser humano y pequeñito y vulnerable con un motivo real. Conforme se adentraba en la espesura del bosque, la atmósfera se volvía más pesada y la densidad de los árboles quemados aumentaba. Se tropezó varias veces y rodó por la ladera; se cubrió de ceniza que lo hizo atragantarse y en medio del pánico echó a correr en cualquier dirección una vez más. La oscuridad lo agobiaba, lo ahogaba, mientras que la pequeña parte de sí mismo que intentaba tomar las riendas de la situación y calmarlo se hundía en un pozo lleno de petróleo espeso para no resurgir. 

Cuando Kyungsoo pensó que jamás volvería a sentir la claridad tranquilizadora de la luna sobre su pelaje, atravesó unos arbustos espinosos y sus patas se tropezaron con las raíces de unos árboles muy robustos al cegarse con una luz intensa. No supo que se trataba del reflejo de la luna en el río hasta que no rodó por la pendiente y el agua le llenó el hocico. Quiso gritar, respirar al menos, porque en la caída se había hecho daño en una pata, pero no fue capaz debido al ataque de tos que lo sacudía con violencia. El dolor no era nada comparado con el miedo que aún le recorría las extremidades con agonizantes latigazos, sin embargo, aunque si Kyungsoo pensaba que había sentido miedo hasta aquel momento es porque no sabía que lo que lo esperaba cuando consiguiera estabilizarse dentro del agua sería mucho peor. Entre brazada y brazada su cuerpo volvió a tomar forma humana, demasiado débil y estresado como para mantener la conexión con los espíritus; el tobillo le comenzó a doler cada vez más. 

Fue tratando de llegar a la orilla pedregosa del río cuando vio una figura cerca del borde del bosque que había al otro lado de la corriente. Apenas se veía nada porque aquella parte del terreno se mantenía en penumbra, pero el reflejo de un par de ojos rojos y un olor a magia dulzona fueron más que suficientes para que Kyungsoo supiera que lo que tenía frente a sí era un vampiro. 

El instinto ―el pánico― le gritó que huyera lo más rápidamente posible pero la razón lo mantenía petrificado dentro del agua por dos motivos. Si el vampiro decidía atacar a Kyungsoo, este no tendría posibilidades de salir victorioso de la pelea porque el agua le caía sobre los hombros como una manta que lo impedía moverse y lo inutilizaba. ¿Hacia dónde iba a huir, por otro lado, si probablemente era incapaz de andar con el pie herido? 

Más que todo aquello, sin embargo, lo que mantuvo a Kyungsoo inmóvil dentro del agua como si esperara que de ese modo el vampiro no captara su presencia fue la curiosidad que sintió al escuchar que la criatura, en lugar de lanzarse hacia él como esperaba de algún modo ―no en vano su mera existencia había sido preparada para tal tesitura durante años de relatos macabros sobre vampiros― lo único que hizo al ver a Kyungsoo fue soltar una risita. 

El vampiro se estaba riendo de Kyungsoo. 

Y, al contrario que cualquier cosa que hubiera aprendido durante sus más de setenta años de vida y al contrario de lo que cualquiera de los miembros del Clan habría hecho, Kyungsoo frunció el ceño y se enfrentó al vampiro con la voz aún ahogada por culpa del agua y de la caída. 

―¿Te parece gracioso? 

El tono de su propia voz lo sorprendió, puesto que jamás se había escuchado a sí mismo tan enfadado. Nunca se había atrevido a hablarle así a nadie del Clan por motivos obvios y, aunque no pensaba que aquello fuera una buena idea ―estaba tentando a la suerte, _a la muerte_ muy descaradamente―, algo dentro de sí mismo le impedía no indignarse. 

El vampiro dio un paso hacia la luz entonces y Kyungsoo casi se atragantó en su empeño por devorar sus propias palabras y hacer como si nunca las hubiera pronunciado. Los ojos rojos del vampiro eran oscuros y duros, cargados de una intensidad que empujaba a Kyungsoo hacia el fondo del río por instinto. Su gesto era neutral de un modo escalofriante; era imposible discernir si estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada o de arrancarle las extremidades de un mordisco y eso era ciertamente lo que lo hacía más aterrador. 

Los lobos eran pasionales y se dejaban llevar por las emociones; algunos los describían como libros abiertos, como hojas llenas de caligrafía redonda y legible, lista para ser aprendida y estudiada abiertamente. Los vampiros, sin embargo, eran mucho más calmados, más sosegados, y no se dejaban llevar por ningún sentimiento banal. Kyungsoo había llegado a escuchar que los vampiros no tenían siquiera sentimientos pero algo le decía que aquello no podía ser cierto, o al menos no del todo. Los vampiros no reaccionaban por impulso como los lobos, si ese aura misteriosa estaba, como parecía ser, provocada por el minucioso análisis que hacían de cada situación. Eran libros cerrados, libros antiguos y pesados llenos de caligrafía delgada y puntiaguda lista para hacer cortes profundos en todo aquel que osara leerla. 

―Ha sido bastante gracioso, la verdad. ―Los labios de aquel vampiro se movían de un modo casi hechizante, aunque Kyungsoo no sabía si era cosa de la especie o si los labios de aquel en concreto eran los que causaban aquel efecto. 

―Yo no le veo la gracia ―masculló el omega entre dientes, esperando de algún modo que el otro no lo escuchara. Craso error. 

―Tu cara cuando has salido del agua ha sido hilarante. ―Los labios se le curvaron entonces en una sonrisa que hizo que Kyungsoo temblara. 

Sin siquiera salir del agua, Kyungsoo era capaz de saber que aquel vampiro era mucho más alto y corpulento que él, si bien estaba posado sobre las rocas de una forma tan grácil que parecía más delicado que la más pequeña de las hadas. El omega era lo suficientemente listo como para no dejarse engañar por esa apariencia frágil; sabía de sobra que lo más probable era que el vampiro pudiera partirlo en dos con una sola mano de proponérselo y, aunque no parecía estar preparándose para la ofensiva, Kyungsoo no quiso confiarse. 

Comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo. El agua estaba demasiado fría y él llevaba demasiado tiempo dentro. Llevaba demasiado tiempo asustado y demasiado tiempo tenso, al borde de quebrarse. Saber que tenía a escasos metros a un vampiro, un ser que solo había visto con sus propios ojos una vez y que su propia especie lo había enseñado a aborrecer casi con pasión, no lo ayudaba a resolver su disyuntiva y Kyungsoo no sabía si su mejor opción era desaparecer bajo el agua y esperar que el otro no fuera a buscarlo o lanzarse de cara hacia él y esperar que lo matara lo más rápidamente posible. 

Eso fue precisamente lo que deseó Kyungsoo cuando el vampiro volvió a moverse tras unos minutos de quietud absoluta y se acercó hasta quedar frente a Kyungsoo, hasta que el agua estuvo a punto de lamerle las suelas de los zapatos. Inclinó la cabeza entonces, un gesto que pareció incluso inocente de no ser porque era lo que era, y miró al lobo con una mueca de preocupación en los labios que no consiguió distraerlo del todo de lo tétricos que le resultaban sus ojos carmesí. 

―Te has hecho daño al caer, ¿verdad? ―comentó con la mirada perdida en el agua, en algún punto por delante de Kyungsoo tras acuclillarse en el suelo. 

Este quiso negarlo pero el vampiro parecía saber con seguridad que Kyungsoo estaba herido, así que mentirle solo serviría para ponerse en ridículo delante del extraño. 

―No ha sido nada ―farfulló Kyungsoo. Al contrario de lo que su propio instinto le aconsejaba, apartó la mirada del extraño y la perdió en las ondas que formaba el agua casi transparente alrededor de su cuerpo. 

―Huelo tu sangre, cachorrito ―aclaró el vampiro con soltura, como si el hecho de que Kyungsoo estuviera sangrando a un par de metros de sus hábiles manos no lo afectara en lo más mínimo―. No te hagas el duro. 

Kyungsoo levantó la vista del agua y lo buscó alarmado, porque el tono que había adoptado esa voz lo había hecho temblar aún más si aquello era posible. Cuando clavó sus ojos en él de nuevo, sin embargo, el gesto del vampiro no era más siniestro de lo que ya era antes. Kyungsoo estaba mudo. 

―Alguien debería entablillarte ese pie antes de que se te hinche ―comentó resuelto―. Estoy seguro de que teniendo un tobillo inútil no te gustaría encontrarte con una ninfa. O con algo peor... como un vampiro. 

La risita que soltó entonces, con sus iris rojos fijos en los del petrificado omega, solo se pudo calificar como socarrona. Kyungsoo no supo si aquello era un signo de que aquel vampiro era demasiado poco convencional o de que estaba demasiado loco y en cualquier momento le desgarraría la yugular con un par de colmillos afilados. La corriente del río era suave pero le recordaba con cada suave ondulación que tenía un pie herido y que, tal y como aquel extraño de ojos escarlata había apuntado amablemente, tenía que hacerse cargo de él lo antes posible. 

No tuvo mucho tiempo para hundirse en sus posibilidades, sin embargo, porque el vampiro escogió aquel momento para levantarse de su posición agachada con más facilidad de la que Kyungsoo estaba dispuesto a dar crédito y lo miró con intensidad. Kyungsoo se encogió cuando la voz de aquel extraño le resbaló por la columna como miel espesa y cálida. 

―Puedes volver con tu manada si sigues el curso del río hasta la primera bifurcación y luego continúas por la rama de la izquierda ―dijo con una indicación de sus grandes manos para dar más énfasis―. No tardes mucho en volver, cachorrito, se te hará tarde. Y usa clavo. Para la inflamación. 

La orilla frente a los ojos de Kyungsoo estaba desierta un instante más tarde, como si jamás hubiera habido nadie allí y aquel vampiro terroríficamente desconcertante nunca hubiera existido. Como si Kyungsoo se lo hubiera imaginado todo presa del miedo y la angustia, como si la ceniza y estar en contacto con el agua durante tanto tiempo le hubieran nublado el juicio. 

Cuando el tobillo le pulsó dolorosamente Kyungsoo supo que no, que nada de lo que había visto aquella noche era una alucinación y que, por más que aquello fuera contra su integridad, lo más inteligente era volver a casa y que alguien le curara el pie. Aunque no estuviera del todo seguro de si las indicaciones del vampiro eran correctas, o _sinceras_ siquiera, o de si el hecho de que lo hubiera ayudado se trataba de una forma simple de conducirlo a él y a otros vampiros hacia el Clan. 

Aquella noche había sido demasiado larga. Kyungsoo decidió que de un modo u otro tenía que volver a casa y que, si aquel vampiro se decidía a matarlo finalmente, Kyungsoo siempre podía hacer todo el ruido posible para alertar al resto de la manada y que al menos ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de salvarse. A duras penas consiguió salirse del río a trompicones, aunque no consiguió transformarse en lobo por más que lo intentó; la debilidad lo carcomía. Fue con un par de pies humanos heridos como Kyungsoo echó a andar hacia casa, con la esperanza de que la luna fuera su aliada una vez más y no terminara la noche muerto. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Cuando Kyungsoo se despertó, tenía las heridas curadas y el tobillo entablillado. Olía a clavo. Sentía el cuerpo agotado, tenso y pesado, como si hubiera dormido demasiado y no fuera capaz de despertarse del todo. No recordaba cómo había llegado de vuelta a los territorios del Clan ni cómo había encontrado el camino a casa, pero de algún modo parecía que había tenido algo de suerte. Se preguntó quién lo había atendido, quién le había curado las heridas con más mimo del que estaba acostumbrado, y se preguntó también si alguien se preocuparía por saber qué le había ocurrido. Kyungsoo lo dudaba. 

Ese fue el motivo por el que, pese a su propio instinto, Kyungsoo fue incapaz de obligarse a advertir a los demás de que había un vampiro merodeando por los límites de sus territorios. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

No hacer rondas lo estaba matando. Kyungsoo no podía decir que se le diera bien o que disfrutara de la continua caminata o de ver cómo era mucho menos fuerte o ágil que los demás, pero tampoco podía negar que la noche era el momento en el que mejor se sentía. Pese al miedo a lo desconocido, pese a todas las malas experiencias, la luna sobre su lomo y el manto suave de oscuridad lo acariciaban con un consuelo que no le daban la luz del sol ni el jolgorio del día. Tener el tobillo herido y estar demasiado débil como para hacer rondas nocturnas había obligado a Minseok a relegarlo a regañadientes a las tareas de día durante más semanas de las acostumbradas. Su excusa para hacerlo fue que, si Kyungsoo era torpe en plenas facultades, tenerlo renqueando tras ellos solo lo convertiría en una molestia y una carga aún mayor. Kyungsoo trató de no sentirse ofendido por ello, mas falló en el intento. 

Estar en casa cojeando y buscando comida con más parsimonia de la que él mismo se podía permitir estaba haciendo mella en el omega, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir y pasear por el bosque y sentir la tierra húmeda del anochecer bajo sus patas y las hojas de los árboles más bajos rozarle las orejas y la cola. El nerviosismo curioso que le producía el recuerdo de aquel vampiro que se había encontrado lo tenía alerta constantemente. No estaba seguro de si era por miedo a que apareciera y acabara con todos ellos ―cosa improbable si se encontraba solo pero ¿quién le aseguraba a Kyungsoo que estaba solo?― o por la punzante intriga de que no lo hubiera hecho cuando tuvo ocasión. Había tenido a Kyungsoo solo, indefenso, herido y débil y no había aprovechado para saltar sobre él y hacerlo pedacitos. Kyungsoo recordaba perfectamente cómo el Clan había tratado al vampiro que se había colado en su territorio, cómo habían enterrado la piedad y la compasión y lo habían destrozado, así que no era raro que pensara que la reacción del otro bando pudiera ser parecida si cambiaban las tornas. Era sorprendente cuando menos que los únicos rasguños de la noche se los hubiera provocado el propio Kyungsoo en su huida despavorida. 

Tal vez el vampiro fuera débil, pensó, aunque no tenía demasiado sentido. Algo dentro de Kyungsoo le decía que aquel extraño era mucho mayor y poderoso de lo que sus ojos grandes y su gesto joven delataban. El aura que desprendía con solo una mirada carmesí parecía anunciar que esos hombros estrechos y porte delicado escondían más fuerza de la que Kyungsoo jamás podría imaginar. Y por eso el omega pensaba en él, en los motivos que había tenido para _no_ atacarlo, para no hacer lo que le habían asegurado que le haría si alguna vez se encontraba con alguien como él. ¿Qué motivos había tenido? ¿Por qué merodeaba solo tan cerca del territorio del Clan, además? ¿Esperaba a alguien? ¿Tramaba algo? 

Kyungsoo tenía miedo pero tenía más curiosidad aún, así que no tardó muchos días en cansarse de su confinamiento diurno. Contra todo principio, comenzó a escaparse por las noches para buscar al vampiro de ojos rojos que, contra todo pronóstico, le había perdonado la vida. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Su plan resultó ser poco productivo. Intentó luchar contra el agotamiento de vivir de día con Jongdae, Baekhyun y Jongin, realizar sus tareas y por las noches salir furtivamente de la cueva para merodear por los territorios del Clan sin que nadie notara que se había ido o que estaba fuera cuando no debía. Si Minseok lo olía mientras estaba de ronda, Kyungsoo no sabía cómo podría reaccionar y lo cierto era que no quería comprobarlo. Por eso, Kyungsoo tuvo cuidado durante las semanas que se estuvo escapando y buscando sin rumbo y a la vez sin descanso al extraño que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza como una extraña pesadilla. Tuvo cuidado de saber dónde harían las rondas sus tres compañeros cada noche, tuvo cuidado de esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos antes de salir, tuvo cuidado de limpiar todo rastro que pudiera dejar en sus escapadas, de limpiarse a sí mismo y de controlar el latido desbocado de su corazón cuando volvía a casa tras una búsqueda infructuosa tras otra. 

El problema fue que Kyungsoo supo esconder tan bien lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de que la fatiga le estaba ganando terreno hasta que fue demasiado tarde. 

Sucedió una noche de luna nueva, cuando la luz del satélite era tan débil que Kyungsoo tenía que ayudarse de sus ojos extenuados para ver con claridad entre los árboles. Se había adentrado en territorio de nadie y de todos, el olor del ambiente se lo decía, y eso lo inquietaba en cierto modo. Era más seguro merodear por tierras dominadas por alguien ―o _algo_ ― concreto porque así al menos era más sencillo saber cuáles eran los riesgos de hacerlo o saber a qué se enfrentaría de ser necesario. Pasear por territorio de nadie implicaba que literalmente cualquier cosa podría estar acechándolo en cualquier momento y Kyungsoo no tendría modo de saber qué era hasta que tal vez fuera demasiado tarde. Las hadas eran mayormente inofensivas, pero toparse con arañas gigantes o trasgos no era lo más recomendable cuando se era pequeño y se estaba solo como le sucedía a Kyungsoo. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, cuando estaba más solo y más cansado, cuando el miedo actuó al escuchar sonidos extraños tras él y su cuerpo decidió desconectarse por su propia cuenta. Antes de golpear el suelo con un ruido sordo, Kyungsoo ya había perdido el conocimiento. 

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado sin conocimiento, pero sabía que si estaba vivo probablemente no sería de una pieza. Tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrarse al abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de abrir los párpados y ver alguna criatura monstruosa cerniéndose sobre él con una de sus piernas entre las fauces, tenía miedo de oler el fuego de las ninfas quemándolo y el calor insoportable que significaría su propia muerte. 

Tenía mucho miedo pero lo que lo hizo abrir finalmente los ojos no fue precisamente el calor, sino un frío helador que le tensó el cuerpo cuando se le extendió desde el cuello. La sensación de helor fue tan violenta que Kyungsoo se incorporó abruptamente sobre el suelo lleno de agujas de pino; un grito ahogado se le escapó de los labios. 

Ese mismo grito se le congeló en el pecho cuando el frío le golpeó la boca y los omóplatos con más rapidez de la que pudo ser siquiera consciente y ante sus ojos abiertos de par en par aparecieron un par de ojos rojos como la sangre y unos colmillos más puntiagudos de lo normal. Un vampiro. 

―Silencio ―murmuró con el ceño fruncido. 

Kyungsoo intentó zafarse de las manos que le tapaban los labios y le bloqueaban el cuerpo a meros centímetros del vampiro que había agachado junto a él, mas por mucho que se retorció no pudo luchar contra la fuerza de aquellos dedos de acero y la boca le supo repentinamente a cenizas, a humo, a muerte. Si había tenido suerte en su otro encuentro, el vampiro, _el mismo vampiro de la otra vez,_ no iba a tener piedad de él en aquella ocasión. 

―Si no quieres acabar desmembrado esta noche, cierra el pico y estate quieto. ―La voz del vampiro era dura, tanto como sus ojos y la mueca tensa que le cruzaba el gesto. 

Con la rapidez de alguien que tiene más magia en las fibras del cuerpo que cualquier criatura común, el vampiro giró la cabeza y clavó la vista en un punto que Kyungsoo fue incapaz de ver de reojo; seguía atrapado entre las manos del otro. Un siseo se le escapó de los labios e hizo que Kyungsoo temblara, tanto por el frío de su piel como por el susto que en un instante lo recorrió por dentro a velocidad vertiginosa al darse cuenta de que el vampiro no estaba intentando atacarlo. 

El vampiro trataba de protegerlo. 

Y, tan pronto como esas manos lo chistaban, le liberaron los labios. Kyungsoo no tuvo tiempo de protestar, sin embargo, porque el vampiro lo alzó en volandas con menos esfuerzo del que Kyungsoo estaba dispuesto a admitir y echó a correr con el omega al hombro. El miedo lo golpeó con fuerza porque no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, no sabía qué pretendía hacer el vampiro, pero también porque la horripilante presencia de un enorme oso negro se acercaba hacia ellos al trote con un rugido en las fauces que asustaría incluso a Minseok. El animal poco tenía que hacer contra la velocidad del vampiro, por lo que en pocos segundos se encontraban fuera del alcance de sus mortíferas garras y el peligro se limitaba a la incertidumbre de no saber con qué podrían encontrarse. Seguían estando en territorio de nadie. 

Los brazos del vampiro se tensaron a su alrededor cuando apretó el paso colina arriba entre los árboles y rocas gigantescas que las últimas lluvias torrenciales habían arrastrado. Kyungsoo tenía la garganta bloqueada y no habría podido chillar ni aunque lo hubiera intentado; lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetarse con uñas lacerantes a la espalda del extraño que lo llevaba en volandas y esperar que el oso no fuera el mejor de los dos males. 

No supo decir si era así o no cuando la débil luz de la luna se volvió más nítida tras salir de la masa de árboles. El viento le golpeó la nuca con fuerza, frío, casi tan frío como el vampiro que ahora lo sujetaba como si pensara que Kyungsoo pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier instante. Un gruñido sobrenatural le vibró en el pecho y el omega no pudo sino reciprocarlo naturalmente, porque si el viento lo golpeaba con fuerza era porque habían abandonado el bosque y se encontraban junto al río y el vampiro había saltado desde un desnivel del terreno para aterrizar cerca de la orilla. Siguió corriendo unos minutos más y no se detuvo hasta que alcanzó un recoveco en el camino que Kyungsoo jamás había visto. 

Más bien poco ceremoniosamente, el vampiro lo dejó caer al suelo. Si Kyungsoo consiguió mantenerse en pie no fue sin dar más de un traspié. 

―¿A qué ha venido eso? ―Aquello fue lo único que consiguió escupir tras varios minutos de observar al vampiro con ojos desorbitados. 

La estupefacción en aquel momento era más poderosa que el miedo. ¿Qué sentido tenía que aquel ser, enemigo natural de alguien como Kyungsoo, lo hubiera ayudado a escapar de un oso negro? En cuanto a fuerza, el vampiro tenía las de perder en una hipotética batalla, aunque la velocidad y una buena capacidad de reacción lo salvarían en cualquier caso. Eso no ayudaba a que Kyungsoo comprendiera la situación, porque todavía no le encontraba lógica a que el vampiro hubiera arriesgado su propia vida para sacarlo a él, un lobo enclenque y _su enemigo_ , de entre las garras de un peligro mortal para sí mismo. 

―¿A qué ha venido eso? ―repitió más tarde al no obtener respuesta. 

El vampiro lo miraba atento y mudo, como si ni siquiera él mismo se pudiera creer lo que acababa de hacer. Sus labios, igual que la otra vez, hablaban de pecado y desazón sin siquiera abrirlos y parecía estar cubierto por una capa de pesadumbre que no pasó desapercibida ni siquiera para Kyungsoo en su estado nervioso. 

―¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre echarse a dormir ahí solo en medio de la noche? ―Su respuesta sonó incrédula y molesta a partes iguales; Kyungsoo no comprendió por qué. 

―No me había echado a dormir. ―Aquello pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación porque, si tenía que ser honesto, Kyungsoo estaba algo desorientado y no sabía muy bien qué había sucedido. 

―¿Qué hacías entonces acurrucado en el suelo? 

Unos momentos de silencio pasaron en los que Kyungsoo se devanó los sesos por saber qué responder. Entonces recordó que no debería estar fuera de los territorios del Clan en aquel momento y todo encajó. 

―Me desmayé. 

El vampiro lo miró con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada que anunciaba incredulidad. Llevaba una camisa de lino fina que poco hacía para cubrir el aura poderosa que desprendía, pero que se removió con gracilidad cuando una ligera brisa sopló desde el río y se paseó por el recoveco en el que estaban los dos. 

―¿Por qué ibas solo? ―inquirió con suspicacia―. Es peligroso. 

―Ya lo sé ―farfulló Kyungsoo a su vez. No sabía si debía contestarle apropiadamente o no. 

―¿Por qué no olía a otros lobos donde estabas tú? ―Las palabras resonaron por el lugar como una clara afirmación―. ¿Por qué estabas solo? ―El vampiro parecía comprender cosas que Kyungsoo no le había dicho y eso incomodó al omega. Lo dejaba en una posición de desventaja mucho más pronunciada que antes. 

―Te estaba buscando ―murmuró finalmente. 

El vampiro lo observó confundido, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe y no supiera muy bien quién había sido ni de dónde había venido el ataque. 

―¿Cómo dices? 

―No voy a repetirlo ―replicó Kyungsoo, obstinado; sabía que el vampiro lo había escuchado perfectamente. 

―¿Me estabas buscando? ¿A mí? ―repitió el aludido con cautela, casi temiendo que las palabras fueran a explotarle en los labios. Esos labios tan bonitos. 

Kyungsoo suspiró. 

―Sí. 

―¿Por qué? 

―Pues… Pues no lo sé. ―Comenzó a trastabillar―. No tengo ni idea, no sé por qué llevo semanas buscándote. No tiene sentido porque eres peligroso y yo soy un omega débil y... ―Se cortó tras decir aquellas palabras sabiendo que había cometido un error muy grave al revelar tal información. Existía la posibilidad de que el vampiro no lo hubiera descubierto por sí mismo y Kyungsoo se había arruinado la única oportunidad que podía haber tenido de guardarse las espaldas. 

Contra todo pronóstico, el extraño emitió un sonido parecido al bufido extrañado de un gato e ignoró el desliz que había tenido Kyungsoo. 

―¿Peligroso? ¿Yo? 

―¿Sí? ―Kyungsoo estaba muy confundido. 

El vampiro soltó una risita tan escalofriante como Kyungsoo la recordaba de la otra ocasión en la que se habían visto. El pulso se le aceleró considerablemente; seguro que el otro podía escucharlo a la perfección. 

―Yo solo soy peligroso cuando alguien ataca a mi Familia. 

El lobo lo observó estupefacto. 

―¿Familia? Los vampiros no podéis… ―No pudo evitar que las palabras se le tropezaran con la lengua y se le cayeran fuera de los labios. 

La risita que soltó entonces fue mucho más amigable, jocosa, como si Kyungsoo hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso presa de la más absoluta ingenuidad. Kyungsoo no dejó de tener miedo por ello. 

―Tienes razón, cachorrito. Los vampiros no podemos procrear, pero eso no nos impide tener una familia. Al menos no a mí. ―Levantó las cejas en un gesto que debía significar algo importante pero que Kyungsoo no comprendió. Estaba demasiado preocupado observando sus ojos rojos, que recordaba mucho más oscuros de la vez anterior. 

Su gesto de confusión debió ser lo suficientemente notable como para propiciar que el vampiro, un ser muy guardado y por lo general nada dispuesto a compartir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, le proporcionara una explicación que poco ayudó a Kyungsoo a comprender mucho más de lo que ya sabía. 

―Tengo familia como tú, aunque la mía no es de sangre… ¿O sí, precisamente? 

Y la mueca que le cruzó el rostro por un instante fue tan macabra que a Kyungsoo se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo con los ojos clavados en él. Como el insecto que es incapaz de apartar la mirada de la luz del fuego que lo matará. 

―No me tengas miedo, cachorrito. Si quisiera hacerte daño no te habría ayudado con el oso ―aclaró tras recomponerse. 

―Deja de llamarme eso. ―El lobo frunció el ceño. 

―¿Qué, «cachorrito»? Pero si probablemente lo eres. ―Se rio entre dientes, y el gesto cómico que le cambió la cara entonces no parecía concordar con sus ojos carmesí y la muerte blanca de sus colmillos―. ¿Cuántos años tienes, quince? ¿Dieciséis? 

Kyungsoo frunció el ceño de nuevo y su mirada pasó de ser molesta a ser muy indignada. 

―Tengo más de setenta años, así que no me llames cachorrito. 

En ese momento el vampiro comenzó a reírse a carcajadas sin importar que la situación fuera tensa, sin importar que la noche fuera peligrosa y que acabaran de esconderse de un oso negro, sin importar que aquello fuera en realidad una forma de mostrar debilidad ―¿o era acaso locura?― ante Kyungsoo. Se rio tanto que un par de lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas y se dobló por el esfuerzo. Se rio tanto que por un momento Kyungsoo le perdió el miedo y pudo ver escondidos tras los rasgos escalofriantes del vampiro al chico que alguna vez debió ser. 

―¿Cómo debería llamarte entonces? ―dijo una vez las carcajadas aminoraron. La sonrisa todavía le estiraba los labios en un gesto que, siniestramente, a Kyungsoo le pareció cautivador. 

―Kyungsoo. 

―¿Así te llamas? 

Kyungsoo asintió. El vampiro lo imitó. 

―¿Cómo te llamas tú? ―El lobo no comprendía cómo era posible, pero no tenía miedo. No podía obligarse a tener miedo de un ser que, por más que lo hubieran enseñado a temer, no le había hecho daño ninguna de las dos veces que lo había tenido cerca. No podía tener miedo de aquel extraño que, sin tener por qué, lo había sacado de entre las fauces de la muerte. 

―Jaehwan ―respondió casi con solemnidad―. Me llamo Jaehwan.


	2. Conflicto

Hacía días que Baekhyun se notaba rara. Andaba sin fuerzas y decaída sin razón, casi como si llevara sobre los hombros un peso que la agachaba cada vez más y no la dejaba levantar cabeza. Estaba mucho más sensible de la cuenta y la sola presencia de alguien más que Jongin ―o Kyungsoo en ocasiones, debía admitir casi a regañadientes― la lanzaba automáticamente a un estado de tensión y ansiedad que la hacía querer echarse a llorar. 

Su relación con Jongdae estaba en un punto... extraño. Sí, extraño era la palabra correcta. El interés mutuo existía, pero el hecho de que cada vez fuera más abrumador por parte del beta la hacía sentir incómoda de modos que no podía controlar. Apenas se había acostumbrado a la inquietante atención que le dedicaban Minseok y los tres betas del Clan desde que tenía uso de razón; no podía soportar cómo poco a poco la insistencia natural de Jongdae la sacaba pasito a pasito de su elemento y la recluía más y más dentro de sí misma y de la parca protección que la pobre Jongin le pudiera ofrecer desde su igual posición de desventaja. 

Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho que la impedía respirar con normalidad. Los huesos le pesaban de modos que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera en los días en los que hacían las rondas más largas o las primeras veces que había salido a explorar cuando se transformó conscientemente por primera vez. Notaba cómo casi desde el tuétano le irradiaba una especie de dolor sordo y constante que impedía que se concentrara en nada más que en la extraña sensación de que quería escaparse de su propio cuerpo sin saber muy bien por qué. 

Todo pasó por una simple suposición de que estaba incubando un resfriado malo hasta que una noche se despertó tras una pesadilla horrible y casi pudo ver cómo una ola de calor que poco tenía que ver con una fiebre normal se le escapaba del cuerpo de forma continua y asfixiante. Baekhyun temblaba y sentía la boca seca como si se hubiera tragado un puñado de cenizas, y tembló aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello que sentía no era un resfriado, que no estaba enferma y que el dolor amortiguado que la acribillaba desde hacía días no era más que el modo que tenía su cuerpo de decirle que el acercamiento de Jongdae y los otros betas no era pura coincidencia. 

Desgraciadamente, Baekhyun no había tenido a nadie que pudiera enseñarle ciertas cosas, no había contado con la guía de ninguna otra hembra para crecer y había tenido que apoyarse en su instinto y en lo poco que le había podido insinuar Minseok para avanzar y tirar del brazo de Jongin para que la siguiera ―porque si Baekhyun estaba perdida, la jovencísima Jongin sabría mucho menos que ella― y poder desarrollarse lo más sanamente posible. Y en mitad de la noche, con la única compañía en la cueva de tres machos dormidos, Baekhyun tuvo más miedo que nunca. Porque a Baekhyun nadie la había enseñado ni guiado, pero sabía con certeza que se estaba preparando para su primer celo. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Despertarse de golpe en medio de la noche comenzó a convertirse en un hábito. Agradecía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, que nadie hubiera notado las ojeras negras que le pintaban surcos bajo los ojos, que nadie hubiera visto que se tropezaba cada vez con más frecuencia mientras salía a recoger comida, que nadie hubiera _olido_ nada en ella. Tal vez había tenido suerte porque no coincidía en rondas con Minseok ni Jongdae desde hacía varias semanas, pero no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Se encontraba en tensión constante y no sabía qué hacer. Lo lógico sería que avisara a Minseok de lo que le sucedía, aunque el simple miedo de acercarse a él para tal asunto la hacía echarse a temblar; no porque el alfa pudiera enfadarse con ella, sino por las... consecuencias que la noticia podría llegar a desencadenar. Y era peligroso pero Baekhyun necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque ese alguien no supiera cómo ayudarla, aunque siguiera estando sola frente a su problema. 

No quería pararse a pensarlo mucho, pero que su primer celo representara un problema para ella era ya un problema en sí. 

Por eso fue que cuando se despertó sudando tras otra pesadilla unos días más tarde con la luna aún alta en el cielo decidió que necesitaba hablar con Jongin. Tal vez hacerlo y quitarse en parte el peso de encima la ayudaría al menos a conciliar el sueño y no sentir que estaba a punto de deshacerse como un diente de león al paso de una tormenta fiera. 

Y tal vez hablar con Jongin la ayudara también a esclarecer por qué Kyungsoo llevaba semanas desapareciendo de la cueva cada noche. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

―¿Has encontrado setas? ―Baekhyun no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que era Jongin quien acababa de asomar por los arbustos que bloqueaban parcialmente el camino. 

―No. He encontrado algo mucho mejor ―respondió Jongin con voz cantarina. 

Efectivamente, cuando Baekhyun se volvió sobre sus talones, era la cara llena de barro de Jongin la que la saludaba con una sonrisa cegadora. Aquello no fue lo que más desconcertó a Baekhyun, sin embargo, sino más bien el hecho de que la chica se acercara a ella completamente desnuda y tuviera un par de manchas de sangre en la mejilla y el cuello. 

―¿Qué te ha pasado? ―preguntó con un deje de extrañeza y preocupación en la voz. 

―¡Mira! ―exclamó Jongin mientras se sacaba las manos de detrás de la espalda, donde antes las escondía, para enseñarle a Baekhyun que con dedos firmes sujetaba un conejo muerto por las orejas―. Lo he cazado yo. ―Una sonrisa orgullosa volvió a pintarle los labios. 

Lo cierto era que Baekhyun también se sentía orgullosa de Jongin, mas no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarla como si hubiera cometido un grave error. No se alejaba mucho de la realidad, después de todo. 

―¡Jongin! ―siseó, como si hubiera alguien cerca que no debiera escuchar lo que decía pese a que se encontraban solas en aquel parche de bosquejo―. Sabes que a Minseok no le gusta que cacemos. ¿Cómo le vas a explicar el conejo muerto? 

Jongin hizo un puchero. 

―Debería agradecérmelo porque por una vez desde la ronda anterior comerá carne y no solo hierbajos y setas ―murmuró con descontento. 

―Lo sé, cielo. ―Baekhyun se levantó del lugar en el que había estado acuclillada hasta el momento tras dejar las bayas que había recogido junto al tronco de un árbol―. Sé que lo haces con buena intención pero sabes de sobra que Minseok se enfadará si se entera de que te has puesto en peligro cazando. 

Y era verdad. Tanto Jongin como Baekhyun querían participar con el resto de la manada cuando salían a cazar; parecía muy divertido, si los gritos y las risas exultantes de Chanyeol y Sehun cada vez que volvían con sendas presas entre las fauces eran guía suficiente. Las dos chicas deseaban por instinto unirse a ellos y correr a toda velocidad por el monte, atravesar los claros del bosque y mojarse las patas en los riachuelos persiguiendo al ciervo más astuto del rebaño, o tal vez buscando el rastro de un grupo de escurridizas ardillas. Algo dentro de ellas las empujaba a lanzarse a la caza cuando era hora de buscar comida pero la voz autoritaria de Minseok parecía resonar con mucha más fuerza dentro de sus cabezas que sus propios deseos. Desde que el Clan sufriera el gran varapalo de perder a casi la mitad de sus miembros a manos de los cazadores muchos años antes, cuando los tres omegas de la manada apenas contaban una década entre todos, Minseok había sido muy claro en su deseo de que Baekhyun y Jongin se mantuvieran lo más alejadas de cualquier tipo de amenaza posible. Eran, después de todo, las únicas hembras del Clan y la supervivencia de este dependía de ellas básicamente. 

Baekhyun recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que, jugando con un Chanyeol recién llegado a la manada, había intentado enseñarle al pobre beta cómo atrapar los ratones que merodeaban por los alrededores de la cueva. La propia Baekhyun no sobresalía en dicha tarea ―era más cosa de Sehun en realidad―, pero tras un par de intentos y más de un salto y revolcón por el barro había conseguido atrapar un par de ellos. No fue consciente de que se había arañado una mejilla hasta que fue a enseñarle a Minseok los ratoncitos muertos y el alfa se lo indicó con la voz tersa y una mirada que hizo que Baekhyun se encogiera sobre sí misma. Aquel día Minseok le había prohibido a Baekhyun, y por extensión a Jongin, que participaran en las actividades de caza del Clan, por más livianas que estas fueran. No podían arriesgarse a perderlas por una herida mal hecha o por una vuelta de caza desafortunada. 

―No me he puesto en peligro. ―Jongin parecía muy arrepentida con sus bonitos ojos clavados en el suelo y el pelo largo y negro tapándole medio rostro, y Baekhyun odiaba verla así porque en realidad Jongin no había hecho nada malo―. Ha sido solo un conejo. Estaba ahí, delante de mí... Yo solo me he transformado y he saltado sobre él. No he hecho nada más. No era peligroso. Era un conejo. 

―Jongin, sé que no era peligroso. ―Escuchar su voz ahogada de culpa por algo tan injusto hizo que Baekhyun se acercara los pocos pasos que la separaban de la otra chica, ya más alta que ella pese a ser más joven―. No has hecho nada malo, solo querías que comiéramos carne y querías que todos estuvieran orgullosos de ti por contribuir con tu esfuerzo. Lo sé y estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas atrapado a este tipejo ―dijo señalando al conejo que Jongin aún tenía atrapado entre los dedos. Acto seguido, Baekhyun alzó una mano y limpió con cuidado la salpicadura de sangre que Jongin tenía en la mejilla―. Pero sabes de sobra que a Minseok no le gustará saber que lo has hecho y también sabes que no quieres ver a Minseok enfadado, ¿verdad? 

Jongin asintió con un nuevo puchero. 

―Entonces deshazte del conejo mientras yo llevo las bayas a casa y cuando lo hagas vamos a limpiarte todo ese barro, ¿vale? ―A veces Baekhyun sentía mucha pena por Jongin, por lo que sabía que la chica podría llegar a ser y nunca sería por culpa de las reglas del Clan. A veces Baekhyun también sentía pena por sí misma por correr el mismo destino, pero no se permitía pensar eso cuando tenía a Jongin delante. 

―Pero no quiero desperdiciarlo. ―Cuando Jongin levantó la vista tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas, como cuando intentaba contener las lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo―. Habría muerto en vano. 

Aquello también inquietaba a Baekhyun, aunque si debía elegir entre el bienestar de Jongin y el conejo sacrificado sin motivo no dudaría un segundo en ser egoísta y escoger a Jongin por encima del pobre animal. Antes de que pudiera intentar buscar una solución al dilema, los ojos de Jongin se iluminaron y la omega más joven volvió a hablar. 

―¿Y si se lo doy a Kyungsoo? ―La incertidumbre le picaba en los labios porque Kyungsoo también era un tema delicado que tratar, pero la idea parecía apetecerle más que la situación que tenían entre manos. 

―¿Dárselo y que finja que lo ha cazado él? 

Jongin asintió tan rápido que el pelo le rebotó en todas direcciones. 

Baekhyun miró al conejo con recelo, como si el pobre animal fuera a delatarlas en caso de hacer lo que Jongin había pensado. Kyungsoo no era alguien con quien nadie en la manada tuviera mucha relación y ni siquiera sabía bien por qué. Las cosas habían sido así desde que Baekhyun tenía uso de razón, por eso cuando Jongin le preguntaba que por qué el omega dormía solo normalmente o por qué siempre recibía reprimendas de Minseok o Jongdae aunque no hubiera cometido error alguno, lo único que Baekhyun podía decirle a la otra chica era que el Clan funcionaba así. Aunque a ella no la complaciera la idea y a Jongin no pareciera agradarla tampoco. 

―Tenía pensado ofrecérselo a él de todos modos ―comentó Jongin apenas sin voz―. Está cada vez más delgado y creo que le vendría bien. 

Aquel pensamiento altruista le chocó a Baekhyun. Aunque a ella no le faltaban de esos hacia Kyungsoo ―después de todo había sido ella quien había curado las heridas del omega cuando volvió magullado de una de sus últimas rondas y cuidó de él cuando estuvo sin conocimiento durante dos días―, no pensaba que Jongin pudiera seguir intentando ser amable con él a pesar de la hostilidad general que existía hacia el muchacho en el Clan. Jongin era una buena chica. 

―Ve a dárselo mientras yo dejo esto en casa y nos vemos en el río ―ofreció Baekhyun con una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. Que no te vea nadie ―exclamó antes de recoger los frutos de su colecta de la mañana y echar a andar al trote hacia la cueva. 

El camino hacia casa y hacia el río se salvó sin muchos incidentes. Conversó únicamente con Sehun durante unos segundos, los suficientes para decirle al beta que ella y Jongin iban a bañarse. Con la situación tan delicada en la que estaban y la precariedad de su propio estado, Baekhyun prefería ahorrarse cualquier tipo de altercado con los demás miembros del Clan si era posible. 

Cuando al fin vislumbró los reflejos del río en los árboles que bordeaban la pequeña cuenca de agua que hacía el recodo del río naturalmente, Baekhyun respiró con profundidad. Era el momento propicio para contarle lo que sucedía a Jongin, era el momento propicio para apoyarse en la otra chica y ver si podía encontrar una salida a la encrucijada en la que se encontraba. 

Jongin tenía ya los pies en el agua para cuando la otra omega atravesó la barrera natural de arbustos que guardaba el recoveco de miradas indiscretas. Parecía no importarle estar desnuda; eso extrañó a Baekhyun de un modo que no podía explicarse a sí misma puesto que la desnudez nunca había sido noticia en el Clan, y mucho menos entre ellas dos. Baekhyun sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar la nube de confusión que le nublaba la cabeza y se acercó al agua lo suficiente como para que se le mojaran las plantas de los pies. 

―Está rica, ¿verdad? ―Jongin la miraba con las manos a la espalda, las mejillas y el pecho aún manchados de barro y una sonrisa en los labios. 

Baekhyun miró el agua transparente, miró las rocas y las plantas sumergidas y miró los pececitos aventureros que se escondían de sus ojos penetrantes y no pudo evitar imitar la sonrisa de la otra chica. Asintió despacio mientras se desnudaba con movimientos controlados, como si se estuviera preparando para chocar contra el suelo duro e impío tras una larga caída. En pocos segundos, sin embargo, las dos muchachas estaban sentadas dentro del agua y Baekhyun limpiaba con cuidado los churretes que le manchaban la cara a Jongin. 

Se preguntó entonces, mientras frotaba las yemas de sus dedos contra la piel embarrada de la chica, cómo iba a hacer para contarle lo que le pasaba, cómo explicaría por qué tenía las manos tan calientes si Jongin se lo preguntaba, cómo le diría que tal vez no le quedaría mucho tiempo para protegerla y estar con ella si finalmente entraba en celo y alguien la marcaba. 

―Date la vuelta ―ordenó con suavidad; Jongin obedeció tras escuchar sus siguientes palabras―. Voy a trenzarte el pelo. 

―Átalo bien, no quiero que se me deshaga y acabe despertándome con la cara de Chanyeol enterrada en el pelo ―refunfuñó de forma adorable―. No me deja moverme en toda la noche con su careto aplastado contra mi pelo. 

Baekhyun se rio suavemente, comenzando a peinarle la melena con suavidad, librándose de las hojas y agujas de pino que se le habían enredado tras cazar el conejo un rato antes. Hablando del conejo. 

―¿Le has dado eso a Kyungsoo? 

Con un movimiento corto para no molestar a Baekhyun en su tarea, Jongin asintió antes de comenzar a canturrear. Baekhyun necesitaba comenzar a hablar antes de que la presión la hiciera explotar o echarse a llorar. O las dos. 

―Jongin, ¿has notado algo raro últimamente? ―Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el temblor que le hacía vibrar la voz se amortiguara con el sonido del agua correr y Jongin no se diera cuenta. 

La joven intentó darse la vuelta para mirar a Baekhyun con gesto extrañado, pero un tirón de pelo le recordó que esta la tenía tan bien sujeta que no sería capaz de moverse por más que lo intentara. 

―¿A qué te refieres con «algo raro»? ―inquirió tras unos segundos de pausa. 

―A cosas que no son normales. ―Baekhyun se sintió estúpida al decir aquello, pero el miedo le impedía ser más concisa. 

―¿Cosas que no son normales? ¿Como qué? ¿El sol poniéndose por el este? 

―No, idiota. ―Baekhyun reciprocó la risita de Jongin frente a ella; siguió trenzándole el pelo para distraerse―. Cosas más cercanas, dentro del Clan. 

―Eres tú lo único raro que hay dentro del Clan, Baekhyun ―puntualizó Jongin chapoteando ligeramente en el agua―. Tanto misticismo no te sienta bien. 

―Un poco de respeto, jovencita ―reprendió sin enfado alguno―. Aunque no vas demasiado desencaminada. 

―¿A qué te refieres? ―La curiosidad de Jongin era infinita y aquella ocasión no iba a ser menos. 

―¿No me notas rara? ¿No sientes nada? ¿No hueles nada? 

Baekhyun tragó saliva ruidosamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora que había dejado las pistas claras sobre el camino para que Jongin las siguiera con sus pies ligeros. Esta se giró con lentitud una vez confirmó que Baekhyun había terminado de trenzarle el pelo y se sentó de frente a ella. La observó durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos como si buscara algo que se le escapara, algo invisible que debía ver pero que no atisbaba del todo. Una de sus manos se alzó desde el agua después y, con cuidado, rozó el cuello de Baekhyun con el dorso de sus dedos. Una chispa se le encendió en los ojos y miró a Baekhyun a los ojos antes de abrir la boca y responderle. 

―¿Qué te pasa? ―Al fin había notado que algo sucedía pero, al igual que la propia Baekhyun al principio, era incapaz de averiguar de qué se trataba. 

―Creo... Jongin, creo que estoy entrando en celo. 

El gesto de consternación de Jongin no hizo que Baekhyun se sintiera mejor ni que el estómago le diera menos vueltas. Las dos omegas se miraron fijamente durante largos minutos en los que lo único que se escuchó fue el agua correr y el ocasional animalito paseándose por los alrededores en el bosque. 

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―dijo finalmente la más joven. 

Una sensación de alivio sobrecogedor bañó a Baekhyun de modo más refrescante que el agua del río, porque no solo la situación no causaba rechazo en Jongin, sino que la chica parecía haber comprendido cuál era el dilema de Baekhyun y por qué estaba tan al borde de un abismo. 

―No... No lo sé ―admitió, y en aquella ocasión sí que dejó que se le notara el temblor en la voz―. Estoy muy asustada. No sé qué va a pasar conmigo o qué va a pasar contigo. 

―A mí no me va a pasar nada ―aseguró Jongin con el ceño fruncido―. Pero sabes que si... Si eres la primera en poder tener crías de las dos... Minseok... 

Baekhyun apartó la mirada. 

―Lo sé. ―Tenía la voz ligeramente ahogada―. Si soy la primera, Minseok será quien me marque. 

―¿Has pensado qué hacer para evitarlo? 

Una risotada histérica casi se le escapa a Baekhyun de los labios. ¿Qué podría hacer para evitar que el alfa la dejara embarazada? Baekhyun sabía que no estaba preparada, sabía que no sería capaz de ser madre, de traer criaturas al mundo. No quería, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y mucho menos si era con alguien por quien no sentía más que cariño y respeto. Pensó en Jongdae y en cómo el corazón le revoloteaba en el pecho cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, y pensó en una situación en la que Jongdae fuera el alfa solo para encontrarse con que no, tampoco en esa tesitura querría quedarse embarazada. No quería tener crías, no quería, no quería, no quería. 

Jongin la sacó de su espiral con una mano tibia en el hombro. 

―Baekhyun, tranquila ―le dijo con suavidad―. No pasa nada, todo está bien. Todo va a ir bien. Siento haber hecho cundir el pánico. 

―No, no te... preocupes. ―Le estaba costando trabajo volver del lugar caótico en el que se había sumido por un momento―. El único modo que tendría de evitar todo esto de cualquier modo sería desapareciendo. Puf, Baekhyun se volatiliza en el aire y nadie la ve hasta que pase el peligro. ―Intentó representar una explosión con los dedos. 

―Eso sería complicado ―replicó Jongin con la cabeza gacha―. Si te fueras de aquí estarías sola y eso sería muy peligroso. Y Sehun no tardaría en encontrarte si Minseok le pidiera que te buscara. 

El olfato de Sehun era el más agudo de entre todos los miembros del Clan. Fue él a fin de cuentas quien encontró a Chanyeol años atrás cuando un grupo de humanos estaba a punto de matarlo, a pesar de que la distancia a la que se encontraba amedrentaría al más agudo de los cazadores. 

―No sé qué hacer. Tengo tanto miedo, Jongin. ―El labio inferior le tembló y quiso contener las lágrimas pero le resultó imposible. Antes de darse cuenta estaba entre los brazos de Jongin sollozando. 

―¿Se ha dado cuenta alguien? ―Era curioso cómo la más joven era la que más calmada se mostraba. 

Baekhyun negó repetidas veces. 

―No creo. ―Los dedos de Jongin en su pelo la tranquilizaban en cierto modo―. Si alguno hubiera notado algo no habría tardado en saltar la alarma. Están casi deseosos de que pase. 

―Es perturbador. 

Baekhyun se incorporó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que Jongin mostraba incomodidad en voz alta ante las atenciones de los machos del Clan. 

―Lo sé. 

Volvió a hacerse el silencio durante unos momentos hasta que Jongin se puso en pie y le tendió las manos a Baekhyun. 

―Todo va a ir bien, Baek ―aseguró mientras la ayudaba a levantarse―. Pensaremos en algo y todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. ―Baekhyun no supo si la sonrisa que le dedicó Jongin estaba más dirigida a ella o a sí misma pero de cualquier modo la agradeció. Un poco de positividad en el caos no venía nada mal―. Ahora volvamos, que si tardamos demasiado vendrán a buscarnos y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? 

La mirada significativa que le lanzó hizo que Baekhyun se tensara y se apresurara a recoger la ropa de la orilla. Jongin le dio una palmadita en la espalda para que se calmara mientras se vestía con lo que le había traído Baekhyun al llegar; echó a andar en cuanto terminó. 

―Me voy adelantando para que no se impacienten ―dijo por encima del hombro―. No te entretengas. 

Eso fue precisamente lo que hizo Baekhyun cuando Jongin desapareció entre el follaje: entretenerse. No había dado un par de pasos tras terminar de vestirse cuando captó un olor familiar que disipó violentamente la tranquilidad que Jongin había conseguido filtrar en su sistema. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Baekhyun tuvo un motivo para gruñirle a Kyungsoo, que apareció desde detrás de un tronco caído con aspecto de estar cuando menos arrepentido. 

―Lo siento, yo... 

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ―cortó Baekhyun con el ceño fruncido; intentó mantener la compostura todo lo que le fue posible porque parecer autoritaria la ayudaría a que Kyungsoo fuera sincero con ella, si bien por dentro acababa de derretirse en un ataque de histeria que la echó a sudar profusamente. 

―Ah, yo no... Yo... 

―¿Qué has oído? ―intentó de nuevo, esta vez cruzándose de brazos. 

Kyungsoo la observó con sus grandes ojos grises y, si Baekhyun no lo conociera desde que nació, habría dicho que el omega no era más que un cachorrito que esperaba un castigo por hacer algo muy malo. Conocía ese gesto demasiado bien; era el que el muchacho había llevado a cuestas durante sus setenta años de vida. Sabía que Kyungsoo quería decir algo, al igual que sabía que algo dentro de él mismo se lo impedía como le había impedido alzar la voz o hablar siquiera jamás, pero en esta ocasión Baekhyun no sabía si esperar que el chico hablara era la mejor de sus opciones o no. 

―Baekhyun, yo sí que... Tal vez Jongin no se haya dado cuenta porque estáis juntas casi siempre pero... ―Kyungsoo tragó saliva con la mirada clavada en la tierra oscura que le manchaba los pies; no podía parar de trabarse al hablar―. Yo sí he notado el cambio, _lo huelo_ y... ya sabes lo que eso significa. 

Aquello mandó las alarmas del pánico a gritar desesperadas dentro de Baekhyun, que tuvo que esforzarse para no dejar que esos gritos se le escaparan del pecho. Tal y como había insinuado Kyungsoo, si él era capaz de oler el cambio en Baekhyun, los demás no tardarían en hacerlo. Eso le daba mucho menos tiempo del que esperaba tener, mucho menos tiempo para pensar en un plan, para mentalizarse en caso de tener que revelar la verdad, para decidir qué hacer consigo misma en caso de no tener más salida que su deber para con el Clan. 

―Kyungsoo, por favor ―musitó entonces, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas―. Por favor, no... 

―Baek, escúchame. ―Su tono casi suplicante paralizó a Baekhyun―. Quiero... Quiero ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte. 

―¿Por qué? 

La mirada que le dedicó Kyungsoo en aquel momento le dijo a Baekhyun que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar. 

―Porque sé lo que es vivir una vida miserable sin merecerla y no le deseo eso a nadie. 

―No... No puedo, Kyungsoo, no sé qué pretendes pero no... 

―Baekhyun. ―Fue el turno de Kyungsoo de interrumpir―. Si yo estuviera en tu posición estaría incluso más asustado que tú. Eres inteligente, así que debes saber de sobra que... Bueno, que no tienes muchas opciones. 

Baekhyun lo miró atónita; jamás había escuchado a Kyungsoo hablar tanto ni tan serio. El omega continuó mientras retorcía sus propias manos nerviosamente. 

―La posibilidad que te ofrezco es una locura pero es lo único que se me ocurre. ―Volvió a clavar sus ojos en Baekhyun por un instante―. Es lo único que tengo. 

―¿Qué...? ―Carraspeó; se le cerraba la garganta por segundos―. ¿Qué me ofreces? 

―Conozco un sitio ―comenzó―. Y no es del todo seguro y no te va a gustar. Es... lo único que puedo ofrecerte, pero es un lugar en el que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarte nunca. 

―Kyungsoo, estamos hablando de Minseok, _de Jongdae_ ―enfatizó ella con la voz demasiado aguda, demasiado angustiada―. Removerían cielo y tierra para encontrarme. ¿En qué sitio no me buscarían si desapareciera de un momento a otro sin decir nada? 

―En uno donde haya vampiros. 

Con la rapidez con la que un venado huye de las garras de un oso, una ola fría petrificó a Baekhyun, que miró a Kyungsoo de hito en hito sin ser capaz de comprender del todo lo que el muchacho le acababa de decir. No podía estar insinuando lo que ella creía, era simplemente absurdo. Si había algo que podía hacerle daño de verdad de forma gratuita era un vampiro; no estaba dispuesta a acercarse a ninguna de esas criaturas por accidente y mucho menos adrede. Si antes no había encontrado motivos para ver algo malo en Kyungsoo, aquellas palabras estaban rellenando gota a gota el cupo de todos los años que habían pasado juntos. 

―Estás loco ―escupió Baekhyun casi con asco―. No sé qué se te pasa por la cabeza pero me niego a entrar en tu juego desequilibrado para acabar muerta. 

―Pero Baekhyun. ―Kyungsoo la llamó cuando ella empezó a andar de vuelta a casa sin mirar atrás―. Sabes que si te quedas aquí acabarás siendo... 

―Déjalo, no quiero saber nada más. ―Apretó el paso esperando de algún modo que la idea de Kyungsoo se quedara atrás, tan atrás como el otro omega que se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo desesperado que ella llevaba. 

―Tu único modo de no acabar marcada, preñada y miserable es, tal y como le has dicho a Jongin, desaparecer. Desvanecerte en el aire y que nadie sepa dónde estás ―insistió Kyungsoo―. ¡Y el único modo de que desaparezcas y tengas posibilidades de que no te encuentren es este! 

La omega no contestó y aumentó el ritmo. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y olvidarse de que aquella conversación había tenido lugar jamás. 

―No quiero que te pase nada malo, Baek. Confía en mí. 

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo? 

Baekhyun se detuvo, aunque no se giró hacia él. Los pies de Kyungsoo pararon justo tras ella. 

―Porque soy tu única opción. 

Algo dentro de ella se removió. Sabía que Kyungsoo tenía razón, sabía que no le quedaba más opción que salir de allí lo antes posible y esconderse en el lugar más recóndito para que nadie la encontrara hasta que el celo pasara y pudiera volver a casa y fingir que se había desorientado y perdido durante unas semanas. Kyungsoo lo sabía también y estaba intentando ayudarla, pero el instinto impidió que Baekhyun pudiera dejarse arrastrar por el otro omega y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya había echado a correr hacia casa una vez más. Kyungsoo la llamó varias veces. Baekhyun lo ignoró. 

No tardaron en llegar a las afueras de la cueva con el ritmo acelerado que ambos llevaban. Junto a la hoguera que ardía a unos metros de la entrada vieron a Jongin agachada al lado de Sehun, que removía algo dentro de un cazo. Debían haber estado mucho tiempo fuera porque el resto de miembros del Clan estaba ya en pie y desperezándose, preparándose para la ronda que comenzarían unas horas más tarde. Al ver a Minseok y a Jongdae, Baekhyun se detuvo en seco; no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, como si ahora que había hablado con Jongin y que Kyungsoo también sabía lo que sucedía, el secreto fuera mucho mayor y mucho más difícil de contener. 

―Baek ―dijo de pronto una voz a su derecha; Baekhyun giró la cabeza sobresaltada para encontrarse de frente con Jongdae, que la miraba con una mezcla de confusión y debilidad―. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

―Sí, claro. ―La omega casi sintió cómo se encogía sobre sí misma de modo natural, intentando de alguna forma desaparecer y pasar desapercibida. _Que nadie se dé cuenta, que nadie se dé cuenta, que nadie se dé cuenta._

Jongdae la miró contrariado, como si supiera que algo no iba bien pero no supiera decir exactamente qué fallaba. Baekhyun sentía sobre ella no solo los ojos de Jongdae, sino los de la manada al completo, y tuvo la repentina necesidad de llorar porque sentía que no sería lo suficientemente fuerte ni avispada como para escapar de aquella situación ilesa. 

―¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ―Jongdae repitió la pregunta mientras la examinaba atentamente. Baekhyun deseó que no lo hiciera, pero se acercó a ella y le pasó la punta de la nariz por la sien antes de aspirar profundamente―. Hueles raro. 

Los nervios de Baekhyun estaban a punto de explotar, si no estallaba ella antes en lágrimas. Si Jongdae notaba algo demasiado raro, los demás no tardarían en acercarse, y Minseok sería capaz de pillar al vuelo lo que sucedía incluso sin la ayuda de Sehun. Baekhyun tenía que huir cuanto antes de la presencia de olfatos finos por su propio bien. 

―Estoy... genial ―musitó evitando los ojos inquisidores de Jongdae―. De maravilla. 

―El estofado ya está listo ―intervino Jongin con una voz mucho más autoritaria de lo que era normal en ella, cosa que ayudó a desviar la atención de Baekhyun por un momento―. Vamos a disfrutar del conejo que ha cazado hoy Kyungsoo. 

Con un chasquido de su lengua, Jongdae echó a andar hacia el fuego junto a los demás y Baekhyun agradeció silenciosamente una y mil veces a Jongin por interceder y salvarla del colapso inminente. No sabía qué habría sucedido si Jongdae la hubiera mirado con esos ojos penetrantes un segundo más. 

Una figura le rozó el hombro entonces. Kyungsoo pasó por su lado con gesto determinado y cejas fruncidas y se detuvo a unos pasos de Baekhyun para darse la vuelta y dedicarle una mirada que gritaba muchas cosas en el tenso silencio que se interponía entre los dos. El muchacho no dijo nada, solo la observó un momento más antes de dirigirse al fuego con el resto del Clan, dejando a Baekhyun de pie al borde del bosque con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, las rodillas débiles y un único pensamiento en la cabeza. 

_Que nadie se dé cuenta, por favor._

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Baekhyun no estaba segura de si el camino era más empedrado que de costumbre por aquella zona o si ella tenía los sentidos tan aguzados que sentía con mucha más claridad cada pequeña roca y ramita seca que se le clavaba en las almohadillas y le rozaba el lomo. Era extraño ver a Kyungsoo andar por delante y abrir paso, marcar el camino. Era muy extraño pero a Baekhyun no le quedaba otra que seguir sus zancadas, mucho más seguras que las que ella misma daba por el suelo seco y chasqueante, para poder llegar a su destino. 

―No queda mucho ―anunció Kyungsoo tras volver a su forma humana. La luna brillaba tanto entre las copas de los altos árboles centenarios que casi no parecía real, que casi parecía que alguien la había hechizado. 

Con piernas temblorosas, Baekhyun hizo lo mismo que el otro omega y se acercó hasta su posición a trompicones. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado andando pero se le había hecho eterno y muy corto al mismo tiempo. Había sido todo muy precipitado, no cabía duda, aunque el momento en el que había sujetado a Kyungsoo antes de irse a dormir aquella noche para decirle con labios silenciosos que aceptaba su oferta le parecía que había sucedido muchos años atrás. El corazón no dejaba de darle saltos en el pecho y al mismo tiempo darle la sensación de que estaba a punto de parársele; si no se calmaba, acabaría causándoles problemas. Los nervios no son para la caza, o eso había escuchado decir a Minseok muchas veces antes de salir con los chicos al bosque. Bien mirado, sin embargo, Baekhyun no creía que aquella norma se aplicara cuando uno era potencialmente la presa y no el cazador. 

Unos metros más adelante, la espesura del bosque se dispersaba ligeramente y dejaba ver los destellos de la luna sobre el río limpio. Kyungsoo detuvo sus pasos y se giró para encararse a Baekhyun, mas ella se le adelantó antes de que pudiera hablar. 

―¿Cuántos son? ―Fue incapaz de guardarse la pregunta más tiempo. No sabía qué iba a ver cuando siguiera a Kyungsoo fuera de los territorios del Clan pero quería esa sensación de falsa seguridad que le daría tener algo de información del enemigo, aunque este no fuera en realidad enemigo y sí al mismo tiempo. Baekhyun estaba confundida. Mareada. 

―No muchos. ―Kyungsoo la miraba tenso, como si él mismo no supiera muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Aquello no tranquilizó a Baekhyun. 

―Cuántos son. ―Ya no era una pregunta, era una orden que Kyungsoo no tuvo mucho problema en desobedecer con sus palabras siguientes. 

―Algunos van a estar más asustados que tú, así que no te preocupes ―le dijo con tono apaciguador. 

Baekhyun soltó un ruidito de incredulidad pese a que su propósito principal debía ser mantenerse todo lo oculta posible. ¿Cómo podía creerse las palabras de Kyungsoo? 

―¿Por qué iban a estarlo? ―siseó sonoramente―. Seguro que son mucho más fuertes que nosotros. 

―Lo entenderás cuando lo veas. ―El tono si no neutro, entumecido de Kyungsoo era fastidioso. 

―¿Qué quiere decir...? 

―Quédate aquí ―la cortó él antes de dedicarle una mirada significativa para que cerrara la boca cuando se dispuso a hablar de nuevo―. Necesito que te quedes aquí para que no te huelan y todo sea más fácil. Cuando puedas acercarte, aullaré. 

Baekhyun no tuvo tiempo de replicar o de intentar detener a Kyungsoo porque el omega se transformó en lobo y echó a correr hacia el río antes de que ella pudiera siquiera parpadear. El temblor que antes le recorría la columna se intensificó al verse sola en aquella zona del bosque que no conocía. Ni siquiera estaba segura de estar dentro de los terrenos del Clan. Intentó ver hacia dónde se dirigía Kyungsoo, ver dónde se escondían los vampiros, y esperó al mismo tiempo que aquello no fuera una trampa y no estuvieran sobre ella en los árboles esperando a que se quedara sola para partirle el cuello. ¿En qué cabeza lúcida cabía aquella idea? ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que era una buena idea dejarse llevar a la boca del lobo ―del vampiro, en este caso? Recordó entonces la sensación de la nariz de Jongdae en su piel mientras la olisqueaba y tembló tanto que cayó de rodillas al suelo. 

Tenía mucho miedo de bajar cuando Kyungsoo la llamara y descubrir que aquel plan descabellado era en realidad el peor de los dos males. Sin embargo, un tipo diferente de miedo, mucho más frío y corrosivo, la congeló allí sujeta al tronco del árbol más cercano cuando cayó en la cuenta de que también cabía la posibilidad de que el peor de los dos males fuera el Clan. Baekhyun estaba tan asustada que no estaba segura de cuál de las dos opciones le parecía más aberrante. 

Una extraña contracción en su interior la hizo doblarse y clavar las manos en la tierra ya húmeda al estar cerca del río. Oleadas de frío y calor desesperantes la recorrieron sin que ella pudiera hacer nada y una presión extraña, como si el vientre se le encogiera pero intentara abrirla en canal al mismo tiempo, la mareó tanto que tuvo que hacerse a un lado para vomitar. El celo todavía no había empezado y ya se encontraba así; no quería saber cómo serían los días siguientes ni cómo empeoraría la situación estar alejada del Clan, rodeada de vampiros. Si es que estos la dejaban viva tras verla aquella noche, claro está. 

Justo entonces, un aullido claro y prolongado cortó el silencio de la noche. Era hora de que Baekhyun se deslizara pendiente abajo y cruzara el río para encontrarse con su destino inmediato; tal vez el más peligroso al que se había enfrentado nunca. 

El agua del río le heló las patas y la hizo sentir aún peor que la sensación de incomodidad natural que la invadía al cruzar aquella masa de agua serpenteante. Podía ver a Kyungsoo en la otra orilla esperándola erguido en su forma humana; el brillo de la luna a su espalda no dejaba que Baekhyun descifrara su gesto sumido en las sombras, y la chica pataleó en el agua con desesperación porque cada segundo de incertidumbre era mucho peor que ver qué sucedía en realidad. Kyungsoo la ayudó a salir del agua cuando Baekhyun cambió de forma y ella no dudó un segundo en esconderse tras él, avergonzada como nunca por su desnudez. Era incapaz de ver a nadie en los alrededores pero podía _sentir_ a la perfección más de un par de ojos observándola. No recordaba el olor que desprendían los vampiros porque la última vez que había visto uno apenas era una niña, aunque estaba más que segura de que aquel aroma chispeante y ácido de magia intensa era precisamente de tales criaturas. 

No tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en el olor hipnotizante, sin embargo, porque apenas acababa de salir del agua cuando una voz aguda y cortante perforó el aire nocturno seguida de otra que la chistó casi de inmediato. 

―Lárgate, lob... 

―Silencio. ―Aquella voz, al igual que la primera, procedía de algún punto en las sombras que Baekhyun no era capaz de discernir. 

―Pero... ―insistió la voz aguda. 

―He dicho silencio, Hakyeon ―replicó la otra voz. 

Baekhyun no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Lo único que podía sentir con claridad era el frío de la noche que la atacaba con mordiscos despiadados, además de la vulnerabilidad que la cubría con una manta que poco hacía para ocultar su estado de los ojos ajenos. Si al menos supiera cuántos vampiros había, podría asustarse apropiadamente, pero los nervios y el amparo de la noche no la dejaban conocer la envergadura de su posible enemigo. 

Deseó no saberlo cuando ante ella y poco a poco aparecieron seis vampiros adultos. No pudo verlos con claridad pero el destello de sus miradas reveló que dos de ellos tenían los ojos rojos como la sangre, mientras que otros tres la observaban con iris color zafiro. El último de ellos tenía grandes ojos ambarinos. Baekhyun se sintió más observada que nunca y no pudo evitar encogerse tras la figura de Kyungsoo, que no era mucho más ancha que la suya, para intentar esconderse todo lo posible del escrutinio. 

―Siento haberla llamado tan precipitadamente ―intervino Kyungsoo con un toque de alarma evidente en la voz; miraba a los vampiros como si no le dieran miedo―. He olido un oso negro por la zona y no podía dejarla sola más tiempo ―explicó. 

¿Un oso negro? ¿Cómo era posible que Baekhyun no lo hubiera olido también? Estaba tan desorientada que había sido incapaz de prestar atención, por más mínima que fuera, a su alrededor por su propia seguridad. Estaba tan centrada en el peligro que la perseguía en su carrera desde detrás y que la esperaba adelante en el camino que había pasado por alto que el peligro también podía derribarla desde los flancos. 

―Tendrías que habernos avisado con tiempo ―comentó una voz diferente a las dos que habían hablado antes. 

―Es peligrosa. ―La voz aguda volvió a hablar; Baekhyun pudo comprobar que, tal y como había imaginado, correspondía a una mujer. Tenía los ojos de un azul muy intenso―. No debería estar aquí. 

―Hakyeon. ―El mismo hombre que la había chistado antes volvió a hablar, voz seria y ojos rojos y siniestros―. Las obviedades no son necesarias en este momento. Tenemos que calmarnos. 

―Pero tiene razón, Wonsik. ―Una voz muy suave, casi imperceptible, se dirigió al tal Wonsik de ojos rojos y Baekhyun se petrificó si no por lo inesperado de aquel timbre, por las promesas sangrientas que sabía que podía esconder―. Es una amenaza. 

―Ella sola no podría ni con uno de nosotros maniatado ―comentó una voz nueva. 

―Ella no, pero el resto de su manada sí ―respondió el otro. 

―¿Podemos callarnos un momento? ―El vampiro de ojos rojos que más había hablado levantó las manos en el aire y por un momento se hizo el silencio. 

―Sé que esto es... ―comenzó a hablar Kyungsoo de nuevo, pero el otro vampiro de ojos rojos se acercó un par de pasos y le cortó antes de que pudiera dar más explicaciones. Baekhyun lo observó con más claridad bajo la luz de la luna y pudo comprobar que los ojos no eran lo único aterrador de aquel vampiro; un par de colmillos blanquecinos le sobresalían lo suficiente de entre el resto de dientes perfectos como para hacer que la omega soltara un gimoteo. 

―¿Por qué la has traído? ―dijo, y sus labios bonitos distrajeron a Baekhyun de un modo que jamás sería capaz de perdonarse a sí misma―. ¿Por qué la proteges? 

―Deja que os explique y... 

―¿Por qué esperas que acojamos a alguien que te ha hecho la vida imposible desde que tienes uso de razón? ―replicó el vampiro con sus cejas anchas fruncidas. Un par de manos grandes hacían gestos que Baekhyun solo podía clasificar como demasiado fluidos para pertenecer a una criatura común. 

―A no ser que Kyungsoo nos haya estado mintiendo todo el tiempo. ―Otro vampiro, esta vez de ojos azules, entró en escena con un salto que acobardó a Baekhyun aún más tras los hombros estrechos de Kyungsoo. Tenía aspecto joven, como si su cambio se hubiera producido cuando apenas había pasado la adolescencia, y una sonrisa pícara le curvaba los labios como si de un gato enorme y complacido se tratara. 

La tensión recorrió el grupo de forma visible por un instante hasta que Kyungsoo volvió a intervenir con urgencia. 

―¡No! No es eso lo que... 

Esta vez fue el turno de Baekhyun de interrumpir al otro lobo. Estaba tan asustada que no sabía si sería capaz de conjurar palabras con sentido, si podría hablar y no echarse a llorar porque temblaba tanto que ni siquiera sabía en realidad si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse en pie. Necesitaba que la aceptaran, que alguien la rescatara y la ayudara, pero seguía sin saber si aquello era una buena idea. No iba a dejar, sin embargo, que Kyungsoo llevara otro peso más sobre sus sobrecargados hombros y tampoco iba a beneficiarse de su amabilidad después de tantos años sin haberlo atendido como se merecía. 

―No os ha mentido ―musitó tras asomarse ligeramente tras la espalda de Kyungsoo; seis pares de ojos inquietantemente brillantes se clavaron en ella con más intensidad que nunca―. El comportamiento del Clan hacia Kyungsoo ha sido siempre horrible. Nunca nadie lo ha tratado bien y es n... 

―Tú no has sido mala conmigo, Baekhyun. ―Cuando Kyungsoo trató de girarse para replicar, las manos pequeñas y delicadas de la loba se lo impidieron. 

―Pero no te defendí cuando otros lo eran y eso me hace tan culpable como a ellos. 

―Eso es porque no _podías._

―¡Claro que podía! Minseok se habría vuelto contra mí también pero no te habría dejado solo durante setenta años ―protestó Baekhyun, que no lamentó en absoluto que sus uñas se clavaran en los hombros de Kyungsoo. 

―No te estás ayudando ―gruñó este entre dientes. 

―Cierto, no te estás ayudando, cachorrita. ―El vampiro joven la miró con un gesto tan descarado que Baekhyun volvió a esconderse detrás de Kyungsoo. 

―Sanghyuk, por favor, estate callado. ―El vampiro de ojos rojos visible levantó una mano para chistarle―. Deja que hablemos los mayores. ―El chico refunfuñó pero se mantuvo callado; la situación habría sido graciosa de no ser porque Baekhyun sentía que su vida seguía pendiendo de un hilo. 

―Baekhyun no ha podido ayudarme nunca porque está en una posición de desventaja tan grande como la mía. Ahora ella necesita ayuda y yo sé que se la puedo dar, que se la podéis dar y... no quiero fallarle de ese modo. 

Kyungsoo volvía a mirar al grupo de vampiros, del que se separó otro para entrar en la luz. Tenía los ojos rojos como el anterior pero, al contrario que él, una mata de pelo blanco le poblaba la cabeza de forma casi estudiada. 

―Entiende que seamos escépticos, Kyungsoo ―dijo con las cejas arqueadas―. No la conocemos. 

―Pero necesito que confiéis en mí, igual que yo confié en que no me retorceríais el pescuezo cuando me conocisteis ―insistió Kyungsoo con vehemencia―. ¡Necesito que le ayudéis para que no la marquen a la fuerza y se convierta en un recipiente de cachorritos durante el resto de su vida! 

Baekhyun gimió tras los omóplatos de Kyungsoo: una nueva oleada de malestar la sacudió y clavó aún más las uñas en el pobre omega que intentaba de convencer por todos los medios a un puñado de vampiros de que ayudarla era una buena idea pese a que no lo merecía. El silencio que se hizo entre los presentes al escucharla fue sepulcral. 

―Taekwoon ―Kyungsoo se dirigió al vampiro más apartado, que también tenía los ojos azules y que lo miró como si supiera lo que Kyungsoo iba a decir y no quisiera escucharlo―. Piensa en Hakyeon. ―La nombrada chasqueó la lengua―. Piensa en que algo así le ocurriera. ¿Te gustaría? ¿No intentarías ayudarla? 

―Mis sentimientos por Hakyeon no son iguales a los tuyos por esa chica ―respondió Taekwoon con sosiego, aunque Baekhyun fue capaz de ver una tormenta desatándose dentro de sus ojos. 

―Lo sé, pero la aprecias, ¿cierto? ―La desesperación le teñía las palabras―. ¿No te disgustaría que alguien la forzara a...? 

―Basta ―cortó Taekwoon. Su gesto se había vuelto duro, una advertencia clara de que Kyungsoo debía parar de hablar si no quería problemas. 

―¡Sabes que tengo razón! ―exclamó Kyungsoo a su vez. 

En ese momento, un chillido desgarrador paralizó la conversación. En un segundo, el caos se formó cuando el vampiro de ojos ambarinos, que no había dejado de observar a Baekhyun con gesto pálido, salió en desbandada y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche antes de que ninguno de los otros pudiera detenerlo, antes de que Baekhyun pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. 

―¡Hongbin! ―Hakyeon miró alarmada a Taekwoon, a Wonsik y, tras un breve asentimiento de este último, echó a correr tras el vampiro huido. 

―¿Está bien? ―preguntó Baekhyun entonces casi sin voz, sin ser consciente del todo de que estaba llorando. 

Esperaba que tan solo Kyungsoo la hubiera escuchado, mas no hubo suerte. En un instante, cuatro pares de ojos sobrenaturales la miraban con tal intensidad que la omega deseó que el río se la tragara. 

―Lo estará ―murmuró Wonsik. 

―Hongbin nos tiene pánico ―aclaró Kyungsoo en voz baja, y Baekhyun se preguntó entre la neblina del pánico cómo era posible que un vampiro tuviera miedo de dos lobos de bajo rango como ellos. 

―Menudo susto se habrá llevado al ver dos lobos delante de sus narices… ―Sanghyuk soltó una risita que se le cortó cuando los demás le dedicaron miradas afiladas―. ¡Pero volverá! Hakyeon lo traerá de vuelta como siempre. 

―No estoy tan seguro ―intervino el único vampiro cuyo nombre no se había mencionado aún, el de los ojos rojos y los labios carnosos―. Si ha comprendido que cabe la posibilidad de que la chica se quede, puede que no quiera volver tan fácilmente. 

―No me extrañaría. ―Wonsik suspiró y por un momento pareció tener muchos más años de los que su cuerpo joven aparentaba―. No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar a una situación como esta, no hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a dos lobos hasta ahora. 

―Confiad en el poder de persuasión de Hakyeon. ―La voz de Taekwoon, tan dulce como el sonido de una flauta, sorprendió a Baekhyun. 

―Seguimos sin saber si la cachorrita se va a quedar ―intervino de nuevo Sanghyuk. 

―¿Se va a quedar? ―Taekwoon miró de reojo a Baekhyun, que no supo cómo hacer para esconderse más. 

―Necesita quedarse. ―Kyungsoo volvía a suplicar como si su propia vida dependiera de ello―. Me haré cargo de ella, me aseguraré de que no notéis su presencia. Le traeré comida y... 

―Kyungsoo, ese no es el problema. 

―¿Cuál es el problema entonces, Jaehwan? ―Kyungsoo se acercó un paso al vampiro de labios bonitos y pareció ser casi por instinto, porque este lo imitó. 

Baekhyun no tuvo valor de seguir siendo la sombra de Kyungsoo, no pudo obligarse a dar un paso y escudarse tras él cuando ella misma no había hecho nada para escudarlo a él de todos los ataques que había recibido durante muchos años. El frío la hacía temblar casi tanto como el miedo y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodarle por las mejillas por más que quiso detenerlas; sus brazos delgados poco hicieron para sujetar lo poco que quedaba de ella en aquel momento cuando se abrazó a sí misma. 

―Sé que es un favor enorme lo que os pido pero no lo haría si tuviera otra oportunidad. ―Kyungsoo no paró de andar hasta que estuvo frente a Jaehwan y con una mano delgaducha le sujetó el bajo de la camisa con cuidado sin pensarlo dos veces. Baekhyun los miró con extrañeza. 

―Ten ―dijo una voz suave junto a ella en ese momento. 

La omega chilló y se llevó las manos al pecho cuando vio que a su lado, bloqueando la luz de la luna, estaba Taekwoon. Era mucho más alto de lo que esperaba, de lo que había calculado desde la distancia, y los colmillos que le asomaban ligeramente ponían muy nerviosa a la chica que, sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar con más fuerza. Se sintió estúpida por hacerlo, si bien no pudo evitarlo al ver a Taekwoon cernirse sobre ella lentamente. No sabía si tenía más miedo o vergüenza en aquel momento. 

―Ten ―repitió el vampiro, y sus ojos azules centellearon. 

Entre las lágrimas, Baekhyun consiguió ver que con un par de manos grandes le tendía lo que parecía un trozo de tela que ella asió con cautela, como si pensara que pudiera prenderse fuego en cualquier momento. 

―No nos temas, no te vamos a hacer daño. 

Tan rápido como había aparecido, Taekwoon volvió a su posición retraída en el pequeño grupo. Baekhyun lo observó atónita, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar lo que el vampiro acababa de hacer ni sus palabras pero con nuevas lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. Cuando bajó la vista comprobó que, efectivamente, lo que sujetaba con manos temblorosas era una pieza de tela. Una camisa. Volvió a mirar al vampiro antes de enfundarse en la prenda que le venía grandísima y la cubría casi hasta las rodillas. 

―Gracias ―musitó mientras apretaba la tela entre sus dedos sin creerse del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Y por más vacías que aquellas palabras tranquilizadoras pudieran parecer, algo en Baekhyun la empujó a creérselas instantáneamente. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La primera noche en la guarida de los vampiros fue sin duda la peor. Las horas se mezclaban unas con otras y el frío se mezclaba con el calor en el cuerpo de Baekhyun. 

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero habían decidido acogerla hasta que el celo se aplacara y pudiera volver a casa sin riesgo de consecuencias indeseadas. Sin embargo, asustada y temblorosa como estaba, Baekhyun pensó que tal vez no podría volver a casa jamás. ¿Qué les diría a los demás? ¿Cómo justificaría su ausencia y la de Kyungsoo durante... quién sabe cuánto tiempo? No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estaría así, si tomaría días, semanas o meses, y la sola idea de que la incertidumbre fuera su única respuesta la hacía temblar mucho más. 

Kyungsoo, fiel a su promesa, se mantuvo apostado junto a ella toda la noche. No intercambiaron muchas palabras, mas Baekhyun pudo sentir durante horas el peso de su mirada grisácea vigilándola. Lo que no supo discernir era si la vigilaba por la seguridad de los vampiros o porque estaba preocupado por ella. 

Le fue imposible conciliar el sueño por más que se repitió como una oración devota que debía descansar, por más que se lo dijo una y otra vez como si de un mago se tratara e intentara hechizarse a sí misma. Baekhyun no pudo cerrar los ojos sin ver miedo blanco pintado tras sus párpados, un miedo que le agarrotó los músculos, le tensó el alma y no la dejó caer rendida al agotamiento hasta que el sol estuvo a punto de aparecer por encima de las copas de los árboles más altos, con un cuerpo encogido y el alma tiritando. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

El olor a magia antigua, a magia _viva_ y sazonada era muy intenso a todas horas. Baekhyun nunca se había visto asaltada por tal aroma de forma tan constante; no le resultaba desagradable, pero hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma más potente de lo que esperaba. Los picos de calor y frío repentinos eran cada vez más y más intensos y solo tuvieron que pasar un par de días para que, sin darse cuenta, cayera al suelo entre temblores en más de una ocasión. 

Normalmente Kyungsoo estaba junto a ella para sujetarla y ayudarla a levantarse. Normalmente. 

En aquella ocasión Baekhyun se había despertado en mitad de la noche sintiendo la garganta como si se hubiera tragado un montón de arena, sintiendo las manos hinchadas, sintiendo un hormigueo inquietante en las articulaciones, sintiendo cómo un remolino le daba vueltas en el pecho a punto de desatarse cual tormenta tropical. La visión se le oscurecía por momentos y se mareaba pero Baekhyun no se atrevió a despertar a Kyungsoo para pedirle ayuda y salió de la habitación a trompicones en busca de agua, de algo que pudiera ayudarla a aplacar aquella sensación asfixiante que la golpeaba con tanta violencia desde el interior que creía que le rompería los huesos. Fuera de la habitación, el olor de los vampiros era mucho más potente que dentro; Baekhyun gimió cuando el aroma la invadió y la hizo tambalearse de un lado a otro del pasillo. 

El estómago se le encogió y cada vez veía más borroso. Tuvo que confiar en su olfato, más fino que nunca, para guiarse al exterior de la casona en la que vivían los vampiros. Fue incapaz de seguir andando cuando pisó la tierra fresca con sus pies descalzos pues cayó al suelo a plomo. Ya no podía ver y ni siquiera era consciente de que lloraba ―¿De hambre? ¿De dolor? ¿De anhelo de algo que ni siquiera conseguía identificar?― pero se arrastró con dificultad la interminable distancia que la separaba del río, que discurría a escasos metros de la apertura en el bosque tras la que estaba la casa. 

El contacto con el agua la hizo gimotear lastimeramente, como si el agua helada de la medianoche la achicharrara al contacto con su piel febril. Se dejó caer en la orilla poco profunda y pedregosa y bebió agua a buches grandes y desesperados como los de un pobre extraviado en el desierto, y luego abrió los ojos una rendija lo suficientemente ancha como para poder vislumbrar el fulgor de la luna. Intentó concentrarse en ella, en su forma redonda y brillante, pero su cuerpo aletargado no la dejaba olvidarse del dolor que se le extendía con la velocidad de un veneno ardiente. Apenas escuchaba el sonido del agua por encima del ruido que su propia sangre hacía al golpearle los oídos en su carrera por alimentar el celo que se la comía a bocados lentos y tortuosos. 

La respiración se le cortó por un segundo cuando una sombra se cernió sobre ella y le tapó la vista de la luna. Baekhyun no estaba segura de qué era, no podía enfocar la vista apropiadamente, pero el olfato delató que se trataba de un vampiro y un latigazo de miedo la obligó a sollozar por impulso. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que aquel vampiro que había comenzado a decirle algo que ella fue incapaz de entender no era un peligro potencial, que esa mata de pelo blanco y esos ojos rojos pertenecían a Wonsik y que Wonsik no iba a hacerle daño. La presencia del vampiro junto a ella cuando la levantó del agua mientras no paraba de hablarle era gélida, mucho más que el agua del río y mucho más devastadora para Baekhyun, que se sacudió como una hoja al viento entre sus brazos. Fue ligeramente consciente de que se movían hacia algún sitio, porque en unos segundos la luz de la luna ya no bañaba a Baekhyun y el aire cálido de la casona la rodeó casi con cariño. La loba tembló con más violencia, encogida y sollozante. 

―¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó una voz en la distancia que Baekhyun no supo distinguir. 

―No estoy seguro. ―La voz de Wonsik le vibró en el pecho junto a la oreja de Baekhyun, que volvió a gimotear―. Creo que es el celo. 

―¿Cómo que _crees_? ―Por más que estuviera desorientada, Baekhyun supo de sobra que aquel timbre mordaz pertenecía a Sanghyuk―. ¿No eras médico? 

Wonsik gruñó y asió a Baekhyun mejor entre sus brazos. La omega se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía al pensar que el vampiro debía estar empapado por su culpa. 

―Tú lo has dicho, _era médico_. Trataba humanos. 

―Mírala ―insistió Sanghyuk―. Lo que tienes entre los brazos es una humana. 

―Baekhyun es una loba, Sanghyuk. ―Wonsik suspiró impaciente―. No sé cómo funciona su ciclo reproductivo ni sé qué puede ayudarla o qué puede hacerle daño. 

―¿No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella? ―intervino la voz que antes era desconocida pero que Baekhyun consiguió identificar como la de Jaehwan; pese a la tersura de su tono, la chica pudo notar briznas de lástima en él. 

―No lo sé. 

―¿Por qué la has sacado del agua entonces? Tal vez eso la estuviera ayudando. 

―Me la llevo a ver si consigo calmarla ―murmuró Wonsik―. Cuidado con Hongbin. 

Tanto Jaehwan como Sanghyuk parecían haber asentido porque Wonsik empezó a alejarse con pasos cautos pero no menos seguros. Antes de desaparecer del todo, Baekhyun pudo escuchar las palabras que los otros dos vampiros compartieron con desafortunada claridad. 

―Si se quedara fuera, algún miembro del Clan podría captar su aroma, Sanghyuk ―explicó Jaehwan. 

―Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? ―respondió el chico de ojos azules con cierto tono dubitativo, aunque Baekhyun no supo si de verdad no estaba del todo seguro o si solo estaba tratando de irritar a Jaehwan. 

―Piensa en esto: ¿qué sucedería si se presentaran aquí de día? ―La pregunta pareció dar en la diana por el silencio tenso que se produjo después. 

―Que estaríamos jodidos. 

―Exacto ―coincidió―. Así que intentemos mantenerla a ella bien guardada para guardarnos nosotros el cuello. 

Y no había forma de que Baekhyun pudiera verlo, pero algo le decía que Jaehwan estaba sonriendo cuando pronunció esas palabras. 

La loba tembló en brazos de Wonsik, que se alejaba por los largos pasillos de la casa hacia un lugar que Baekhyun no pudo reconocer. No había visitado muchas habitaciones dentro del lugar, si debía ser sincera, pero el olor a antigüedad y a magia eléctrica era mucho más concentrado allí. Ya no podía sentir la presencia de la luna, así que debían estar bajo tierra. 

―Baekhyun. ―La voz de Wonsik la sacó de su aturdimiento ligeramente―. Baekhyun ―volvió a llamarla. 

Esta gruñó y se asió a la camisa de Wonsik casi sin fuerza cuando el vampiro la dejó sobre una superficie dura y tibia. 

―¿Puedes mantenerte sentada? 

Baekhyun negó con la cabeza con tal debilidad que se tambaleó y casi cayó hacia un lado. 

―Échate aquí un momento. ―Y un segundo más tarde Baekhyun estaba tumbada sobre aquella superficie dura que la hizo gruñir aún más. El calor la plagaba en forma de punzadas muy desagradables y sentía la garganta amarga de bilis―. Necesitas quitarte esa ropa mojada. 

Con un cuidado que no dejó de sorprenderla pese a su estado, Wonsik se deshizo de la camisa que Baekhyun tenía pegada al cuerpo y acartonada a medio secar y le secó el cuerpo y el pelo con un trozo de tela suave antes de ponerle una camisa nueva. La omega no sabía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo porque estaba más mareada cada segundo. Se sujetó a los costados del vampiro con uñas desesperadas cuando este la alzó en volandas una vez más y la llevó a una superficie mullida que no podía ser otra cosa que algún tipo de cama. 

―Baekhyun, ¿me escuchas? ―Wonsik le tocó la frente con una de sus manos heladas. Baekhyun lloriqueó―. Necesito saber si entiendes lo que te digo. ¿Estás lúcida? 

El aire parecía no llegarle bien a los pulmones y los ojos se le aguaban por segundos cuando una oleada de malestar le contrajo el pecho y la hizo mostrar los dientes en agonía. Baekhyun escuchaba a Wonsik, de verdad lo escuchaba, pero no sabía si podría hacérselo saber. Entonces, las manos del vampiro le tocaron el cuello y los brazos, probablemente buscando fiebre, y Baekhyun no dudó un segundo en asirle una de ellas y llevársela al pecho. Temblaba mucho, jadeaba, pero se concentró un momento y consiguió darle un apretón a los dedos del otro. 

―¿Me oyes? ―repitió él apenas sin voz. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó cuando Baekhyun volvió a darle un apretón débil―. Menos mal. ¿Es por el celo que estás así? 

Otro apretón, esta vez más fuerte. 

―Quiero ayudarte pero no quiero hacer nada que te cause daño sin querer, así que voy a esperar a que te calmes un poco y puedas hablar ―explicó Wonsik. Consiguió abrir los ojos ligeramente pese a que de poco le sirvió en la casi completa oscuridad de la habitación. Agradeció eso, sin embargo, porque cualquier ataque contra sus sentidos solo empeoraría lo mal que se sentía. Baekhyun tragó saliva con dificultad y buscó un par de ojos carmesí en la negrura mientras sentía el hormigueo que se la tragaba unos minutos antes retroceder ligeramente. Enfocó la vista y entonces, con palabras secas y rasposas, le puso voz a un pensamiento que le había rondado la cabeza desde que Wonsik entrara en el caserón con ella en brazos un rato antes. 

―Háblame ―dijo con aspereza―. Para... concentrarme... en otra... cosa. 

―Oh. ―Incluso en la oscuridad, Baekhyun pudo ver cómo el vampiro alzaba las cejas―. Eh... ¿De qué te hablo? 

―De cuando eras médico. 

Wonsik se tensó y por un momento Baekhyun pensó que no le contestaría, que tal vez se marcharía de la habitación y la dejaría sola por haber sido demasiado impertinente. Tal vez aquel era un tema demasiado delicado. Sin embargo, cuando una oleada de náusea la sacudió sobre la cama, Baekhyun escuchó cómo el vampiro se apresuraba a tomar aire y comenzaba a hablar con palabras pesadas. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Baekhyun comprobó con el paso de los días que, tal y como había imaginado, concentrarse en otra cosa la ayudaba a pasar los picos intensos del celo y desconectarse sutilmente de la parte de sí misma que se le revolvía dentro del cuerpo intentando causar todos los estragos posibles. Escuchar a alguien contarle cosas era la mejor opción que había encontrado hasta el momento, así que Baekhyun empezó a hacer preguntas. No solo a Wonsik, sino también a Kyungsoo y, con el tiempo, a Hakyeon. 

Aprendió muchas cosas, aunque tenía la sensación de que toda la información que le proporcionaban estaba en cierto modo velada. Aprendió que Jaehwan y Wonsik eran los mayores de todo el grupo ―entre ellos se llamaban Familia, notó Baekhyun― y que la más joven era probablemente Hakyeon. No estaban seguros del todo porque, por algún motivo que nadie le explicó a Baekhyun, no sabían cuántos años tenía Hongbin en realidad, y eso la intrigó mucho más que los ojos amarillo intenso del vampiro asustadizo. 

Fue precisamente sobre Hongbin sobre el primer tema que preguntó. Había comenzado a retorcerse en sueños en medio del día con los dientes apretados cuando Kyungsoo la había despertado para sacarla de la espiral en la que caía con cada ataque. El olor familiar de este se mezclaba con las briznas de hierba del exterior, con los animales, la tierra removida, el sol y... y el olor que desprendía la camisa que la envolvía a ella. No era difícil para Baekhyun distinguir a quién pertenecía aquella prenda sin siquiera inspirar con profundidad puesto que tenía aquel olor grabado tan profundo dentro de sí que si se esforzaba un poquito podía saborearlo en su paladar. Baekhyun no había tardado en formular una pregunta sobre el dueño de la camisa cuando consiguió estirarse sobre las sábanas y dejar de obligarse a contener gritos de dolor mientras Kyungsoo la sujetaba para que no se hiciera daño. 

―Hongbin ―musitó apenas sin voz, agradeciendo la presencia cálida de Kyungsoo pegada a ella en un abrazo constrictivo―. ¿Por qué nos tiene miedo? 

El chico tardó unos segundos en responder en los que se afanó por incorporar a Baekhyun sobre la cama y acomodarla contra su pecho. Sus manos cuadradas la sujetaron con cuidado, si bien sus dedos decididos le rascaron la piel con la firmeza que Baekhyun necesitaba y nunca había pedido con palabras. 

―¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo? 

Dentro del pecho el corazón le dio un salto. ¿Qué podría tener que decirle Kyungsoo para pedirle confirmación? Baekhyun asintió con inseguridad mientras trataba de concentrarse por todos los medios en el latido rápido del corazón de su compañero junto a su oído, en la calidez que la hacía temblar pero la dotaba al mismo tiempo de una extraña calma. 

―No sé si lo recuerdas porque éramos ambos muy pequeños pero no mucho antes de... ―Kyungsoo comenzó a hablar en susurros, casi como si temiera estar contando un secreto muy importante; probablemente así era―. No mucho antes del ataque de los cazadores, un vampiro perdido se adentró en el territorio del Clan por error. 

Baekhyun cerró los ojos para poder recordar, para traer de vuelta imágenes que hacía mucho que había enterrado. Más de setenta años habían transcurrido desde la masacre que sufrió el Clan a manos de unos cazadores pero esos setenta años no habían sido suficientes para cerrar heridas, para olvidar toda la sangre y los gritos de Baekbeom intentando protegerla antes de sucumbir a un puñado de cuchilladas certeras. La omega se mordió el labio y se aferró a Kyungsoo al saltar esa oleada de recuerdos y adentrarse incluso más atrás en su memoria. No lo veía con lucidez, si bien el sentimiento general de pánico y confusión estuvo ahí cuando llegó donde pretendía. 

―¿Lo recuerdas? ―preguntó Kyungsoo con una mano enterrada en el pelo húmedo de Baekhyun; esta asintió trémula―. ¿Recuerdas cómo era el vampiro? 

Por más que intentó centrarse en esa parte concreta de información, el dolor incandescente que la corroía no le permitía centrarse lo suficiente como para saberlo. Negó con la cabeza antes de esconder el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Kyungsoo con un gimoteo cuando la intuición le dijo que tal vez no necesitaba recordarlo para saberlo. 

―El vampiro era Hongbin, Baek ―confirmó el chico en un susurro. 

Un grupo de pajaritos se posó cerca del alféizar de la ventana y piaron. Baekhyun se petrificó en brazos de Kyungsoo, que siguió rascándole la cabeza para calmarle los temblores. 

―Cuando lo vi por primera vez estuve a punto de gritar. ―La confesión sonó casi avergonzada―. Recuerdo ese incidente con sorprendente claridad y ver delante de mi cara al vampiro al que el Clan agredió de aquel modo me hizo sentir mucha vergüenza. Vergüenza al ver de dónde venía yo mismo, de saber en qué se ha convertido el Clan, vergüenza porque desde ese momento sabía de algún modo que los monstruos no eran los vampiros tal y como se empeñaban en decirnos, Baek, sino nosotros mismos. 

Baekhyun sollozó horrorizada. No recordaba el rostro del vampiro, pero sus gritos desgarradores eran algo que sí que le perforaba los oídos si se dejaba arrastrar más de la cuenta. Comprendió de golpe muchas cosas sobre el Clan que siempre había sabido pero que nunca había podido o querido ver con claridad. Comprendió también muchas cosas sobre Kyungsoo y sobre su comportamiento, su relación con el resto y lo que lo había llevado a acercarse a lo que le habían dicho siempre que era la peor escoria. 

―Sé que apenas has visto a Hongbin pero... ―continuó Kyungsoo con la voz estremecida. Suspiró―. ¿Recuerdas la cicatriz que tiene en la cara? 

¿Cómo no iba a recordarla? Hongbin era un muchacho sobrenaturalmente atractivo, no solo por ser lo que era, sino porque era hermoso de forma casi etérea. Por eso no era extraño que en sus fascinantes facciones destacara una larga cicatriz que le cruzaba una ceja y el exterior de un ojo. Era de color rojo intenso, como si nunca hubiera terminado de curarse. 

―Los vampiros tienen un mecanismo de sanación bastante parecido al nuestro: sus heridas se curan a más velocidad que las de los humanos y otras criaturas ―explicó, y su voz tomó un tinte singular que Baekhyun no supo identificar―. Es curioso, ¿sabes? Yo pensaba que al convertirse se volvían seres prácticamente perfectos, sin defectos, con piel inmaculada y capacidades sobrenaturales. 

―¿No es así? ―tartamudeó Baekhyun tras varios intentos. 

―Lo de las capacidades sobrenaturales sí ―replicó―. Lo de la piel inmaculada... no tanto. Mantienen las cicatrices que tenían cuando eran humanos. No sé si te has fijado, pero Taekwoon tiene una cicatriz grande cerca del codo. Jaehwan tiene varias también, aunque quien se lleva la palma es Sanghyuk. No lo trataban demasiado bien cuando era humano, así que tiene muchísimas cicatrices de castigos… y de intentos de huir de dichos castigos. 

Aquello dejó atónita a Baekhyun. Hasta el momento, Sanghyuk se había presentado como un chico avispado con una lengua viperina a la que temer. La loba jamás se habría imaginado que hubiera tenido un pasado tan complicado, un sino que lo hubiera dejado tan marcado, literalmente. Pensó entonces en cuál sería la historia de los demás, qué secretos esconderían sus ojos, qué explicación tenían todas sus cicatrices, qué peso llevaban sobre los hombros y cómo habían llegado a ser lo que eran, y sintió miedo. Miedo y aflicción, porque el pecho se le encogió en una corazonada que le gritó que probablemente la historia de Sanghyuk no era la peor de todas. 

―La cicatriz de Hongbin es diferente, sin embargo. ―Kyungsoo la acomodó de nuevo contra sí para que poder limpiarle las lágrimas―. Es así de roja porque la herida que la causó no se la hizo cuando era humano. Es muy raro que los vampiros se ganen cicatrices nuevas ya que sanan con rapidez ―continuó; su voz se aceleraba por momentos―, pero si algún ser con suficiente magia los hiere pueden causárselas y jamás les desaparecerán. 

―¿Quién...? 

―Mi padre. ―Kyungsoo estaba preparado para responder a la pregunta incluso antes de que Baekhyun la formulara―. Era el alfa antes que Minseok, ¿recuerdas? ―Baekhyun estaba en cierto modo sorprendida. No terminaba de creerse que Kyungsoo, aquel chico al que nunca había tratado con especial gentileza, estuviera hablándole con amabilidad, estuviera cuidándola y conversando con ella como si lo hubiera necesitado durante más de setenta años―. Cuando mordió a Hongbin le hizo una herida en la cara que, bueno, a día de hoy todavía conserva. No sé si tiene más cicatrices del ataque pero no me extrañaría si así fuera, aunque no creo que las cicatrices físicas sean las que más importan en este caso. 

―¿Miedo? ―articuló Baekhyun con dificultad, no tanto por sus reacciones físicas como por la pesadumbre que sentía al escuchar aquella historia. 

Kyungsoo asintió con un ruidito vibrándole en la garganta. Tragó saliva sonoramente, como preparándose para decir algo peor de lo que había dicho hasta el momento. 

―Hongbin no habla desde el ataque, Baekhyun. Y, por lo que sé, tampoco recuerda nada de antes. ―Su tono de finalidad cayó como un peso muerto sobre Baekhyun, que se encogió y se escondió cuanto pudo en Kyungsoo cuando una oleada de rabia y vergüenza la golpeó. 

Era complicado no comprender que el vampiro hubiera huido despavorido al verla la noche que llegó; era complicado no comprender a la perfección por qué se mantenía todo lo alejado posible de Baekhyun, por qué pasaba tantas horas fuera de su propia casa, por qué gimoteaba y se tensaba cada vez que captaba una brizna del olor de Baekhyun. Era complicado no comprenderlo, aunque más complicado le resultó a Baekhyun entender por qué el Clan había atacado de forma tan brutal a aquel chico que solo había estado perdido. 

Por un segundo, Baekhyun se sintió parte íntegra del Clan cuando su lado egoísta hizo que un pensamiento fugaz le cruzara la mente. Baekhyun jamás se había considerado tan sucia, tan rastrera y egoísta como cuando se alegró por un segundo de no recordar el ataque, no recordar el sufrimiento y el horror pintados en las facciones de Hongbin y el dolor sangrándole de heridas que nunca se le terminarían de curar. Deseó no haber pensado eso y no sentirse la peor criatura del planeta pero al sentirlo se alegró también, porque al menos de ese modo pagaba por los errores que su propia sangre había cometido en nombre de una familia que lo era mucho menos de lo que los días que había pasado en aquella casa le habían demostrado. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La primera vez que Baekhyun vio a Kyungsoo y Jaehwan sentados juntos, un montón de piezas de puzle encajaron entre sí pese a que la loba tenía la sensación de que no podía ver la imagen del rompecabezas al completo con claridad. Recordó la noche de su llegada, cómo Kyungsoo se había acercado a Jaehwan y lo había tocado con la confianza de alguien muy cercano, y algo dentro de ella se puso en su sitio. 

Sonrió al ver el modo en el que Jaehwan le pasaba una mano por el cuello a Kyungsoo y le rozaba el nacimiento del pelo, cómo con esa mano grande le envolvía el hombro y lo invitaba a reclinarse sobre su propio hombro, cómo sus dedos largos le rozaban la mandíbula, el lóbulo de la oreja y la clavícula. Las palabras que le dedicó con los labios contra su coronilla fueron demasiado quedas para que Baekhyun pudiera escucharlas desde donde se encontraba, pero la sonrisa que le devolvió Kyungsoo pese al cansancio que le cortaba el rostro decía más que suficiente. 

Era en parte extraño ver a Kyungsoo tan abierto, tan cómodo, tan... _libre_ en cierto modo, aunque aquello fuera precisamente lo que debía haber sido su realidad durante incontables años y no lo que había vivido. La parte extraña se desvanecía sin embargo comparada con la calidez que se le extendía a Baekhyun en el pecho, que poco tenía que ver con el malestar que la atacaba continuamente, cuando veía que su compañero parecía finalmente feliz. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Hakyeon era una chica fuerte. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿cuál de ellos no era fuerte de un modo u otro, en mayor o menor medida? Lo habían necesitado para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, Hakyeon parecía fuerte de un modo que ninguno de los demás miembros de la Familia aparentaba. Parecía llevar sobre los hombros un peso que nadie más llevaba y que, además, nadie más veía. 

Baekhyun no podía negar que la primera vez que la había visto, Hakyeon se le había presentado como una figura terrorífica. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso, no la hacían parecer apacible; su rostro fino y aniñado era una trampa perfecta para que desconocidos como Baekhyun cayeran en el pozo de las apariencias y el latigazo de su lengua mordaz y miradas duras fuera más doloroso. Todo eso no era en realidad más que una armadura que la vampira llevaba puesta la mayor parte del tiempo, o eso había vislumbrado Baekhyun con claridad cuando apenas llevaba unos días viviendo con la Familia. Del mismo modo que Kyungsoo se abría como una flor bajo las atenciones de Jaehwan, Hakyeon se transformaba en una persona totalmente diferente cuando estaba en un ambiente que la hacía sentir cómoda. Esto ocurría sobre todo cuando se encontraba alrededor de Taekwoon y Hongbin. 

La loba había sido testigo de ello en muy contadas ocasiones por la ausencia casi constante de Hongbin en la casa, aunque cada vez que había captado un momento de su presencia, siempre estaba con Hakyeon. Él siempre estaba en silencio, mudo tal y como le había contado Kyungsoo, pero Hakyeon se encargaba de que no hubiera un momento que no estuviera lleno de conversación, de comentarios de un tema u otro. Parecía no suponerle un esfuerzo estar con Hongbin, hacerle compañía y mirarlo con la ternura que una madre usa con su hijo más indefenso. Baekhyun no quiso admitirlo pero de algún modo deseaba que alguien la hubiera mirado de ese modo cuando no podía cuidarse a sí misma, cuando el Clan era frío y no ofrecía más consuelo que la sensación de grupo y unidad despersonalizadora. Ahora tenía a Kyungsoo, cierto, y a Wonsik, que intentaba por todos los medios aliviar su malestar con los pocos conocimientos y recursos de los que disponía, pero el pasado no se podía borrar. Al menos la reconfortaba saber que ella había intentado cuidar de Jongin tanto como había podido durante toda su vida. 

Por otro lado, era obvio que cuando los ojos de la vampira se clavaban en Taekwoon no lo hacían con el mismo instinto protector que los plagaba cuando miraban a Hongbin. Era tan innegable que resultaba casi doloroso cómo Taekwoon parecía no ser siquiera consciente de ello. 

Lo que sorprendió a Baekhyun en realidad fue que, pese a la tensión inicial y la hostilidad que Hakyeon había mostrado hacia ella al llegar, fue la propia Hakyeon quien se acercó a Baekhyun motu proprio una noche. 

―¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó de pie junto al marco de la puerta. 

Baekhyun se encontraba sola en aquel momento. Kyungsoo había salido a cazar, probablemente acompañado por Jaehwan, aprovechando que ella no estaba sufriendo ningún ataque para conseguir comida para ambos. 

―¿Bien? ―El acercamiento sorprendió tanto a Baekhyun que no supo cómo responder―. Por ahora, al menos. 

―Se te escucha cuando... ―Sus ojos eran muy intensos y habrían amedrentado a Baekhyun si esta no hubiera estado concentrada en lo bonita que era la tonalidad de azul que los pintaba―. Te escucho cuando estás mal y tiene que ser horrible. 

―Lo es ―admitió Baekhyun tras unos segundos de silencio. 

―¿Qué te...? ―Con un paso cauteloso se adentró en la habitación, como si esperara que Baekhyun pudiera pedirle que se marchara―. ¿Qué te sucede, exactamente? 

Algo le decía a Baekhyun que la otra chica no pretendía que le contara que todo era culpa del celo, sino que estaba más interesada en saber qué síntomas tenía. La curiosidad la hizo hablar. 

―¿Eras médico como Wonsik? 

―No. ―Hakyeon soltó un resoplido divertido―. No tenía tanta clase como él cuando aún era humana. 

―¿Qué eras entonces? 

―Una chica enferma ―contestó con simpleza, como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo que el asunto se hubiera tornado en un tema trivial y ya no la afectara. 

―¿Oh? 

―Cuando era humana contraje una enfermedad muy violenta ―ofreció de nuevo―. A día de hoy sigo sin saber qué fue. Wonsik tampoco ha sabido decirme nada claro. 

―¿Y cómo...? ―Las palabras se le cayeron de los labios tan rápido que no fue capaz de detenerlas. Hakyeon no dijo nada, solo la miró con una expresión neutra que solo hizo que Baekhyun se sintiera aún peor por haber hablado―. Lo siento mucho, no pretendía ser impertinente. 

―No te preocupes, he sido yo la que ha preguntado por ti primero. Deberías sentirte ofendida tú, que eres la que está sufriendo ahora ―explicó con calma antes de dirigirse hacia la cama en la que Baekhyun descansaba y sentarse junto a ella―. Mi sufrimiento ya ha terminado, después de todo. 

Y probablemente había intentado que no se notara, o tal vez no había hablado de algo así durante tantos años que había olvidado cómo hacerlo, pero un deje de tristeza le sangraba en las palabras con tal potencia que Baekhyun tuvo dificultad para tragar saliva. Contra su impulso natural, decidió tenderle una mano a Hakyeon, que dudó un momento antes de tomarla entre sus dedos. Calor y frío extremos. 

―No tienes muchas opciones para desahogarte, ¿verdad? 

La vampira la miró de hito en hito con la sorpresa marcada en cada una de sus jóvenes facciones. Asintió lentamente. 

―El Clan es mucho más cerrado que esto ―continuó Baekhyun―. Vosotros al menos tenéis una relación abierta y todos participáis pero en casa... Allí todo es peor. Sobre todo para Jongin y para mí. Y para Kyungsoo. 

Los dedos de Hakyeon se cerraron casi imperceptiblemente alrededor de los de Baekhyun. 

―¿Quién es Jongin? ―Cautela patente en su voz, la pregunta viajó en forma de susurro. 

―La otra omega del grupo. Es más joven que Kyungsoo y que yo. Es preciosa. 

―¿Ella todavía no...? ―Era evidente lo que Hakyeon trataba de implicar con sus palabras. 

―No, ella todavía no ha entrado en celo, por suerte. ―Baekhyun tembló―. Temo el día en el que lo haga porque no parece estar interesada en ninguno de los machos del Clan. No quisiera verla forzada a hacer algo que no quiere por la mera supervivencia de la manada. 

―Eso es jodidamente retorcido. 

―Dímelo a mí, que me vine a una guarida de vampiros para que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de ponerme la mano encima. ―Un picor desagradable comenzaba a extenderse bajo su piel; no tardaría en tener un nuevo ataque. 

―Aquí estás a salvo ―aseguró Hakyeon. Un pellizco en el pecho hizo que Baekhyun se mordiera el labio porque parecía que la vampira hablaba en serio y pensaba que protegerla era algo importante a pesar de que había llegado a su vida como una tormenta de desacuerdo y tensión general. 

―Sí ―secundó tras recomponerse ligeramente―. Gracias a Kyungsoo. 

―Es un buen chico, es muy dulce. ―Era curioso escuchar a alguien que tenía en alta estima a Kyungsoo hablar de este, si bien la extrañeza no hacía más que transformarse en esperanza para Kyungsoo que le florecía en la garganta a Baekhyun. 

―Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿verdad? ―inquirió la loba tras unos minutos en los que ambas solo miraron a través de la ventana el gran bosque negro que se extendía bajo la casona―. Cualquiera de la Familia daría la vida por ti. 

Hakyeon le dedicó una sonrisa genuina que Baekhyun no dudó en imitar de forma igualmente natural. 

―Aunque en realidad no te hace falta, me parece ―confesó un momento más tarde con una media sonrisa―. Eres fuerte, fiera. Nadie podría tocar a ninguno de ellos sin pasar por encima de ti. 

Al escuchar sus palabras Hakyeon se rio y su rostro se tornó en algo tan bello que casi ensombreció a la luna altanera. 

―Lo has pillado bien, cachorrita. 

Y Baekhyun supo que, en aquella ocasión, el nombre no era despectivo. Pese a que el hormigueo incómodo se le extendía cada vez con más velocidad y ya notaba cómo había empezado a sudar, una sensación de calidez que solo había sentido en los días que había vivido en aquella casa la llenó. 

―¿Cuándo...? ―Se detuvo a media pregunta por miedo a ser ofensiva una vez más, aunque un asentimiento por parte de Hakyeon la empujó a continuar―. ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Taekwoon? 

Lo cierto era que Baekhyun ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenía Hakyeon en realidad, aunque la loba suponía que eran bastantes más que los que ella misma contaba. Y si era mayor que Baekhyun, ¿quién sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que le sangraba el corazón por un Taekwoon que vivía ignorante de todo? 

Por primera vez aquella noche, por primera vez desde que Baekhyun la conociera en realidad, Hakyeon agachó la vista. Se escudó tras su larga cortina de pelo oscuro para que Baekhyun no pudiera ver cómo se mordía el labio con una amargura y un desasosiego punzantes. La loba temió haberla ofendido o haber traspasado una línea que no tenía permiso para ver siquiera pero, tras unos minutos en los que Hakyeon pareció rumiar lo que iba a decir, la vampira volvió a levantar la cabeza ―si bien no miró a Baekhyun directamente a los ojos cuando le respondió. 

―Fue Taekwoon quien me convirtió, ¿sabes? 

La sonrisa se le tornó triste, nostálgica, por un momento y Baekhyun aguantó la respiración por miedo a lanzarse a chillar. 

―Conocí a Taekwoon cuando él todavía era humano y yo no estaba enferma ―narró con delicadeza, como si contara una historia que no fuera la suya propia―. La historia es larga y dolorosa, nada que quieras escuchar, pero... Por aquel entonces yo ya estaba enamorada de él y él era tan ciego como ahora, si no más. 

―¿Por qué...? 

―Por razones que no vienen al caso, Taekwoon decidió transformarse ―la interrumpió suavemente―. Diez años más tarde yo le pedí que me convirtiera cuando mi enfermedad estaba a punto de matarme. 

―¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? 

―Oh, claro que lo sé. 

Baekhyun no dudó de que decía la verdad, si bien Hakyeon decidió por algún motivo no hablar de aquello. Baekhyun supuso que recordarlo le haría daño y ponerlo en palabras frente a alguien como ella, que no dejaba de ser una extraña aún en muchísimos sentidos, no debía ser fácil ni cómodo. 

―No soy tonta, sé que Taekwoon nunca tendrá sentimientos por mí más allá del instinto de protección y el cariño. Nunca fui tonta en realidad, lo único que pasaba era que no quería morir. ―La voz se le animó un poco―. Era demasiado joven como para querer morir, ¿sabes? 

Baekhyun comprendió, no literalmente puesto que ella no se había visto en una situación parecida nunca, pero sí instintivamente. El corazón estrujado dentro del pecho le decía que de haber estado en su lugar tal vez habría deseado lo mismo. Habría elegido una vida lejos del dolor en la que pudiera disfrutar de todo lo que la mortalidad le había robado. 

―¿Hay algo que eches de menos? ¿De cuando eras humana? 

Hakyeon pensó un segundo. 

―¿El sol? ―Parecía casi dudar de sí misma, como si buscara algo dentro de un almacén muy oscuro y no supiera qué estaba buscando en realidad. Pausó antes de poder seguir hablando, sin embargo, y se le abrieron los ojos de par en par al tiempo que se quedó inquietantemente inmóvil―. A mi hermana. Echo de menos a mi hermana. 

Aquello pilló a Baekhyun por sorpresa. 

―¿Tenías una hermana? ¿Era mayor que tú o…? 

Hakyeon asintió con la vista perdida en la pared y los ojos repentinamente inundados de lágrimas que Baekhyun no sabía identificar. 

―¿Soy horrible? ―Aquella pregunta no era una pregunta en realidad, porque Hakyeon comenzó a sollozar con desespero como si ya supiera la respuesta, como si tuviera la idea enraizada entre las costillas con ramas venenosas. 

―¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? ―Baekhyun se apresuró a pasarle una mano por la espalda; el contraste de temperatura entre las dos era cada vez mayor. 

―Echo de menos a mi hermana porque Taekwoon dejó de ser feliz cuando ella murió. 

¿Con qué corazón le decía a Hakyeon que todo estaba bien cuando era obvio que detrás de la fuerza de la vampira no había más que dolor y probablemente tanto arrepentimiento como el propio Taekwoon parecía tener encerrado dentro de sí mismo? ¿Con qué corazón le decía a Hakyeon que todo estaba bien si ella misma había estado sintiendo algo parecido durante muchos años y sabía que no había modo de librarse de aquella sombra que se tragaba la felicidad? 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Si había algo que dejaba a Baekhyun hambrienta era despertar tras varias horas de pesadillas febriles y temblores espasmódicos en una habitación helada. El olor delicioso del fuego la atrajo con paso titubeante hasta la cocina que había en la planta baja del caserón; tanto ella como Kyungsoo habían sido los únicos en usar dicha cocina con el propósito de preparar comida en muchas décadas. 

Cuando entró en la habitación se sorprendió al encontrarse a todos los habitantes de la casa apostados en varios lugares mientras observaban atentos qué hacía Kyungsoo, algunos de ellos embelesados como si jamás hubieran visto a nadie cocinar antes, como si ver a Kyungsoo trocear una zanahoria fuera fascinante. Hongbin fue el primero en reaccionar a ella, sin embargo, y de un salto se colocó detrás de una Hakyeon que lo calmó con una mano en el cuello y un «tranquilo, Baekhyun no te va a hacer nada». Los demás se volvieron hacia la loba cuando el vampiro de ojos ambarinos emitió un sonidito de consternación. 

―¿Cómo te encuentras? ―Wonsik se adelantó a cualquier otra reacción de los demás. Tener tantos ojos tan intensos sobre ella al mismo tiempo todavía la aturdía en cierto modo aunque hubiera pasado un mes desde que llegara a aquel lugar. 

―Agotada ―admitió con la voz todavía medio perdida en el sueño cuando el vampiro se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente y el cuello en busca de fiebre; el frío extremo de sus manos la hizo contraer el gesto una mueca. 

―Tienes que comer. ―Baekhyun no necesitaba aquel consejo de Wonsik para hacerlo pero igualmente agradeció la preocupación y las buenas intenciones. Había algo extraño en él, en sus ojos, cuando Baekhyun lo miró aún algo adormilada; el rojo intenso que los caracterizaba se había disipado ligeramente, como una tinta saturada que de repente es diluida con mucha agua y se vuelve pálida. No pudo hacer comentarios al respecto porque una voz la sacó de su ensoñación. 

―Ven y prueba el estofado ―anunció Kyungsoo sin volver la vista hacia ella, aún ocupado cortando la zanahoria. Era curioso que durante tanto tiempo el omega hubiera estado aislado de compañía cercana pero que en aquel momento tuviera a un vampiro prácticamente posado en el hombro cual loro y nadie se inmutara. Decididamente, Jaehwan no era el más corpulento de los presentes y aun así seguía siendo mucho más corpulento que Kyungsoo, que continuaba siendo enclenque pese a que llevaba más de un mes sin soportar presiones del Clan. 

Bajo la atenta mirada de Wonsik ―y Hongbin, indudablemente―, Baekhyun cruzó los metros hasta el mueble en el que ardía la lumbre bajo un cazo desvencijado. La loba observó su interior, en el que lo que parecía un buen estofado burbujeaba con el apetitoso olor de carne cocinándose; el estómago le rugió con espantosa urgencia. 

―Pruébalo ―instó Kyungsoo. 

Así hizo la chica. Con la cuchara de palo que encontró junto al cazo recogió una cucharada de caldo y se la llevó a los labios tras esperar a que se enfriara unos segundos. Cabía decir que Baekhyun tenía hambre, pero no hasta el punto de no distinguir sabores, cosa que provocó que hiciera una mueca exagerada cuando decidió que aquel era el estofado más soso de la historia. ¿Qué clase de cocinero se había vuelto Kyungsoo? Su gesto debió ser tremendamente gracioso, porque en un instante Jaehwan había estallado en carcajadas estruendosas que no escondieron el chillido que se le escapó a Kyungsoo cuando, del susto que se llevó, se hizo un corte en un dedo y maldijo entre dientes. 

Baekhyun se apresuró a ayudarlo, al igual que los demás; sin embargo, antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera acercarse un paso, Jaehwan hizo algo que los dejó petrificados a todos ―o al menos a Baekhyun. El cuchillo se vio olvidado sobre el mueble cuando Jaehwan sujetó la mano accidentada de Kyungsoo con una de las suyas, considerablemente más grandes, y se llevó el dedo herido a los labios. En ningún momento sus ojos rojos e intensos se cerraron ni se apartaron de Kyungsoo, ni siquiera cuando este enrojeció y balbuceó indignado un: 

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Trató de apartarse de Jaehwan pero de poco sirvieron sus intentos contra un vampiro de quién sabe cuántos años―. ¡Jaehwan, no, es tóxico! 

Jaehwan ignoró al lobo con pasmosa facilidad y succionó unos segundos más el dedo de Kyungsoo entre sus labios mientras lo miraba fijamente. Baekhyun se habría sentido muy incómoda si la situación en general no fuera tan graciosa y el gesto de Kyungsoo no la incitara a reírse por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Sanghyuk se le adelantó, no obstante, aunque un segundo más tarde Jaehwan lo miraba satisfecho mientras Kyungsoo se daba la vuelta y volvía a su tarea. 

―No te preocupes por mí ―aseguró Jaehwan con una sonrisa fácil―. Tengo demasiados años como para que una gota de tu sangre me haga daño. 

―Olvídame ―farfulló Kyungsoo con el ceño fruncido pero sin verdadero enfado. Era evidente que estaba más avergonzado que mosqueado y aquello parecía deleitar al vampiro―. ¿De qué demonios te reías, si puedo saberlo? ―masculló. 

―Baekhyun puso una cara muy graciosa al probar la comida ―explicó resueltamente. 

La mirada ofendida de Kyungsoo se dirigió hacia ella a tal velocidad que Baekhyun se preguntó cómo era que no le había crujido el cuello. Su expresión era furiosa, o al menos eso pretendía ser, porque lo único que Baekhyun podía ver era un cachorrito enfurruñado. 

―¿Qué le pasa al estofado? ―preguntó con el ceño fruncido sobremanera. 

―Que es lo más soso que has cocinado nunca con diferencia ―explicó Baekhyun con calma―. No le pasa nada grave, solo necesita sal, cachorrito. 

―Hablando de cachorritos ―intervino Sanghyuk. Baekhyun lo agradeció en parte porque, pese a que Kyungsoo no era una amenaza seria para ella y su enfado no era real, estar al otro lado de esa mirada asesina no era lo que más le apetecía hacer, y el comentario hizo que el omega volviera a prestar atención completa a la sopa en ebullición―. ¿Cómo es que solo te he visto adoptar tu forma de loba cuando llegaste? ―La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa pero el vampiro de aspecto aniñado no la dejó pensar mucho más porque volvió a hablar―. Kyungsoo lo hace constantemente pero tú no. ¿Hay algún motivo para que no lo hagas? 

Sorprendentemente, fue Kyungsoo quien le respondió antes de que Baekhyun pudiera hacerlo. 

―Es algo inconveniente ―dijo mientras daba vueltas al estofado con la cuchara de madera―. Ya has visto lo grandes que nos volvemos. 

Y el chico de ojos azules no respondió nada pero debió estar a punto de hacerlo porque Hakyeon intervino un instante más tarde. No parecía regañarle de verdad porque sonaba entretenida, aunque probablemente aquello era una advertencia silenciosa de que no pensara siquiera en pronunciar algo que ella estaba segura que había pensado. Baekhyun lo supo un momento más tarde. 

―No, Sanghyuk, no podemos salir fuera para que te lo enseñe ―reprendió resueltamente―. Es peligroso. 

―Baekhyun no debe salir aún, está en pleno pico receptivo ―ofreció Wonsik justo después―. Sería tentar demasiado a la suerte, el olor que desprende es muy intenso. 

La loba no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente avergonzada por un instante, si bien ella misma era incapaz de hacer nada para evitar lo que su propio cuerpo estaba haciendo. Se bañaba con regularidad y se cambiaba de ropa más a menudo aún, pero no podía controlar su interior, lo que la naturaleza dictaba que debía suceder. Wonsik debió darse cuenta del sonrojo de Baekhyun y de cómo se encogía sobre sí misma junto a Kyungsoo porque rectificó un instante después. 

―No me malinterpretes, no es un olor malo, es solo... 

―Para nada ―interrumpió Sanghyuk desde donde estaba sentado―. Es… tentador, de hecho. 

Baekhyun se sintió más avergonzada, si es que aquello era posible. 

―De cualquier modo… no puedo transformarme ahora mismo ―dijo con la voz pequeñita―. En mi forma de loba los ataques son peores y la verdad es que de este modo me camuflo mejor. 

―A riesgo de ser ofensivo ―señaló Jaehwan con un gesto aplacador de sus manos―, me gustaría preguntaros por qué tenéis siquiera forma humana. Sois lobos, ¿cierto? ¿Qué sentido tiene que podáis adoptar una forma humanoide a voluntad? 

De repente, si la atención no estaba ya en ellos, seis pares de ojos fulgurantes estaban fijos inquietantemente en los dos lobos presentes en la habitación y lo único que se escuchó fue el borboteo del estofado al fuego. Finalmente fue Kyungsoo quien habló en primer lugar. 

―Hay dos teorías. Los hay que creen que son excluyentes, pero yo creo que son complementarias ―explicó sin levantar la vista de su tarea sobre el cazo―. Una de ellas dice que procedemos de chamanes humanos que jugaron demasiado con los espíritus y fueron poseídos por almas de lobos poderosos. ―Varios sonidos sorprendidos se escucharon ante sus palabras, aunque aquello fuera ciertamente irónico teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los presentes habían vuelto a la vida después de morir. Kyungsoo continuó―. Por eso mismo, cuanta más sincronización tengamos con la naturaleza y nuestro yo interior, con _los espíritus_ al fin y al cabo, más rápido podemos cambiar de una forma a otra. 

Baekhyun jamás lo había visto hablar tanto, jamás había visto a tanta gente prestarle atención total, jamás había visto a Kyungsoo tan cómodo y distendido. 

―¿Cuál es la otra teoría? ―inquirió Sanghyuk sin perder puntada. 

Su aspecto aniñado no hizo más que acentuarse con aquel gesto curioso e impaciente y con su postura repantingada sobre la silla y la robusta mesa de madera. Hongbin por su parte lo miraba todo con ojos muy abiertos medio escondidos por un flequillo que tal vez debía haberse cortado hacía mucho tiempo, como si esperara que algún peligro o amenaza estuviera a punto de saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. 

―La otra teoría dice que podemos adoptar forma humana porque solíamos convivir con los humanos y necesitábamos camuflarnos entre ellos ―aclaró Baekhyun. 

―¿Por qué ibais a necesitar vivir con humanos? ―volvió a preguntar Jaehwan. 

―Vivís en manadas, ¿cierto? ―Aquella fue la primera vez que Taekwoon participó en la conversación. 

Baekhyun asintió antes de responder. 

―Eso es lo que cuentan las historias antiguas, que nos veíamos obligados a vivir con humanos y por culpa de la animosidad que sentían contra toda criatura mágica teníamos que escondernos de ellos con un disfraz de su propia piel, por así decirlo. 

―Ah, ¿pero la animosidad ha desaparecido? ―comentó Sanghyuk sarcástico y con un deje en la voz ácido que no pasó desapercibido a oídos de ninguno de los presentes. 

―Uno de nuestros compañeros de manada, Chanyeol, vivió desde niño con humanos ―explicó Kyungsoo tras apartar el cazo del fuego―. Probablemente mataran a su manada o se extraviara cuando apenas era un crío y los humanos lo recogieron pensando que era un niño normal. 

―¿Qué pasó cuando se dieron cuenta de que no lo era? ―Hakyeon no fue la única que pensó aquello pero sí la única que lo puso en palabras tras un largo minuto de silencio pesado. Ninguno de ellos era extraño a la crueldad humana con los seres que no eran como ellos. 

―Convivió con ellos unos años más pero como Chanyeol no tenía conexión alguna con los espíritus se comportaba como un lobezno. ―Kyungsoo los miraba a todos con expresión muy seria―. No era capaz de controlar cuándo se transformaba ni por qué, aunque cuando lo hiciera no atacara a nadie en realidad. 

―Los humanos se terminaron cansando de él y las cosas se pusieron feas. ―Baekhyun miró a Kyungsoo, que tenía reflejado en los ojos el mismo dolor aterido que la cubría a ella―. Sehun, otro beta del Clan, lo encontró cuando estaban a punto de matarlo y lo rescató. Desde entonces vive con nosotros. 

―¿No echáis de menos vuestra casa? ―Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la lengua punzante de Sanghyuk. El vampiro probablemente no pretendía hacerles daño con su comentario, pero tanto Baekhyun como Kyungsoo agacharon la mirada y la clavaron en el suelo. 

Baekhyun no podía hablar por el otro omega pero ella echaba de menos el Clan solo en cierto modo. A la mención de su familia lo primero en lo que pensó fue en Jongin; se sentía mal por haberla dejado atrás sola o no haberla avisado de que iba a irse, aunque de poco servía ya lamentarse. Se sintió aún peor, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que al pensar en casa y en lo que era importante para ella no se le había aparecido por la cabeza Jongdae ni por un segundo. Un peso que no sabía que le aplastaba el pecho desapareció cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo que había sentido por Jongdae no era más que un capricho pasajero, una mera proyección de lo que el beta parecía sentir por ella tan fervorosamente llevado por el lazo que los unía. Jongdae había sido el mejor amigo de Baekbeom, después de todo. Sentirse liberada de eso la hizo sentir incómoda, como si fuera una extraña dentro de su cuerpo, porque parecía no saber qué hacer consigo misma ahora que no tenía alguien de quien prendarse. 

El sentimiento incómodo se disipó un momento más tarde, no obstante, cuando Wonsik habló con rotundidad y contestó a la pregunta de Sanghyuk sin que ni Kyungsoo ni Baekhyun tuvieran que hacerlo. 

―Están en su casa, Sanghyuk. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Baekhyun aprendió mucho de toda la Familia durante su estancia con ellos pero, sin duda, de quien más aprendió fue de Wonsik. Era quien la visitaba más a menudo, si obviaba a Kyungsoo, y quien había intentado ayudarla con su malestar con más ahínco. No había podido hacer mucho por ella aparte de aliviar ligeramente ciertos síntomas con compresas frías e infusiones de hierbas, si bien Baekhyun lo agradecía del mismo modo que si hubiera funcionado mágicamente y no hubiera sentido los picos del celo arañarla desde dentro día sí y día también. 

Wonsik era indiscutiblemente el vampiro al que podía hacer más preguntas sin temer a una mala reacción. Hakyeon era buena con ella y su lado calmado y tierno era la norma ahora que no pensaba que Baekhyun era una amenaza, pero aun así Baekhyun le tenía mucho respecto a la fiereza con la que protegía a la Familia y sabía que tardaría un tiempo más en sobrepasar el obstáculo de la duda que siempre le hablaba inconscientemente cuando la vampira la visitaba. Wonsik, sin embargo, siempre tenía un gesto apacible y una sonrisa fácil que ofrecer. Era en cierto modo singular que su aspecto fuera tan afable y que sus ojos fueran tan rojos y aterradores al mismo tiempo, pero Baekhyun había aprendido que no debía temer ni a él ni a sus ojos. Acudía casi por instinto cuando Baekhyun tenía una crisis y Kyungsoo no estaba en la casa, como en aquella ocasión, para hablarle y presionarle sus manos heladas en el cuello y la frente. 

Aquella noche había algo raro en él, algo que Baekhyun no pudo ubicar porque los estremecimientos de su sangre eran brutales pero por lo que el vampiro se disculpó igualmente. 

―Siento no estar frío ―murmuró con ambas manos en la nuca de Baekhyun―. No sabía que Kyungsoo tendría que salir. 

Y sus palabras no habrían sonado chirriantes si se hubiera tratado de un humano, tal vez de Kyungsoo, pero Wonsik era un vampiro y si había algo que caracterizaba a los vampiros era que estaban _fríos_. Las manos que la tocaban eran tibias, casi cálidas, no frías, y si el celo no la hubiera tenido tan desorientada probablemente habría soltado un ruidito de desconcierto. En su estado, no obstante, lo único que pudo hacer fue lo de siempre, preguntar con tono áspero. 

―¿Por qué no estás frío? 

Baekhyun vio entre sus ojos entrecerrados cómo Wonsik la miraba. Era fácil verlo pese a todo, su pelo blanco resaltaba casi tanto como el brillo de la luna. 

―He comido hace poco ―explicó con simpleza, aunque un segundo más tarde frunció el ceño al ver la expresión confundida de la loba―. Espera, ¿no lo sabes? 

¿Qué debía saber Baekhyun? Le costaba respirar, no podía pararse a pensar en qué sentido tenía que las manos de un vampiro no estuvieran heladas como la muerte. Esperaba que Wonsik se decidiera a hablar sin que ella tuviera que hacer ninguna pregunta más, la garganta le ardía. 

―Pensaba que habría salido el tema con Kyungsoo o con Hakyeon ya ―admitió tras presionar el dorso de sus manos en las mejillas de la loba―. Espero que no te sientas incómoda si te explico esto, Baekhyun. ―Era ciertamente curioso ver a un vampiro como Wonsik, tan poderoso, bello y amable, sonar tan inseguro delante de alguien tan… débil como ella―. Lo normal para nosotros, los vampiros, es estar fríos porque no tenemos circulación sanguínea de ningún tipo, ¿cierto? Cuando nos alimentamos eso cambia. La sangre que ingerimos está en cierto modo aún viva porque de quien la tomamos lo está, y nos quedamos con la calidez que tiene durante unas horas. 

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento a excepción de la respiración trabajosa de Baekhyun, aunque casi como un pensamiento lejano Wonsik añadió unas palabras que dejaron a la omega más desconcertada aún que antes. 

―También recuperamos el color de los ojos en caso de que se nos hayan aclarado un poco. 

Pensó entonces en unos días antes, en que había notado que el color de los ojos de Wonsik ―y de Hakyeon y Hongbin― era mucho más claro de lo que lo recordaba. El rojo escarlata, el azul zafiro, el ámbar punzante no eran más que sombras de lo que solían ser y se habían transformado en tonos apagados, transparentes en cierto modo. ¿Se debía eso a que no se habían alimentado en un tiempo? Según las palabras de Wonsik parecía ese el caso, aunque no dejó de sorprenderla que eso les sucediera. La calidez de las manos del vampiro sobre su piel se hizo más evidente que nunca ahora que sabía la razón tras ella. 

Sin embargo, había algo que Baekhyun llevaba un tiempo preguntándose pero que no sabía cómo abordar. No estaba segura de si sería ofensivo o si estaría tocando un tema delicado al hacerlo pero se le había presentado la oportunidad y no quería dejarla pasar. En el peor de los casos, lo único que Wonsik haría sería sonreírle con una disculpa en los labios y no responderle explícitamente. 

―¿Por qué tenéis los ojos de colores distintos? 

Wonsik clavó sus susodichos ojos en los empañados de Baekhyun antes de apartarle el pelo de la cara. Por un momento, la loba temió haber ido más allá de la tolerancia de Wonsik, aunque un momento más tarde este contestó tras pensar en la respuesta detenidamente. 

―El color de los ojos de un vampiro depende de quién le convierta ―ofreció con suavidad, como si pretendiera no despertar algún terrorífico fantasma―. También depende de en qué condiciones se realice la conversión. 

No necesitó que Baekhyun hiciera ninguna pregunta para intuir que la chica quería saber más de lo que hubiera que saber sobre el tema. Era normal que la curiosidad se la comiera por dentro casi con tanta virulencia como las pulsaciones de su propio malestar, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había escuchado información sobre los vampiros de boca de uno mismo. 

―Los ojos de Hongbin son probablemente los más especiales de todos. ―Sus manos no eran suficientes para aliviar a Baekhyun del calor que la hacía sudar profusamente, así que asió con movimientos estudiados una compresa del balde de agua helada que había dejado junto a la cama unos minutos antes―. Solo los vampiros que pertenecen a la clase alta y que son muy poderosos, o que han sido transformados por vampiros muy poderosos, tienen los ojos de color amarillo. 

¿Hongbin era de la clase alta? ¿Era por lo tanto más poderoso que todos los demás? Su aspecto físico lo daba a entender, pero Baekhyun sabía de sobra que las apariencias engañaban en el plano de las criaturas con magia y no debía prejuzgar a ninguna por más pequeña o grande que fuera. Si era tan poderoso, sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba tan asustado todo el tiempo? Su respuesta llegó cuando Wonsik le recordó algo que Kyungsoo ya le había contado un tiempo atrás y que la dejó horrorizada de nuevo. 

―No estamos seguros de a qué familia pertenece Hongbin porque no recuerda nada de su pasado antes de conocernos a nosotros ―explicó el vampiro mientras le pasaba la compresa fría por la cabeza y el cuello―. Tenemos suposiciones, pero no podemos estar seguros de ninguna. 

Baekhyun tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando de algún modo desviar la atención de Hongbin y volver a centrarla en el tema de conversación anterior para no sentirse peor. 

―¿Qué hay de los demás? ―musitó. 

―Los ojos azules son los de los vampiros que mejor suerte han corrido, podría decirse. En cierto modo, al menos. ―Al escuchar a Wonsik apareció en la mente de Baekhyun la imagen de Hakyeon, Sanghyuk y Taekwoon―. Significan que le dieron permiso a algún vampiro para que los convirtiera. La magia que los afecta al transformarse es mucho más benevolente con ellos y tienen mejor instinto desde que vuelven a la vida por lo general. 

Una nueva pregunta echó raíces en sus pensamientos cual enredadera vigorosa, mas se la guardó para otro momento. Ya conocía el motivo por el que se había transformado Hakyeon porque ella misma se lo había contado, pero sabía que si le preguntaba a Wonsik por las historias de Taekwoon y Sanghyuk no averiguaría en realidad la última incógnita que le quedaba por resolver en la conversación. Entonces miró a Wonsik a los ojos y en ellos lo vio a él, pero también vio a Jaehwan y a sus ojos igualmente escarlata. 

―¿Y los tuyos? ¿Qué significa el color de tus ojos? 

El vampiro pausó sus movimientos paulatinamente con la mirada fija en el pelo de Baekhyun y los labios tensos en una línea, como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta pero hubiera tenido la esperanza al mismo tiempo de no tener que responderla. 

―Si un vampiro tiene los ojos rojos es porque fue convertido a la fuerza. 

Y Baekhyun no supo si fue por el peso de las implicaciones que tenía lo que Wonsik había dicho y que le cayó sobre el pecho a plomo o si fue por culpa de su estado febril, pero aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Pasear por la casa era algo que a Baekhyun le gustaba hacer. No podía salir de aquel lugar así que durante las mañanas en las que estaba despierta, cuando los vampiros dormían en la planta subterránea del caserón, exploró las habitaciones que tenían las puertas abiertas. Cuando esas se le terminaron, fisgoneó en las que tenían las puertas entreabiertas; por último, las de las puertas cerradas. Encontró de todo, desde paredes desnudas a tapices pesados, pasando por baúles que probablemente llevaban cerrados centurias, viejas reliquias que ni siquiera conocían la luz del sol, retratos ajados de personas que no identificaba o muebles viejos. Toda habitación tenía algo interesante pero sin duda la que más cautivó a Baekhyun fue la biblioteca. 

Baekhyun no sabía leer. Nunca lo había necesitado al vivir con la manada y no tener contacto con ningún tipo de texto escrito, pero por ello fue tal vez que la estancia llena de libros que tenía el caserón en la planta alta la fascinó tanto. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías robustas que soportaban el peso de cientos de volúmenes de todos los tamaños y grosores. Casi todos ellos tenían algún tipo de inscripción en el lomo que Baekhyun, obviamente, no comprendía pero que le resultaba igual de atrayente que si pudiera hacerlo. La habitación no olía a cerrado ni a antigüedad ni a arrepentimiento como muchas otras, sino que el aire era mucho más limpio, como si el lugar fuera frecuentemente visitado. En varias ocasiones Baekhyun tomó con cuidado alguno de los libros que encontraba más a mano y los abría, observaba las páginas nuevas, las que estaban raídas, los bordes amarillentos y doblados y medio quemados de los más castigados por el tiempo y se preguntaba qué escondían, qué clase de historia contaban que ella era incapaz de alcanzar. A veces los hojeaba, se sentaba y los ojeaba y, si se sentía valiente, enterraba la nariz entre sus páginas y sonreía. Si aquel era el olor del conocimiento, a Baekhyun le encantaría sumergirse en él para el resto de la eternidad. 

Normalmente Baekhyun estaba sola cuando visitaba la biblioteca y jamás encontraba a nadie allí al llegar tampoco, así que cabe decir que se sorprendió al escuchar un refunfuño y una risita cuando se acercaba con pies ligeros por el pasillo. 

―¡No me ignores! ―exclamó la que solo podía ser la voz de Kyungsoo. 

―Deja de lanzarme cosas e intentar distraerme ―respondió la voz de Jaehwan un minuto después―. Estoy leyendo. 

―Llevas leyendo desde el ocaso ―protestó Kyungsoo. Baekhyun no lo puso en duda; no era una ocurrencia poco común ver a Jaehwan apostado en diversas superficies de la mansión, por más pintorescas que fueran, con un libro entre las manos―. Me aburro. 

―Ve a jugar con Sanghyuk. ―Probablemente, y al igual que siempre que estaba sumergido en la lectura, Jaehwan ni siquiera levantó la vista de la página en la que se concentraba. 

―Estoy harto de que me muerda las orejas. ―Y Baekhyun estaba segura de que en ese momento, Kyungsoo estaba haciendo un puchero. Lo hacía muy a menudo cuando estaba con Jaehwan y resultaba ciertamente adorable―. Además, quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Te echo de menos. 

El sonido de un libro al cerrarse resonó por las paredes. Baekhyun detuvo sus pasos a unos metros de la puerta entornada; lo único que podía ver de la habitación era un sillón y el perfil del vampiro que ahora parecía mirar a Kyungsoo. La luna apenas iluminaba aquella noche escondida en su propia sombra, como si, igual que a Baekhyun, le diera vergüenza observar lo que sucedía entre Jaehwan y Kyungsoo. 

―Yo también te echo de menos. 

―He estado tan ocupado cuidando de Baekhyun y pensando en que esté bien y en que no tenga problemas que... 

―Esa fue tu decisión, has hecho bien al mantener tu palabra ―ofreció Jaehwan con voz suave. No había réplica en su voz, ni resentimiento ni amargura hacia Kyungsoo o hacia la propia Baekhyun. Lo único que se escapó de sus labios tiernos fue aún más ternura―. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. 

Un repentino sentimiento de culpabilidad la hizo taparse la boca con las manos. Era verdad que Kyungsoo había decidido ayudarla sin que ella se lo pidiera, era verdad que la Familia había accedido a acogerla pero... También era verdad que, durante casi dos meses, Baekhyun había sido el centro de atención de casi todos los habitantes de aquel lugar. Baekhyun no lo había pedido, mas ellos se habían ofrecido y la habían cuidado y atendido como si fuera parte de aquel rinconcito de paz que había encontrado entre el caos en el que se había transformado su vida de un día para otro. No dejaba de sentirse débil y culpable por haber llegado tan repentinamente y haber sacudido la tranquilidad de la Familia. Por haber interrumpido el curso de la relación de Kyungsoo y Jaehwan. 

―Lo sé. ―Baekhyun casi podía imaginar la sonrisa cansada en los labios de Kyungsoo y en apenas un instante se sintió un poco mejor―. Aun así, te echo de menos. 

―Lo sé. ―Jaehwan repitió sus palabras con tal sutileza que si Baekhyun no hubiera tenido el oído tan sensible, habría sido incapaz de escucharlas―. Ven aquí. 

Hacía ya un rato que el vampiro no tenía el libro en las manos, aunque pronto las volvió a tener ocupadas. Baekhyun decidió que era hora de retirarse a explorar otros lugares de la casa cuando vio a Kyungsoo entrar en la rendija de su campo de visión para, con cuidado, inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios a Jaehwan. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

No quedaba mucho para que el sol saliera. Baekhyun quería visitar la biblioteca antes de que el agotamiento la venciera, necesitaba respirar la tranquilidad que brotaba de cada rincón de la habitación para poder recordarlo al dormir, para que las pesadillas que la atacaban fueran menos poderosas, para tener un refugio. 

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver que, al contrario de lo que había pensado, no estaba sola. Kyungsoo y Jaehwan seguían allí dentro donde Baekhyun los había dejado unas horas antes. 

―Oh, lo siento ―se disculpó rápidamente―. No sabía que iba a haber alguien en... 

―No te preocupes ―respondió Jaehwan con una sonrisa apacible y la voz casi perdida en el silencio―. Puedes venir cada vez que quieras, eres libre de moverte por la casa a tu antojo. 

Solo entonces Baekhyun se dio cuenta de que en los brazos de Jaehwan, que estaba reclinado contra el reposabrazos del sillón mullido, descansaba un Kyungsoo dormido desde hacía probablemente horas. 

―Estaba agotado ―explicó Jaehwan; una de sus manos subía y bajaba lentamente por la espalda del lobo y Baekhyun se preguntó si Jaehwan estaría caliente, si se habría alimentado para no sobresaltar a Kyungsoo con el frío de su piel. 

―Lo siento ―susurró Baekhyun. 

―¿Por qué? ―La pregunta pareció pillar por sorpresa a Jaehwan, si es que sus cejas alzadas eran algo a tener en cuenta. 

―Por... ―Pensó en lo que quería decir, en lo mucho que sentía haber destrozado la tranquilidad de la Familia, en lo mucho que sentía haber irrumpido de aquel modo, en lo mucho que sentía haber interferido entre ellos dos sin siquiera tener suficiente conocimiento de lo que pasaba entre ellos como para ser respetuosa―. Por todo. 

Jaehwan la observó unos segundos con gesto impasible. Baekhyun había aprendido tras casi dos meses que aquel gesto en un vampiro poco tenía que ver con que no tuviera sentimientos. Por lo general tardaban más en procesar emociones, tal vez porque tenían virtualmente toda la eternidad por delante para preocuparse de hacerlo de forma inmediata, pero sentían y padecían casi con la misma intensidad que cualquier otra criatura ―sobre todo si las emociones se centraban en algo que les importaba mucho. Jaehwan era serio en cierto sentido, aunque solo había que verlo cuando estaba alrededor de Kyungsoo para darse cuenta de que esa no era más que una expresión estándar y que el vampiro estaba lleno de ternura y anhelo tan profundos como los que Kyungsoo parecía albergar por él. 

―No tienes por qué ―respondió, como si tras contemplar a Baekhyun hubiera deducido todo lo que la loba no le había dicho con palabras pero que tenía pintado en la postura tensa y nerviosa de su pequeño cuerpecito. 

―¿Por qué Kyungsoo? ―La pregunta la sorprendió a ella tanto como al propio Jaehwan, que pareció tensarse bajo Kyungsoo durante un instante tan breve que Baekhyun temió habérselo imaginado. 

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―inquirió, su mano ahora en el pelo del omega dormido. 

―¿Por qué Kyungsoo y tú...? ―Las palabras la ahogaban, no podía terminar de hablar. 

―¿Por qué estamos juntos? ―ofreció el vampiro arrastrando las palabras. 

Baekhyun negó con la cabeza. 

―Comprendo que Kyungsoo se enamorara de ti. Ha estado sediento de cariño durante muchos años y necesitaba que alguien lo quisiera ―dijo con voz estrangulada―. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tú, que se supone que deberías odiar a Kyungsoo, odiarme a mí y a todos los que son como nosotros después de lo que le sucedió a Hongbin... No comprendo por qué lo quieres tanto que casi me duele verlo. 

Era imposible que Baekhyun no tuviera esos sentimientos tan encontrados. Había estado viviendo en un ambiente muy tóxico durante demasiados años y apenas había empezado a comprender que no todo era como le habían enseñado, que las cosas no eran blancas o negras y que la gran escala de colores entre esos dos significaba que existía un mundo de posibilidades que ella misma no podía imaginarse siquiera. No juzgaba a ninguno de los dos por lo que hacían porque, tras ver el abanico de colores y descubrir que la Familia no era nada de lo que el Clan había dicho siempre, no tenía más que cosas buenas que decir de ellos. No podía juzgar a Kyungsoo por buscar algo de lo que se le había estado privando injustamente y encontrarlo en Jaehwan. Era su instinto, sin embargo, esa parte de sí misma que no podía controlar, quien le decía que puede que las intenciones del vampiro no fueran del todo honestas. 

―¿No es bueno eso? ―razonó Jaehwan―. ¿No es bueno que quiera a Kyungsoo? 

―Sí que lo es. ―Era maravilloso, de hecho, porque Kyungsoo se lo merecía―. Pero, ¿por qué? 

Un nuevo silencio rellenó la sala con ligereza, como si la presencia tranquilizadora de los libros no permitiera que se perturbara la calma. 

―Porque a pesar de cómo lo ha tratado la vida se empeña en seguir adelante ―murmuró. Sus ojos rojos abandonaron a Baekhyun para posarse en Kyungsoo, que respiraba profundamente sobre su pecho, sujeto a su camisa en sueños―. Y eso es algo que no puedo decir de mí mismo. 

Baekhyun añadió una nueva incógnita junto con las cientos que se le habían presentado durante su estancia con los vampiros y Kyungsoo. La cajita donde las guardaba estaba a rebosar y esperaba algún día resolverlas una a una. Esperaba poder conocerlos mejor y conocer sus historias, sus miedos, sus heridas y cicatrices, sus momentos de alegría y sus recuerdos bonitos. Esperaba escucharls hablar durante horas y que confiaran en ella tanto como para abrirse en canal ante ella tanto como ella deseaba abrirse frente a ellos. Esperaba ser merecedora de todos esos secretos y respuestas. 

―Está a punto de amanecer ―anunció Jaehwan cuando Baekhyun no le respondió―. Debería marcharme a dormir. 

Sin mucho esfuerzo se levantó del sillón con Kyungsoo en brazos todavía dormido y se alejó unos pasos. Sujetaba al omega con tanto cuidado contra sí pero con tanta firmeza al mismo tiempo que Baekhyun no supo cómo no rompió a llorar en aquel instante. 

―No te castigues a ti misma, Baekhyun, no has hecho nada malo ―murmuró vuelto de espaldas hacia ella―. Buenas noches. 

La loba supo que sería inútil devolverle el saludo porque un instante más tarde Jaehwan había desaparecido de la habitación. Baekhyun tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño aquella noche ―aquella mañana― pero cuando lo hizo no tuvo pesadillas y solo soñó con sonrisas y una esperanza de futuro en el que el miedo no existiera. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Era difícil obligarse a no salir cuando la luna estaba tan bonita. Era difícil no salir, transformarse y aullar y dejar que todo lo que tenía dentro de sí misma se transformara en un lloro quejumbroso hacia la luna llena que siempre la había cuidado desde lo alto del cielo. Era incluso más difícil cuando esa misma luna estaba grande y blanca, henchida y casi orgullosa, casi pidiéndole a Baekhyun que desobedeciera, que saliera del caserón y se bañara en su luz. 

Aquella noche Baekhyun no pudo soportarlo más y desobedeció. Temblaba ligeramente cuando, con pasos indecisos y un corazón frenético, anduvo los pocos pasos que separaban la puerta principal del roble milenario que había junto a la casa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que con una soltura que pronto le volvió a los músculos tras unos meses sin apenas actividad física, Baekhyun sujetó el tronco del árbol y se empujó con ligereza hacia arriba. Escaló rama a rama y ascendió sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo, como si aquella tarea fuera la más fácil del mundo. En un par de minutos estaba cerca de la mitad del árbol y veía de lejos su copa, pero lo que veía con más facilidad era el filo del tejado de la casa junto a una de las ramas grandes, doblada para rodear el edificio con el paso de los años. Ágil e impaciente por ver la luna más de cerca se sujetó a las tejas medio quebradas y ayudándose de un último impulso contra la recia rama bajo sus pies descalzos se alzó hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la superficie irregular del tejado. 

Lo que vio entonces no fue precisamente lo que esperaba. Sin duda, la luna estaba allí tan preciosa como prometía desde el suelo pero la vista que la acompañaba era una que no pudo sino paralizar a Baekhyun y hacerla contener la respiración. 

Hongbin estaba agazapado allí y, aunque su presencia en sí no fue lo que desconcertó a Baekhyun, sí que lo hizo el cuerpo del hombre que sostenía entre sus brazos mientras le tenía los colmillos hincados en el interior del codo. No podía ver quién era el hombre pero Baekhyun no reconoció su olor y eso la tranquilizó de un modo bastante macabro. No pudo contener un grito ahogado, sin embargo, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que Hongbin estaba haciendo y de que el hombre aquel probablemente estaba muerto. 

En ese momento Hongbin levantó la cabeza de su tarea a tal velocidad que la loba se asustó. Con ojos frenéticos y amarillos Hongbin buscó la fuente de sonido y cuando lo hizo le dedicó una mirada que Baekhyun no podía calificar sino de aterrorizada. ¿Cómo era posible que el vampiro no la hubiera escuchado subir? ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubiera _olido_? Ese parecía ser el caso, no obstante, y Baekhyun tuvo que observar cómo, con los labios manchados de sangre y los colmillos extendidos en su máximo esplendor, Hongbin soltaba un sonido estrangulado que rivalizó con el de Baekhyun y saltaba del tejado al suelo para, en un ataque de pánico, atravesar el río y adentrarse en el bosque al otro lado. 

―¡Hongbin! 

No fue ella la única que llamó a Hongbin a gritos. Desde el tejado pudo ver cómo Hakyeon salía del interior de la casa y echó a correr tras el rastro del otro vampiro. Tras ella apareció Taekwoon, que trató de detenerla y masculló cuando Hakyeon ignoró sus llamadas. Sabía que no serviría de nada perseguirla, Hakyeon era demasiado rápida según lo que había escuchado Baekhyun, así que Taekwoon se limitó a patear una piedra con frustración mal contenida antes de dirigir sus ojos azules hacia Baekhyun. No dijo nada, pero su expresión lo gritó todo y Baekhyun no pudo evitar sentir que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida. 

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó en ese momento Wonsik, que salía del caserón con paso apresurado y la voz teñida de preocupación. 

―Hakyeon es lo que pasa ―escupió Taekwoon, que seguía mirando hacia Baekhyun. 

Wonsik siguió sus ojos hasta clavar la mirada en la loba, que lo observaba todo de hito en hito intentando no prestarle atención al hecho de que había un cadáver a unos metros de donde ella estaba sentada temblando. No le tenía miedo a Hongbin ni a lo que hacía, a lo que el resto de vampiros hacía cuando necesitaban alimentarse, pero verlo de primera mano y sin aviso previo no le resultó agradable. Ella misma no le tenía especial apego ni desprecio a los humanos y si ellos eran el modo que los vampiros usaban para sobrevivir... no podía culparlos, la verdad. La expresión de Hongbin fue lo que la había sacudido como una tormenta sacude un ventanal sobre sus goznes. El gesto bestial de culpa, de miedo y de _necesidad_ al mismo tiempo la dejaron temblando violentamente. 

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―repitió Wonsik con tono más serio. 

―Hongbin se ha asustado y Hakyeon ha salido corriendo tras él fuera de nuestro territorio ―dijo Taekwoon entre dientes. 

―No son niños, Taekwoon, sabrán cuidarse. ―Wonsik trató de calmar al nervioso Taekwoon, que no paraba de dar vueltas en círculos junto a la orilla del río―. Hakyeon no tardará en traer a Hongbin de vuelta. 

―¡Eso es lo que me enfurece! ―exclamó este―. Es como si... Como si... 

―¿Como si se sintiera en deuda con todos nosotros? ¿Como si pensara que debe cuidar de Hongbin? ¿Como si te debiera la vida y tratara de devolverte el favor? ¿Como si te apreciara? ―acusó. 

―No intentes adoctrinarme ―siseó Taekwoon―. No lo hice porque... 

―Oh, vamos, Taekwoon. ―El sarcasmo era algo que Baekhyun no había escuchado nunca en la voz de Wonsik, nunca tan pesadamente al menos―. Fuiste tú quien la mordió, quien sacrificó la vida de un niño para que _ella_ viviera, quien la abrazó mientras se moría, quien la protegió cuando estaba débil. 

―Lo hice porque ella me lo pidió. Ella quería que la convirtiera. ―Su voz era apenas un susurro dolorido, como el rugido de un tigre herido que se resiste a rendirse ante una batalla que ya tiene perdida. 

Una breve pausa se instaló entre los dos. Baekhyun solo podía escuchar el palpitar desaforado de su propio corazón y en cierto modo deseó haber seguido escuchando solo eso porque de ese modo podría al menos haber evitado escuchar la furia negra y calmada en las palabras del normalmente amigable Wonsik. 

―No intentes hacerme creer que no le habrías dado un par de ojos rojos con los que vivir, con los que _odiarte_ , si ella no te hubiera pedido que la transformaras ―escupió, y su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Taekwoon que Baekhyun dudaba que se pudieran ver con claridad―. No me tomes por tonto ni a ella tampoco. No la subestimes ni descargues sobre Hakyeon la ira que te produce haber hecho por ella lo que sabes que Nana habría querido que hicieras. 

Taekwoon pareció quedarse mudo ante el ataque de Wonsik. Baekhyun supuso que eran palabras que llevaban mucho tiempo contenidas, mucho tiempo queriendo ser dichas y guardadas y que simplemente habían explotado cuando la presa que las mantenía a buen recaudo se había roto. 

―Cuida de Hakyeon ―añadió con la voz más pequeñita, como si aquello le doliera mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir―. Eres lo único que tiene. 

Baekhyun siempre había encontrado consuelo bajo la luz de la luna, especialmente de la luna llena. Sin embargo, aquella noche aprendió que la luna era también símbolo de angustia, de desesperación y de cicatrices demasiado profundas para los vampiros, que ellos no tenían una luz del sol que pudiera hacerles de contraste, que ellos vivían permanentemente en la oscuridad y que esa oscuridad no siempre era la de la noche, sino la que tenían grabada en unos corazones que hacía mucho que habían dejado de latir.


	3. Desenlace

La luna estaba en la cúspide del cielo y la noche estaba inmóvil. El silencio era inquietante, como ese que se cierne sobre el bosque cual manta pesada y que hace que el aire huela a magia, a leyenda y a recuerdo. Algo asfixiante en el ambiente predecía que había cosas que no tardarían en cambiar. 

Un rumor en el bosque apenas se escuchó, pero sonó con fuerza en unos oídos ajenos que trataron de no hacerle caso. Los animales, sabios por instinto, estaban escondidos en sus madrigueras, sus nidos, sus cuevas, esperando que la espesura se dispersara y la amenaza que lo colmaba todo se levantara. 

Jongin observaba la alfombra espesa del bosque extenderse bajo sus patas clavadas en el risco que sobresalía por encima de la cueva del Clan. Minseok descansaba dentro de esta mientras los tres betas de la manada hacían la ronda de noche de aquel ciclo, que se presentaba tan turbio como los dos anteriores. Hacía dos meses que Baekhyun y Kyungsoo habían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro tras de sí y las esperanzas de encontrar a cualquiera de los dos se perdían por días. El Clan apenas ponía empeño en buscar trazas de Kyungsoo y aquello enfurecía a Jongin, que se encargaba de hacerlo ella misma si bien porque Kyungsoo era también su familia, por el mero hecho de molestar a Minseok y a Jongdae. Estaban tan centrados en encontrar a Baekhyun que apenas podían esconder lo poco que les importaba el otro omega desaparecido. 

Ni siquiera Sehun había sido capaz de encontrar una pista que les llevara más cerca de dondequiera que los dos omegas pudieran estar. Jongin dudaba que, tal y como aclamaba Jongdae maliciosamente, Kyungsoo se hubiera llevado a Baekhyun a la fuerza. Claro está que Jongin sabía cosas sobre Baekhyun que los demás no sabían y que además no estaba dispuesta a contar por más relevantes que fueran; Baekhyun le había pedido que lo mantuviera en secreto y no estaba dispuesta a traicionar su confidencialidad de aquel modo para ver cómo un alfa y un beta perdían aún más la cabeza si se enteraban de que Baekhyun estaba probablemente en celo. Aquel era el preciso motivo por el que la chica había huido, no iba a ponérselo más complicado. Porque sí, Jongin pensaba que Baekhyun había huido por culpa del celo y que Kyungsoo la había ayudado; el omega había estado desapareciendo por las noches durante meses creyendo que nadie se daba cuenta, mas Baekhyun lo había notado y se lo había dicho a Jongin. ¿Quién no le decía a ella que Kyungsoo se la había llevado al lugar donde había estado escapándose para que Baekhyun estuviera a salvo? Kyungsoo no era malo, sería algo que él haría. 

El instinto que mantenía a Jongin alerta se intensificó cuando escuchó un par de aullidos que procedían del este y no tardaron en acercarse a velocidad pasmosa. No discernía claramente qué decían, si bien sabía más que de sobra que se trataba de un coro de ladridos de Jongdae, Sehun y Chanyeol. Con un gruñido débil la omega se descolgó del saliente en la roca en el que estaba subida y se internó en el bosque para trotar en la dirección de la que pronto aparecerían dos lobos enloquecidos. El aire pesado que la advertía del desastre inminente se volvió mucho más denso al ver el gesto de sus compañeros. 

―¿Qué ha pasado? 

―¡Jongin! ―exclamó Chanyeol volviendo a su forma humana y observándola con los ojos desorbitados―. ¡Avisa a Minseok! 

―¿Dónde está Jongdae? ―replicó ella a su vez―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ―repitió con el ceño fruncido. 

Junto a Chanyeol, Sehun se transformó en un humano alto y esbelto con el pelo revuelto y un gesto inquietante que le nublaba los ojos. 

―Durante la ronda he captado el olor de Baekhyun y el de Kyungsoo y Jongdae ha salido corriendo detrás de la pista sin avisar a Minseok ―respondió alarmado mientras se pasaba una mano temblorosa por el pelo―. Si los encuentra se cargará a Kyungsoo. 

―¿Por qué no lo habéis detenido? ―Jongin los miraba sin dar crédito a su oídos, furiosa por escuchar lo incompetentes que eran sus compañeros―. No sabemos si Kyungsoo tiene algo que ver con la desaparición, tal vez se los llevara alguien o tal vez tuvieran un accidente o tal vez… 

―Jongin. ―La paró Sehun con un gesto de temor en el rostro que congeló a Jongin a medio grito―. El olor era reciente y estaba mezclado con el de un vampiro. 

―Qué. 

―Hay un vampiro rondando que huele a Kyungsoo y a Baekhyun. ―Cualquier duda que Jongin hubiera tenido de que aquello pudiera ser una broma pesada del dúo se disipó cuando los ojos de Sehun la miraron con tal seriedad que la garganta se le contrajo dolorosamente. 

―Jongdae no quería que Minseok supiera que iba tras él porque se lo habría prohibido ―añadió Chanyeol apresuradamente. 

―Avisa a Minseok de lo que ha pasado mientras nosotros vamos tras Jongdae antes de que haga una locura. ―La petición de Sehun fue rápida, tan rápida como su transformación. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jongin veía a dos lobos enormes alejarse bosque adentro mientras ella se preguntaba qué había sucedido exactamente y una ola de ácido se le subió a la boca. Un vampiro olía a Baekhyun y a Kyungsoo. Sehun no había dicho nada de que oliera a _sangre_ de ninguno de los dos, pero no podía estar segura de que no lo hubiera hecho para que mantuviera la calma o porque simplemente no era ese el caso. Tal vez todo lo que había intentado convencerse a sí misma de que los dos estarían bien y volverían pronto no era más que un modo más de compulsión como el que habían sentido Minseok y Jongdae durante dos meses. Tal vez había sido una ilusa y no había habido esperanza desde el día uno. 

Tal vez debía guardarse las lágrimas furiosas que amenazaban con escapársele y apresurarse a avisar a Minseok para que no ocurriera un desastre mayor del que ya vivían. Sin lugar a dudas, algo estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Jongin no sabía qué debía esperar cuando encontraran a los tres betas del Clan. ¿Un vampiro muerto? ¿A Kyungsoo muerto? ¿Nada? No sabía qué debía haber esperado pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con seis vampiros adultos apostados delante de los miembros de su manada. No esperaba encontrarse a uno de ellos siendo sujetado por otros dos entre gritos y espumarajos que Jongin no comprendía del todo, no esperaba encontrarse a Baekhyun escondida detrás de otro de ellos y no esperaba encontrarse a Jongdae con las uñas clavadas en el cuero cabelludo de Kyungsoo que, arrodillado en el suelo, mascullaba algo entre lágrimas. 

La voz potente de Minseok rompió la escena en cuanto Jongin y él llegaron trotando al borde del río. 

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Jongdae? ―bramó encolerizado. 

―¿Minseok? ―Los ojos de Jongdae lo miraron desorbitados, como si no hubiera esperado la presencia del alfa en ninguna situación posible. 

―¿Por qué has entrado en su territorio así sin más? ―volvió a vociferar el alfa―. ¿Te he dado permiso? 

―No, pero… 

―¡Pero nada! ―Lo interrumpió con tal tensión en los músculos que Jongin temió por un segundo que pudiera perder el control de sí mismo―. Si deciden matarte aquí mismo por meterte en sus tierras no les culparía. Ni les detendría, porque te lo merecerías. 

El peso de sus palabras no tuvo demasiado tiempo para calar en ninguno de los lobos porque una voz que Jongin no conocía intervino entonces. 

―No vamos a matarlo ―dijo uno de los vampiros que tenía sujeto al otro, que parecía haberse calmado ligeramente cuando la mano de Jongdae se separó de Kyungsoo ante la llegada de Minseok―. Solo queremos que os vayáis. 

Miró a Kyungsoo con un par de ojos rojos que estremecieron a Jongin que, por otro lado, no podía apartar la vista de ellos, y con una mata de pelo tan blanco que rivalizaba con la luna. 

―Y que suelte a Kyungsoo ―escupió a continuación el vampiro al que seguían sujetando, que tenía los ojos rojos como el otro vampiro pero el pelo negro por el contrario. 

―Jongdae, suéltalo ―advirtió entonces Minseok mirando al beta. Este gimoteó lastimeramente; Jongin supo lo que aquello debía suponer para él, no poder desobedecer las órdenes del alfa. 

―Necesito saber qué le ha hecho a Baekhyun ―insistió con fastidio evidente en los labios. 

―No le he hecho nada ―replicó Kyungsoo apenas sin voz―. Está perfectamente bien, no la he... 

―Está en celo, Minseok ―plañó Jongdae sin hacer caso siquiera a lo que Kyungsoo estaba intentando decirle―. Baek está en celo y él se la llevó. 

―Jongdae, sal de ahí ―le advirtió Minseok con la mirada clavada en uno de los vampiros, que parecía ponerse nervioso por segundos. 

―¡Baekhyun huele diferente, esta basura le ha hecho algo! 

Aquella era la primera vez que Jongdae insultaba tan abiertamente a Kyungsoo y lo hizo acompañado de un empujón que mandó al omega al suelo con un quejido y sendos hilos de sangre bajándole por la sien y la nuca. Kyungsoo dejó de ser el centro de atención en un instante porque el vampiro de ojos rojos y pelo oscuro desapareció de su posición para reaparecer justo delante de Jongdae. Jongin contuvo la respiración cuando el vampiro, al que todos acababan de llamar Jaehwan, sujetó a Jongdae del cuello y lo levantó del suelo. Incluso desde la lejanía Jongin podía ver que sus dedos le apretaban la garganta con intención, con el claro propósito de dejar claro el desenlace que podía tener aquello. Jaehwan miró a Minseok con una intensidad que acobardó a Jongin y la hizo retroceder unos pasos. 

―Desapareced de aquí ―amenazó con la voz más fría que Jongin hubiera escuchado jamás―. Desapareced o no dudaré en aplastarle el cráneo. 

Acto seguido, lanzó a Jongdae hacia atrás. Este apenas se levantaba del suelo cuando Minseok respondió. 

―Devolvednos lo que es nuestro y nos iremos ―dirigió una mirada significativa hacia Baekhyun, que seguía escondida detrás de un vampiro de ojos azules y aspecto aniñado. 

Fue Kyungsoo quien le respondió, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Jongin. Se levantaba del suelo con cuidado con la ayuda de Jaehwan, que lo observaba con gesto preocupado que, más que asustar a Jongin, la desconcertó. 

―Nadie aquí es de tu propiedad ―gruñó con los dientes al descubierto en un gruñido. 

Minseok soltó una risa airada. 

―No me refería a ti. ―Una mueca de asco le contorsionó el rostro―. Después de lo que has hecho más te vale no acercarte al Clan. Más te vale no estar a mi alcance porque lo que los cazadores le hicieron a tu hermana será piadoso en comparación si te pongo las manos encima. 

Aquella amenaza pesaba como plomo venenoso en la lengua de Jongin, que no quiso siquiera imaginar lo que Kyungsoo había sentido al escucharla. No todos los días se desterraban lobos de una manada tan pequeña como la suya, después de todo, y no todos los días se hacía un recordatorio tan cruel del ataque de los cazadores. 

―Minseok ―intervino Jongin en un susurro entrecortado―. No sabes qué ha pasado. No sabes si Kyungsoo ha hecho algo malo o no, no puedes cas… 

―Silencio ―ordenó el alfa, y sus ojos duros obligaron a Jongin a callarse a pesar de que lo único que ella quería hacer era hablar, ser la voz de la razón que parecía faltar en él desde hacía muchos años. 

¿Cómo podía acusar a Kyungsoo de hacer algo que no sabía si había hecho? Demonios, ni siquiera sabía qué había sucedido. Estaba condenando a Kyungsoo por un crimen que no era más que una suposición fatua y que bien podría ser producto de los celos enconados de Jongdae. 

―Baekhyun, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas en celo? ¿Por qué no huiste de ellos? ―Señaló a los vampiros con un gesto de la cabeza―. ¿Por qué estás rodeada de vampiros? 

Jongin podía imaginarse la respuesta; los ojos y la expresión de Baekhyun hablaban a gritos de algo que Jongin sabía de sobra, que _sentía_ sin necesidad de escucharlo. 

―¿Qué habría sucedido si te lo hubiera dicho? ―musitó Baekhyun, escondiéndose aún más tras la espalda del vampiro―. ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubieras sabido que estaba entrando en celo antes de que desapareciera? 

―Lo lógico, por supuesto. 

―Perdona mi ignorancia sobre la dinámica de perpetuación de los lobos ―intervino el vampiro tras el que se escondía Baekhyun, al que esta llamó Sanghyuk con un susurro y una mano agarrada a su camisola de lino―. ¿Qué es exactamente _lo lógico_? 

Minseok lo miró como si jamás hubiera visto nada más asqueroso en todos sus años de existencia. No era de extrañar que desde que pusieran el pie en la orilla del río de su lado del territorio, un gruñido amenazador le hubiera vibrado en el pecho continuamente. Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en Baekhyun. 

―Lo lógico es… 

―¿Qué? ¿Haberla marcado sin su consentimiento? ¿Haberla obligado a tener crías? ―La vampira de ojos azules enseñaba los dientes y Jongin la hubiera temido de no ser porque avanzaba con pasos lentos para situarse junto a Baekhyun en posición protectora. 

―Hakyeon, no lo provoques ―musitó otro vampiro, también de ojos azules. 

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Que tú no tengas la posibilidad de tener descendencia no te da derecho a manipular a Baekhyun para que se vuelva en contra de su naturaleza. 

―¡Soy yo la que no quiere tener crías, Minseok! ―exclamó Baekhyun saliendo de su guarida―. Fui yo la que se marchó, fui yo quien le pidió a Kyungsoo que me sacara de la manada porque sabía que si me quedaba acabaría preñada. Y no es eso lo que quiero, lo siento pero no puedo obligarme, _ni puedes obligarme,_ a seguir tus pasos. 

Jongdae intervino entonces con la voz estrangulada. 

―Tal vez todo habría sido distinto si lo hubieras hablado con… 

―No, Jongdae. ―Baekhyun sonaba exasperada―. Tampoco quiero tener hijos contigo. No quiero tener hijos con nadie y ese es el problema, que no lo entendéis. Estáis tan empeñados en que la manada tiene que crecer que nunca a Jongin y a mí nos habéis visto como miembros reales de la manada y siempre hemos estado en un limbo de sobreprotección sofocante. Tal vez no os hayáis dado cuenta nunca pero el hecho de que estuvierais esperando a nuestro primer celo para poder marcarnos y poder… ―chasqueó la lengua tras pasarse una mano por el pelo alborotado―. Es enfermizo. Es muy enfermizo. Y yo no quería eso para mí ni lo quiero para Jongin. 

―El celo ha debido nublarte el juicio. ―Jongdae fruncía el ceño, como si fuera incapaz de reconocer a la Baekhyun que tenía frente a sí―. No sabes lo que dices. 

Quien parecía no saber lo que decía y lo que con ello se jugaba era el propio Jongdae, que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para adentrarse en territorio de los vampiros y amenazarles continuamente. Las consecuencias que podía tener hablar más de la cuenta en su posición no debían haberle quedado del todo claras cuando Jaehwan le había estrujado el cuello con sus propias manos, aunque tendría que aprender la lección pronto si no quería acabar con el corazón arrancado de un mordisco. 

Un vampiro que no se había movido hasta entonces y que había estado situado a una distancia prudencial de la escena escondido detrás de la vampira dio un salto antes de que Jongdae pudiera terminar de hablar y aterrizó frente a Baekhyun. Tenía los ojos de un amarillo muy intenso, el pelo negro como la noche más oscura y una larga cicatriz carmesí le cruzaba un lado de la cara. Unos dientes muy blancos y muy afilados eran señal de que la furia lo bañaba con olas amenazantes y, tal vez, si Jongdae hubiera sido inteligente, no habría sonreído con arrogancia. 

―¡Hongbin! ―Baekhyun lo llamó con la alarma pintada en el rostro y el vampiro, sorprendentemente, se detuvo. No la miró porque seguía ocupado lanzándole puñales envenenados a Jongdae con la intensidad de sus ojos, pero se mantuvo inmóvil y en tensión hasta que ella corrió hacia él―. No seas el primero en atacar, no le des un motivo para que te haga daño. Está intentando provocarte. Ignóralo. 

―¿Qué es lo que intentas defender con tanto ahínco, eh, monstruo? ―vociferó Jongdae altanero, brazos abiertos en un gesto arrogante, provocador―. Baekhyun no es tuya. 

Hongbin hizo un amago de lanzarse hacia el lobo, mas Baekhyun le posó una mano en el pecho. Trató con una mirada significativa de evitar que el vampiro furibundo saltara sobre Jongdae y, pese a que tal vez sus intereses debían dictarle que eso era lo que ella debía desear también, Jongin se vio aliviada cuando Hongbin se relajó un ápice y pareció perder un poco el aura asesina que rezumaba unos instantes antes. Fue difícil para ella no alegrarse interiormente cuando Baekhyun, una vez Hongbin se hubo calmado un poco, anduvo los pocos pasos que la separaban de Jongdae sobre la orilla pedregosa y, sin siquiera parpadear, le cruzó la cara de un guantazo. 

―No soy tuya, ni de nadie ―advirtió sin tratar de esconder el asco que Jongdae le producía―. Atácame a mí ahora, vamos. Atrévete. 

―¿Por qué les defiendes? ―Sehun miraba a la omega como si no pudiera explicarse lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Baekhyun lo escrutó durante unos segundos tan intensamente que Sehun acabó retorciéndose en el sitio en el que estaba de pie a un flanco de Jongdae. 

―Porque me han tratado siempre con respeto, porque no me han juzgado por lo que soy, porque me ofrecieron refugio cuando lo necesitaba, porque me aceptaron sin miramientos pese a que yo no era más que una amenaza para ellos ―puntualizó con la voz aguda―. Porque le han dado a Kyungsoo el trato y el cariño que ninguno le habéis dado durante mucho tiempo. 

―Tú tampoco has sido muy cariñosa con Kyungsoo nunca. ―Ya estaba Chanyeol intentando salvar el culo como siempre. Jongin rechinó los dientes. 

―¿Quién podía ser cariñoso conmigo cuando tenéis...? ―intercedió Kyungsoo, aunque una voz lo cortó a mitad de frase. 

―Cuando tenéis un alfa que no lo ha tratado bien nunca y un beta que sigue sus pasos ciegamente y que siempre ha sido incapaz de mostrar un ápice de coherencia ―espetó Jaehwan tras pasarle un brazo por los hombros a Kyungsoo de forma protectora. Sus ojos duros se pasearon por todos los miembros de la manada―. Porque sí, eso es lo que sois. Y da pena y asco, porque aseguráis que nosotros somos monstruos, que vosotros tenéis más bondad y que sois más piadosos pero me gustaría saber dónde han estado esa bondad y esa piedad para Kyungsoo durante toda su vida. 

―No intentéis negarlo ―intervino Hakyeon con gesto grave―. Si Baekhyun vino con nosotros, que se supone que somos su mayor enemigo, que se supone que somos _monstruos_ según decís, no quiero imaginar lo que debía ser para ella estar con vosotros y encontrarse con la incertidumbre todos los días de qué le sucedería si alguno de vosotros decidía usarla como bolsa de cachorritos. ―Sus palabras eran frías como la noche más gélida del invierno―. Cómo debéis ser que Kyungsoo encontró refugio en Jaehwan, que se supone que era su enemigo mortal. Cómo es posible que seamos amigos y que vosotros seáis incapaz de cuidarlos a los dos cuando era vuestra única obligación. 

El rugido que soltó Minseok al transformarse amedrentó hasta a Jongin, que se agachó tras él intentando pasar desapercibida. Parecía a punto de impulsarse sobre sus poderosos cuartos traseros y lanzarse al ataque, un ataque que acabaría muy mal para ambos bandos si se produjera. La tensión de los músculos se le paralizó cuando Baekhyun soltó un grito que los petrificó a todos. 

―¡Dejadlo! ―chilló con el pánico evidente en la voz. 

Baekhyun no era la única consciente de que la situación podría acabar en catástrofe si la balanza se inclinaba más de la cuenta hacia cualquiera de los bandos. Jongin podía sentir que sus palabras no eran reflejo de sus deseos pero que, una vez más, Baekhyun había decidido sacrificarse por el bien común, llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de la responsabilidad y cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos sin enseñarle a nadie que lo hacía con manos heridas. Jongin la conocía demasiado y pudo ver a través de sus ojos con más claridad que cualquiera de los miembros del Clan jamás podría hacer. 

―Volveré con vosotros, volveré a casa ―declaró con dificultad, con la garganta constreñida en la última palabra―. Pero no os hagáis daño, por favor. Por favor. 

Sus ojos brillantes miraron a todos y cada uno de los presentes, un torbellino obvio en ellos reflejo simplemente de la batalla que tenía que estar dándole sablazos en el pecho. Jongin quiso abrazarla más que nunca. 

Y fue Jongin precisamente quien tuvo que soportar que Baekhyun se despidiera de los vampiros y sentirse horrible al ver cómo era obvio que no era eso lo que quería hacer. Observó cómo se acercaba a Hakyeon y la envolvía en un abrazo que la vampira le devolvió con cuidado y con palabras quedas que nadie más que ellas dos escucharon. Observó cómo abrazaba igualmente a los demás y cómo los observaba a todos como si tuviera la certeza de que jamás volvería a verlos. Se despidió de Hongbin con una mano delicada sobre su rostro y una mirada que Jongin no supo descifrar. Por último, abrazó a Kyungsoo con fuerza y escondió la cara en su cuello; se escondió en él durante unos minutos y al separarse, ambos se limpiaron un par de lágrimas y se miraron con decisión. Nadie pudo escuchar las palabras que se susurraron con firmeza. 

Entonces, Baekhyun se dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el resto de miembros del Clan. En ningún momento volvió la vista atrás. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Los ánimos estaban muy caldeados cuando todos ellos tuvieron las patas en territorio del Clan una vez más. Nadie dijo una palabra en lo que tardaron en llegar a la cueva, ni siquiera Minseok, y todos trotaron sin perder de vista a Baekhyun, que luchaba por mantenerles el ritmo aún en forma humana. Jongin no comprendió por qué hacía aquello, si es que no conseguía transformarse o si se trataba de pura cabezonería por su parte, pero verla esforzarse de aquel modo la tentaba a acercarse a ella para ofrecerle ayuda. Sabía que aquello no era algo que debiera hacer, sin embargo. No debía echar más leña al fuego y aumentar la tensión que les hundía los hombros a todos. 

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, Jongin sí pudo al fin acercarse a Baekhyun, que no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos directamente, como si estuviera avergonzada de sí misma y avergonzada de Jongin al mismo tiempo. Jongin no la culpaba. 

Baekhyun olía diferente, sin duda. Era distintivo el aroma que el celo la hacía desprender, aunque era innegable que también olía a algún tipo de magia vibrante que solo podía ser producto de haber convivido con los vampiros y a algo más que Jongin no supo identificar. La joven omega quiso hacer preguntas, saber, averiguar cosas, pero la culpa y la angustia y el desasosiego y la confusión se lo impidieron. Baekhyun había vuelto a casa y estaba bien, de una pieza, pero no era la misma Baekhyun que había desaparecido con Kyungsoo dos meses antes y Jongin no sabía si aquello era algo bueno o malo. 

Jongin no conseguía explicarse cómo Baekhyun había conseguido que nadie la tocara ni se acercara a ella, que nadie le dirigiera siquiera una palabra desde que sus pies dejaran de estar al otro lado del río. No sabía cómo había sucedido pero en cierto modo lo agradecía, porque no estaba preparada en absoluto para ver las atrocidades que podían haberse llegado a cometer en caso contrario. Baekhyun temblaba en su piel humana dentro de la cueva fría y Jongin se permitió acercarse a ella solo cuando sintió que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Había echado mucho de menos a Baekhyun y si podía hacer algo por ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. La tocó con su hocico frío y Baekhyun abrió los ojos, que tenía brillantes de lágrimas apenas sujetas a sus pestañas y de miedo que le teñía las mejillas de incertidumbre rosada. Veía en ella la duda de no saber qué iba a pasar con ella o precisamente la certeza de saber lo que podía pasar en cualquier momento, y no pudo obligarse a retroceder cuando Baekhyun le tocó una pata con una de sus manos delicadas y que hizo que Jongin se lanzara hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo que poco calmó los temblores de Baekhyun. 

La luna ya no brillaba en el cielo cuando el cansancio las venció, mucho más tarde que al resto del Clan. El día clareaba cuando, aún con los ojos brillantes y el corazón en un puño, Jongin confirmó que Baekhyun se había quedado dormida y ella misma se dejaba ganar la batalla y caía en la inconsciencia. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La siguiente vez que Jongin volvió a abrir los ojos, volvía a ser de noche. 

La tranquilidad que le otorgaban los tenues haces de luz de luna que se filtraban en la cueva se rompió de forma violenta cuando un golpe de pánico la tensó al comprobar que Baekhyun había desaparecido y que no había rastro de su olor tampoco. Miró alarmada a su alrededor queriendo avisar al resto de miembros del Clan de lo que sucedía para que fueran conscientes de ello pero se limitó a ahogar un grito cuando vio que, junto a cada uno de ellos, descansaba una ramita de acónito con inocencia casi insultante. Y quiso sentirse mal por ello, pero Jongin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa leve le curvara los labios al ver que junto a ella no había acónito, sino un lirio azul.


End file.
